Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar
by Leelee488512
Summary: Okay,this story is basically about six years after the invasion and the group has kids. They fight with their parents to capture Azula in the end of the story. This better than the sum. so please read. NO FLAMING. T to be safe
1. Gyatso and Kara

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 1- Gyatso and Kara**

"Ahh!" screamed Katara at the top of her lungs.

"Hold on Katara, just relax" Gran-Gran motioned for Aang to give her a towel

"Aang get back at her hand, she needs you now"

Aang quickly ran to Katara's side and held her hand

"One more time Katara. One…Two…Three-"

"Ahh!" Katara screamed in _extreme_ pain.

Then, everyone heard loud crying.Gran-Gran smiled gently at the new born baby. She raised the baby high so she could tell the gender."Aang" she looked over to Aang moving his blood drained hand

"Katara, you have a baby boy"

Aang felt the blood come back to his hand as held his son.He looked at Katara."What do we name him?""You pick. I'm tired"

Aang took a good look at his son.

He noticed there was still a little blood on his baby after Gran-Gran cleaned him.The boy looked like he was going to be a champion.He had Katara's blue eyes, what looked like her hair too, and his father's skin.He reminded Aang of his father-figure.

"That's what I'll name him, Gyatso."

He smiled so wide you could see it from behind.Katara's eyes popped wide open.

"Ahh!"

Gran-Gran looked at the well…you know. "Oh, my… Katara, I see another child!"

Katara then and there could've thrown up and would've if she wasn't going through labor again."Okay Katara, this is going to be quick. Aang uh, give Gyatso to…Sokka."

Sokka was sitting outside with his dad, Suki, Teo, Toph, Zuko, and Iroh."Sokka!" Aang yelledKatara had cracked."Shut Up and give Sokka the baby!!" she screamed. Aang ran out of the tent to where everyone was sitting.He hadn't shown anyone the baby yet so Sokka was surprised."Sokka hold Gyatso""What? Why?!" By the time Sokka had protested Gyatso was in his arms and Aang was in the tent.

"It's a girl!" Gran-Gran said as she cleaned the baby.

She handed the baby to Aang.

"Katara, you name her"

Katara held her daughter.

"I want her opinion, Aang. Do you like Kara"

The baby cooed happily.

"I guess that's Kara."

**Okay, I admit I took a gamble with this chapter so don't flame me,I beg of you. I have put up the next two chapters in case you weren't satisfied. They are very short and easy to read so enjoy those. Alright, there are about four more main characters left to introduce. There's atwist to the story though for my fourth main character. I'll give you a hint that will help with nothing whatsoever. Their hero is the Blue Spirit There will be three more chapters with the twins at a young age the rest of the story they will be 15. **


	2. 5 years later

** Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

** Chapter 2 - 5 years later**

"Kara! Stay close!" Katara sighed running after her daughter

"Arg…Gyatso watch your sister while get fish, alright."

Katara knelt down to Gyatso's level "Make sure she doesn't go past the palace"

Gyatso scratched his dark brown hair

"Okay, Mama!" Gyatso said running around the marketplace.

Katara stood up and frowned "Stay together!"

Gyatso walked to a lake to see his sister climbing a small cliff that would, if she jumped off make her fall into the lake

"Kara, be careful!"

He walked up to the lake and started playing with the water.

"Ahh!" he heard his sister scream

"Kara," he ran to his sister.

She was lying I the water crying

"Didn't I tell you to be careful!"

"The rocks,"Kara cried "Hurt my back"

Gyatso helped Kara up.

"C'mon, let's get you back to Mama"

Katara had just finished buying her last fish. Katara headed to the lake where the kids were last at. The market place was busy and crowded.

Katara couldn't see where she was going at all.

Then she felt strong arms bring her to an alley.

"Ahh! Ahh! Hel-"A hand swiftly covered her mouth.

The "kidnapper" swished Katara and smiled.

Katara sighed at the sight.

"Aang, aren't you supposed to be with Zuko?"

"Aren't you supposed to be shopping…with the kids?"

Aang moved to show Gyatso and Kara doing cartwheels and handstands.

"I knew where they were"

"I know, but you really missed something." Aang summoned Kara to him

. "Kara, show your mommy what you did to me."

Kara moved her hands in bending position and bended air right in her mother's face.

"You can air-bend!"

"Mama my back hurts"

"Alright, it's time for a healing session"


	3. 10 years old

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 3- 10 years old**

Kara shivered into her parka as she sat on the top deck on the water tribe ship.

As far as she knew she was freezing all over.

Her dark brown hair she had gotten from her father blew in the wind as her grey eyes (also from Aang) developed tears from the harsh wind.

She looked out at the glaciers and ice caps.

Kara heard footsteps come up from the short flight of steps.

Kara turned to see her brother relaxed.

"Aren't you freezing?"

"Nope, I'm just- I mean I feel good."

"Oh, what were you doing an hour ago, can you show me"

Gyatso looked at Kara

"Why, it was just Mom's water-bending exercises."

"Well, you know, to help me relax"

Gyatso straitened up.

He moved his hands slowly and bended his knees slightly.

"So do this"

Kara stood up and followed

"Now to really feel it you need to close your eyes,"

Kara watched her brother do some other exercises.

To her surprise he began bending water.

"Gyatso"

"What!"

"You can water bend!"


	4. Fun's Over

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 4- Fun's over**

Gyatso ran around the fire nation palace courtyard with his 11 year old best-friend, Iroh, Zuko's oldest son. "Hey, Iroh! What are you doing?! Wait, is that your mom's favorite flower?" Iroh laughed and turned around. "The Jade Lilly! My mom has millions of these. I'm just giving one flower to somebody" Gyatso stopped on his tracks. He looked at Iroh. "Who would that be?" Iroh turned around. "At the right moment, I'll give it to a friend" "Why the Jade Lilly?" Iroh ran to the cherry blossom tree and sat against it. "Jade Lillies never die. I want to save it for a friend so they know I'll remember them forever if they move or something." Gyatso went of to the small pond and looked at the small ducks swimming around.

He slowly started water-bending while Iroh fire-bended around him. "Hi guys!" Kara came in walking on her hands while moving her legs in a circular fashion. "Look what Ty-Lee taught me!" she said laughing. Iroh flipped around when she tapped him with her foot. "Ahh! Karaa! "Iroh screamed falling into the pond. A pout painted his face. Kara flipped down and crisscross sat on the grass. "Sorry, Iroh" she said apologetically. "Have you seen Topaz?" Iroh sat up and walked out of the pond holding the flower. "Nope" The jade colored petals and dark brown stem attracted Kara. "Ooh, that's a pretty flower. Who-" "Nobody" Iroh stated quickly shaking some water out of his almost black hair. "So," she sighed "What have you guys been doing?" "Nothing" Gyatso sighed sitting down next to Iroh. "Guys, Your moms said that dinner's ready!" Topaz yelled. Kara flew up. "I've been wondering where you were!" She ran with the boys into the palace.

**At Night**

Gyatso's eyes opened and he rose from his covers at the sound of ruffling in the room him and Iroh shared whenever he came over. "Iroh," he whispered. "Are you awake?" No answer. He climbed down the ladder of the bunk-bed, and saw a medium sized out line in the darkness. It was about as tall as Katara. "Mom?" he asked. "Who?" The voice spat out. Then, the body snapped their fingers and produced fire like and held their fingers like a candle.

A woman with sparkling, or flickering in this case, golden eyes looked at him with the light. "Who-who are you?" Gyatso asked getting paler when she made the fire white enough to see her entire body. Now that he saw her, he noticed that her eyes were the identical color of Zuko's. They were exactly the same except for a lining of hate in her eyes, unlike Zuko's who had a lining of softness and sternness. Her hair was the same dark brown/black as his also. It was tied up in the traditional Fire Nation bun. "Who are you" Her lips were a light pink that was more mischievous than soft. "Gyatso of the Water Tribe" he choked out as she examined him.

He looked around the room to see that Iroh was no longer on his bed, but tied up on the ground. "Iroh…" he choked backing up to their closed door. The woman glanced at where he was looking and smirked lightly, turning back to him. When she had looked at Iroh, Gyatso cracked the door open and started to walk out of the room.

"You think you're slick, don't you." she said walking towards him.

He backed up even more and started to run.

Run . . . run fast . . . run faster. . Run, he thought.

"Where is the water in this place!" he thought aloud as he dodged the woman's frighteningly accurate fire balls. He was almost at Aang and Katara's room, when he smelt burned paper . . . or cloth. Cloth, he thought. He turned over and looked at his red and yellow robe and saw a piece of burnt cloth that ended right below his waist.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He banged on it harder and harder each time that his fist hit the metal door. "Dad! Mom! Help! Help! Help! " No answer. He turned and looked at the woman bracing her hands for a dangerous fire bending move. He ran again dodging the move by an inch.

Soon, he was out of places to run.

"Help!" he yelled running into the nearby courtyard.

"You have nowhere to run, Gyatso of the Water tribe." She said to him when they were face to face. He backed up to the pond. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to kill you," she said bending a thick amount of fire at him.

He couldn't escape the fatal blow, so he did what he had been doing since the day he showed Kara their mother's water-bending exercises- he water-bended.

"What" she whispered.

Now she could see this kid's strategy. "Gyatso!" A male voice came from the entrance. The woman turned. "The avatar. . ." she whispered. Then, she looked at Gyatso. "What does this boy mean to you, Avatar?" she asked curiously. "What's it to you. Why are you here, Azula?" "Nothing, I guess I can just kill him then" she raised her hands in position, before harsh winds blew them down. "You won't kill anyone." "Who is the boy?" she urged more.

Then another body came into the courtyard . . . this time it was a woman. "Katara, get back inside." "I'm not going to leave you alone"

Azula finally got it.

She looked at Aang and Katara, then at Gyatso. It was easy to see the family resemblance. "Oh . . . so he's your son." Time almost stopped.

"Let him go" Katara said with a bit of begging in her eyes. "It's us you really want."

"I'll get to you if I kill him."

"Fine," Aang said getting into bending position. "If it's a fight you want. . ."

**Finally got that done! I had written this on paper and the paper got out of order and I had like 100 pages of work. So I decided to make it up as I went along for this chapter. I knew it wouldn't be horrible because I know the whole plot of this book by memory. This might be the closest to action I'm getting. Review, please. And, sorry for not updating in God knows how long.**

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	5. Goodbye for Long

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 5- Good-Bye for Long**

Gyatso ran to Katara as a heated fight went on before his eyes. Katara pulled him aside to the entrance to the courtyard. She bent down to his ear and stood close to him. "Gyatso," she said in a scared, but stern, and un-intimidated voice. "I want you to go back into your room, and make sure Iroh is alright. Then," she looked at Aang for a split second. "Send Zuko, Mai, and Ty-Lee here. _Don't_ wake up your sister, the guards, or Topaz" She must have seen Gyatso get pale, because she hugged him warmly. "Don't worry, Gyatso. Everything's going to be alright" She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Now go" she pushed lightly with her words.

Gyatso ran down the red halls of the Fire Nation palace. "There is too much red over here" Gyatso mumbled trying to calm himself down. The first room he saw was Ty-Lee's. He banged on the hard metal with his fist as warm sweat came down his face. "Aunt Ty-Lee! Aunt Ty-Lee! Wake up, please!" he screamed as loud as he could. Backing up, he heard a soft yawn and un- locking of the door. She pocked her head out the door and smiled. Happy Aunt Ty-Lee, he thought. "What is it, Gyatso." He gulped quite loudly before answering. "Azula is here and my parents need you in the courtyard!" He said all at once. Before he knew it, Ty-Lee was running for the courtyard.

When Gyatso had gotten to Zuko and Mai's room he could hear the fierce fighting outside. "Uncle Zuko!" He banged on the door. "Aunt Ma-" Zuko walked in front of him. Gyatso had heard stories of Zuko's alertness, but never really saw it in the flesh. "What?" He gave Gyatso a fatherly look, that didn't seem right on his face. Zuko had never really looked like he had gotten older than he was at 17 (or 16) years old during the time he met up with Aang.

When Gyatso had finished telling Zuko what had happened he started for Iroh's room. Along the way, he saw Topaz's room. Topaz was Teo and Toph's daughter, and very much like Toph. Being an obvious tomboy, it was a little weird to see her hang out with Kara, but then again, Kara _was _a neutral "in the middle"/both girl. Topaz would love to come with me, Gyatso thought. Then he had a flash back of what Katara had said. "_Don't _wake up your sister, the guards, or Topaz." He heard light snoring in her room, and shook it off.

He opened the door to his and Iroh's room and looked around. Iroh was no longer in the corner of the room, he was untying himself. His back was against the wall and his hands were facing the candle that Azula probably lit when Gyatso tried to escape. He was burning the rope on his hands.

"You need help, Iroh?" Gyatso said slightly playfully. Iroh nodded quickly while moving his hands closer to the fire. "How did you get off the floor?" Iroh rolled his eyes and motioned for the tight cloth that was covering his mouth. "Oh, sorry. . ." he mumbled untying it. When Gyatso had gotten the cloth off of Iroh's mouth, he sighed. "Do you know who that lady was?" Iroh gasped finally getting better air in.

"No, but dad said _Why are you here, Azula_. Her name must have been _Azula_." Iroh put his fist on his chin. "You know, that sounds like a female version of Azulon . . . _my_ great- grandfather-"

Just as Iroh began to have flash backs of times he had heard about him, a loud boom sounded. Iroh and Gyatso ran to the entrance of the courtyard. There was thick dust everywhere that smelt like dirt and sand and powder put together. "What is that?" Iroh screamed covering his face. "Iroh! Gyatso! Where are you?" Voices of young girls echoed in the hall. "Kara . . . is that you?" Gyatso coughed. "I'm coming in!" Just as Kara said that the dust cleared up. Obviously, because she air-bended it away. The boys opened their eyes and saw the girls.

Topaz and Kara were holding each other, one arm around another for safety. They ran to the boys huddling together. "What is that?" Topaz asked leaning slightly on Gyatso. "I don't know," Iroh sighed walking into the courtyard. "Iroh! Don't go in there!" Kara screamed out to him worriedly. Kara was very protective of her family and friends. Her cousin Kyoshi (Sokka and Suki's daughter) usually comes on trips with Gyatso and Kara. Kara always told Kyoshi to get an extra parka in the South and North poles (Sokka and Suki lived in the Earth Kingdom).

Too bad she didn't look out for herself as much as she looked out for others.

Kara untangled herself from the group and ran into the battlefield after Iroh. "Iroh, Iroh, where are you?" she screamed running in the dusty area. She knew not to air-bend, she would get caught; and she knew she wasn't meant to be there. "Go back, Kara!" His voice echoed in the courtyard. She heard another boom. She looked around the courtyard and saw nothing. Then, she looked up and saw a thick fireball go across the sky. The air cleared from what she thought was Aang air-bending. She saw five benders and fighters in front of her. She had no time to say anything when she heard one word. "DUCK!" She instantly dropped to the ground and squeezed the grass in fear. Her eyes wandered to her family. Aang was fighting Azula with fierce fire-bending moves, Katara was using the water from the pond, Zuko was doing as Aang was, Mai was throwing knives at the target, and Ty-Lee looked liked she was waiting for the right moment to strike. Kara could think about everything else, but all she could think about was what happened to Iroh._ Where are you Iroh_, she thought clutching the grass even tighter.

Suddenly, she winced in pain when she felt a sharp pain on her hand. Wet eyes turned to the burn and got even watered. Her hand wasn't seriously burned but the black, coal-like, substance on her hand made it feel even worse. She closed her eyes and sighed inhaling deeply. She could only lay there until someone got her. She was drifting to sleep when someone picked her up and just ran through the battle and set her down on a bed. She looked over and saw Topaz frowning, and Gyatso beginning to water-bend. She tried to find who her rescuer was but they were on the other side of the room.

Kara woke up to see bags packed next to her bed. She sat up and went to stretch and saw her bandaged hand. Then it all came back. She looked all over herself. She was still in her pajama dress that she wore that night. Instantly, she jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. "Kyoshi, what are you doing here?" "I don't really know, cousin. Dad said something about the North and South Pole, and how it wasn't safe anywhere for us." Kyoshi pulled her shoulder length red hair in her finger. "Where is everybody?" Kyoshi hopped off of her chair and walked to Kara. "They're in the war room, and locked all of us out. Kyoshi's light blue eyes looked her cousin up and down. "You might want to get dressed before you go anywhere."

Three girls and three boys loaded onto two different ships to the North and South Poles. Topaz and Kyoshi leaned against the door to the captain's room and sighed. "I can't believe that they're sending us away." Topaz sighed looking at Kyoshi. The two were best friends with each other. "And separately, too! Gyatso helps me with my meditations." Kyoshi turned to watch Kara hug her parka. She was wearing it already, and felt nothing. Kara was used to all kinds of temperature, going around the four nations with her parents on Avatar business. She thought of how her parents told her and Gyatso that they were leaving. They said that it wasn't safe for them together or in the Fire Nation. They both knew in their hearts what the blunt answer, (That Aang and Katara would never say to their children) that war was bloody and disgusting and definitely not a place for children.

"Roku, will you stop crying! We are coming back in a few months!" Iroh bent down to his crying little brother. He was crying hysterically. Roku, only being five years old, had never been away from Zuko or Mai. Mai might have been emotionless in front of most people but she made her children know that she loved them. Roku wanted to be in his mother's arms, not on a ship to the coldest nation. His golden eyes were made light yellow from his tears. "I want Mommy!" he cried shaking his head. "Please, Roku. You already said good-bye to Mom." "I want Mommy!" he seamed even louder. "Shut Up! You'll see Mom as soon as this God forsaken war is OVER!" Iroh couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and sat on the steel of the ship. He looked up at his little brother. His eyes were watering, but he was quiet. Iroh frowned when he realized that he had hurt his brother. "I'm sorry, Roku." He stood up and picked up his brother and hugged him tightly. "I want Mommy too, but she and Dad have to have help Uncle Aang make Aunt Azula . . . good again."

Roku nodded and sighed. "At least we are not going to be away for long."

**Okay, this was chapter 5. I hoped you liked this chapter. **

**Now, I know that most people reading are wondering, uh, _how_ Toph and Teo had the baby. I have two words.**

**Don't ask.**

**Please, I don't want to get into detail, and Yahoo it, and be grossed out of my life. So there are you main kid characters:**

**Gyatso and Kara- Aang and Katara**

**Topaz- Toph and Teo**

**Kyoshi- Sokka and Suki**

**Iroh ( and mabey Roku)- Zuko and Mai.**

**Review! Keep moving forward!**

**God Bless, **

**Leelee488512**


	6. 15th Birthday

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 6- 15th Birthday**

"Happy Birthday, you're 15!" Topaz shook Kara under her bed sheets. Hakoda rolled clear blue eyes and walked next to her. "Topaz," he put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you help Kyoshi with getting her gifts?" "Okay, Hakoda." She smiled the mischievous smile that she had inherited from her mother. "But you better not tell her anything, or steal my lines." "Alright, Topaz." Hakoda said smirking lightly.

He bent down to his granddaughter's ear and whispered. "Kara, you need to wake up." He heard a grumble and she turned the other way. "You don't want to keep your guests waiting, would you?" He stood up. "What guests?" she wiping some drool off of her mouth. "Well, Kyoshi and Topaz are guests, and Gran-Gran, and Li." "Li?" she asked slightly surprised. Li wasn't a regular visitor to their house. He was one of Kara's first friends since she had come to live in the South Pole. "Yes, Li" Great, she thought sitting up. Her brown hair was oddly shaggy this morning. "Is she up?" she heard Kyoshi ask walking into her room. "Hi, guys!" Before Kara could say another word, she was awarded two huge hugs. "Happy Birthday, Airhead!" Topaz squeezed her even tighter. "I can't get air!" Kara screamed when Kyoshi mimicked her. "Sorry, Kara. We just can't help it."

**The B****oys**

Gyatso's blue eyes opened as freezing water splashed him.

"Rika! What was that for?"

He turned to his friend laughing.

"Your birthday," she replied simply pulling her honey colored hair behind her ear. "You know Rika, for a 13 year old, you're pretty crafty."

"Thank you for that, my friend." She said laying her head on his arm.

She looked at the sun in front of them, heart pounding. "I remember the sun came out when we first became friends."

"Yeah," Gyatso looked down.

He remembered. He remembered the scream, the terror. He remembered. Rika's mother had died in his eleventh birthday. She had a heart attack, and died a long and painful death. He and Iroh had come to the rescue. The boys played with her at lunch time in the middle of training, and history (all they learned was history, math, warrior skills, training, and English). The three had clicked.

"So, Rika, why are we here?"

He had no idea they were planning a surprise party for them.

"That's between me, Iroh, and Master Pakku." She shoved him lightly on the arm.

"Will I ever find out?"

"Maybe, maybe not"

**The Girls**

Kara tugged on the sleeves on her light blue parka that oddly resembled her mother's. She looked at herself and frowned. _I wonder what Gyatso's doing right now_, she thought pulling her two strands of hair that is clipped to each others matching clip. It had been five years since she had seen her brother. It had been five long years of war. It hurt not to get his happy greeting in the morning. Not to hear him yell, "Kara don't do that!" when she wanted to go on as a volunteer at the Fire Days Festival for the magician because he knew she would be scared. She missed Iroh's silly comments, and quick thinking on his feet. She even missed little Roku running to her and sitting on her lap.

Hot moisture fell down her cheek as she blinked. She quickly swiped her hand across the tear and re-composed herself. She had to stop thinking about them; she had to stop hoping to see them again. Oh, how she wanted to see how they looked, how they developed, how they changed. Was Iroh still her naïve friend?

She was aching to know.

**The Boys**

"So what you're saying is that you think Iroh will ask _me _out?" Rika looked at Gyatso in disbelief.

"What about the age difference?" Gyatso shrugged and smiled.

"Well, he's bound to do it if you keep drooling at him. I mean, he'll pity date you."

He got a hard shove.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get Gyatso . . . and I won't get a pity date." Just as Gyatso was about to make another smart comment Iroh and Master Pakku ran up to them.

"Gyatso, Rika." Master Pakku greeted them formally, kind of rolling his eyes at Rika.

They had never really gotten along. Master Pakku thought that Gyatso's training was far more important than talking to a 13 year old girl. It wasn't that Rika was childish; it was that she didn't understand the importance of Gyatso in the war of all nations.

Yes, they called it the war of all nations. Even though most of the Fire Nation called it the war of Azula. Almost every nation had a handful of people fighting with Azula; every nation that is, except for the Water Tribe. They absolutely did not want to be a part of the war.

"Hey, Gramps." She sighed saying "Gramps" under her breath.

"So," Iroh said scratching his hair. "Why don't we get inside?"

**The Girls**

Topaz leaned on Li's shoulder and sighed.

"What is taking that girl so long?" She converted her green eyes (which she had also gotten from Toph) to Li's left hand.

"Li, what's in your hand?" Topaz sat up and looked at her friend.

She hoped it wasn't anything for Kara that would be considered romantic. Kara didn't think of him as more than a good friend, and Kyoshi had a huge crush on him. She did not want any drama in the house.

"I'll get Kara." Kyoshi said getting up from her seat.

Kara walked into the large living room of the house. She felt suddenly cold when she saw her breath in the air. "Happy Birthday," she heard Li's voice by the couch made of ice. Her lips curved into a smile when she was awarded a group hug.

_If only Gy- . . ._ She stopped herself from thinking of her older brother.

She felt the wet substance of tears developing in her eyes and blinked them back and lay her head against Li's (who was the closest body to her) shoulder.

After they had finished hugging and having the whole party, Li took her outside.

The two sat on the snow outside of the large igloo. Kara's grey eyes turned to Li curiously. "So, what's up, Li?"

She asked adjusting herself on the snow.

"Well, you know how we've been best friends ever since you came to the pole?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"Have you ever thought of us as more than that?"

Kara blinked twice trying to understand (she _did_ have a lot on her mind).

"What I'm really asking is . . . do you want to go out sometime?"

He glanced at her hopefully with his blue eyes.

"What!" She sighed falling softly on the snow.

She closed her eyes softly, and took a deep breath. "You know I can't do that."

"Why?" he said a bit saddened.

"You must be blind not to know that Kyoshi is totally in love with you, and if you really think about it, you love her back. I mean, you look at every girl, including me, the same way, except for Kyoshi. You look at her like she means something." She felt the weird tension between them, and sat up.

"Doesn't it seem really stupid for you not to ask her out?"

**The Boys**

Gyatso blew out the candle in the boys' room, and sighed. "Good night, guys." He said turning around in his bed. "Good night" Iroh and Roku replied. Gyatso scratched his dark brown hair and touched the curls in his hair that still didn't straiten up. He remembered hearing his mother talk about his father's hair doing that, and felt a pang of guilt. He had never thought of his family that day.

"Oh, my gosh, I forgot to tell Kara happy birthday." He had always said happy birthday to Kara in his head to feel closer to her. It had been so long since he had seen the girls. He wondered, was Topaz still secretly scared of Appa, did Kyoshi grow out of her counting, and did Kara think of them.

He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**So, that would have to be one of my most dissapointing chapters. I think I was just trying to introduce you to an older group. The kids have a clean record ( there are no players, pervs, skanks, and ect. . .) so there wont be any drama, _too big ;-)_ I must tell you that there will be pairings of the main characters. **

**Everybody will like someone in the group. That means there will be no Rika/Gyatso or Rika/Iroh. Also, there will be no relative pairings! That is discusting.**

**God Bless, ****Leelee488512**

**P.S.- Whoever can correctly guess the pairings ( by PM) gets a dedicated Chapter!**


	7. War

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 7- War**

Kara sat on the lone ice burg where nobody could see her. She laid her head on the freezing ice, and tried to get away. She wanted to get away from everything. Training, history, and everything. She found herself drowning into a deep depression. She couldn't see why all of this seemed to be the outcome of her 15th birthday. As she felt tears develop in her eyes she quickly air-bended them back into her eyes before they could fall out of her eyes. She stood up and took her parka, mittens, pants, and boots off. She took a deep breath and looked at the blue water and shivered. She had to do this; she had to see how it felt. She bended her knees, and got ready to dive. Suddenly, freezing liquid took hold of her body. She closed her eyes and was ready for her breathing to stop immediately, but it stayed for about a half minuet, then she started treading. White air snuck out of her mouth and she thought no one saw her clothes on the ice burg. "Whose stuff is this?" She heard a young voice say. She swirled around and saw Topaz. Her black hair was tied up in the traditional Earth King bun (Kara was surprised that she knew how to fix it still). "Topaz?" She coughed. Topaz turned to her with confusion. "What are you doing in there?"

**Gyatso **

Gyatso tapped his fingers on his chair to a beat that he had made up out of boredom. He lay back in the chair, blue eyes scanning the room. He looked at Rika do her healing practice. She never really wanted to learn water- bending as an offence, or even defense. She just wanted to help the healing teacher teach the children. Her white fingers directed the water through the faux body with great concentration. "Gyatso," she tried to start a conversation. "Don't you love the water?" "I guess so." He replied nonchalantly. She frowned, and sighed. "What's wrong, Gyatso?" She stood up from her kneeling position and walked up to him. "Nothing," He mumbled looking the other way. She suddenly took his hand softly. He thought of when Kara did that. It gave him the same feeling of trust and safety. He closed his eyes as she talked. He saw a little Kara sitting down on Appa talking to him softly. "You can tell me anything, we're best friends." He heard Rika say. He opened his mouth to talk.

**Iroh**

Iroh took his thick paint brush and began to write poetry on the white piece of stationary. He had so much on his mind; he just wrote what he felt. He felt like a cloud. A sixteen year old storm cloud that was full of thick black dust. He read over his work and slammed the brush down, black liquid splashing on the paper and some-what on his face. His golden eyes looked red now. His finger tips trembling as he ripped up his paper and screamed. He screamed a Fire Nation scream. A scream he was told never to use-the surrender cry. He surrendered. He surrendered to God, he surrendered to the war, and he surrendered to himself. He was sick and tired of this bloody war. He knew that sooner or later Azula would find them, and kill them. Then, the war would be over. Their families wouldn't have the strength to continue.

**Kyoshi **

Kyoshi drew out her sword and got ready to battle with Li. This was her favorite time of the day. She and Li got to have some "quality" friend time. Training was her best and favorite subject. She charged at him and was quickly blocked by a high speed boomerang. After a few more practices the two collapsed on the ice. Kyoshi's reddish, brown hair stuck to the sweat on her face. Her breathing was hard, and she could hear his. "Li," She breathed sliding her sword into its holder. "What?" His blue eyes rolled to her and she felt herself start to blush lightly. His features fit perfectly on his face, and his dark hair cupped his face. He was definitely nice to look at. She blushed lightly at the thought. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about Li. It was Li! His father hunted food for the elderly people of the village. She never knew how she was attracted to him. Oh well, she didn't care anymore. "You know what?" She asked purposely dumbly. "What?" He replied the same way as she. "You know what?" "What?" He paused, the resumed. "And don't say 'You know what'." She sighed, and turned over, facing the sky. "I'm tired of the war. I'm tired of not seeing my parents every day. I'm tired of not feeling the warmth of group hugs; full group hugs with Iroh, Gyatso, Topaz, Kara, and even Roku. And I'm tired of the forsaken war!" She banged her fists on the ice and felt the weak ice caps crack. She closed her eyes and shivered. She hated this.

**Topaz**

Topaz sat in her canoe and sighed. She took out her scroll, and began to write. She needed to do something with herself. After finding Kara swimming in freezing polar water, she couldn't concentrate there anymore. She began sketching out three bodies. They were boys, all between the ages of five and eleven years old. She grunted angrily. They were her boys, her favorite boys. She ripped up the scroll violently, and threw it into the water. She saw her hair hanging in her face. She wasn't sure if it was her mother's color, or her father's. Sometimes it looked like it was her blackish brown, and then his musty, and chocolate brown. She tried to hold back her thoughts of them, but couldn't. For a long time she thought her mother hated her, but after a year in the South Pole, she realized that she cared for her with a passion. Toph always made her train for hours and hours in her earth-bending. It was almost as if she knew the war was coming soon, and she had to get her daughter ready for the moment when she had to fight. She wouldn't let her go until she got the move, or lesson. Her father was more of a, say, patient person. Topaz would ask him a question, and (unlike her mother) would tell her the answer in the most gently manner. When she asked where babies came from when she was eight, her father answered "Babies come from a husband, and a wife who love each other." When she asked her mother how, Toph simply said nothing you need to know. After Topaz started having her period, (a few days after she turned 10) Toph answered her old question. Simply saying to her, sex. Topaz couldn't remember when she had a throw-up spell worse than at that time. Seeing a paralyzed father and a blind mother made her ask how. She never got an answer. After a while, she didn't want to know. She lay in the canoe and sighed hopelessly. This war would never end would it, she thought.

Kara pushed back and forth on the huge piece stray ice that didn't seem to melt at her touch. She was swinging on it like a swing against the snow under her. She remembered swinging in swings in Ba Sing Sei one summer when she was five. Katara used to recite and ancient poem to the twins when they were struggling with something. Kara felt the urge to do the same. She closed her eyes and began to sing her mother's lullaby to herself.

"_Don't dwell on your sorrows just keep moving forward. . ." _She lost the beat for a second, then resumed. _"Just close your sweet eyes get lost in the darkness . . . and ready yourself for the challenges ahead, and fight back, my little angels just keep moving forward."_

**Gray eyes and blue eyes popped open at a new revelation.**

Gyatso tapped his fingers violently on the ice at his chair as he waited for his friends' arrival. An idea had popped into his head as he was talking to Rika-a fateful idea. His pale cheek were getting color back to them as he saw Iroh, Rika, and Roku came to the ice-burg.

"What's up, Gyatso?" Roku slipped out immediately. Even though he was only ten, he knew Gyatso as well as, or better than Iroh did. Gyatso only called on all three of them when something was up.

"Well," Gyatso sighed looking at his palms. "I have an idea. But . . . it might be dangerous, fatal even." "And?" Rika gave him her signature looks. "Tell us what's up!" Roku pounded his foot on the ice below.

**"I think we should try to fight in the war, and win it."**

**Okay, I finally found another way to update! :-) **

**So this chapter is not my best, it's hopefully my worst of all time! I think when I was writing this I just wanted to show how each character viewed their world, and show their personalities and opinions. **

**I also think for a few of them, it showed how much personality they had gotten from their parents.**

**Iroh for example, he is strong willed like Zuko, but has ( which will come out when the boys and girls reunite again) a secret super-softie side like both of his parents.**

**Also, Topaz. She'll be hard like Toph into the story (when the boys and girls reunite) and when she falls in love her soft side will come out.**

**There will also be romance between the adults too. Like flashbacks and stuff, so look out.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	8. You're Back! Who's That Kid!

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 8- Your back! Who's that kid?**

Kara placed her canoe paddler on the huge ice-burg she sat on. This was her favorite place to be. She remembered trying to climb into the hole her father was discovered in. So many of her parents' stories came back to her, and she enjoyed it greatly.

She had always wanted to have a bond like the one that her parents had: falling in love at first sight without even knowing it. It seemed so exciting to her. That was a once in a life-time thing.

Then, she realized it; there were lots of one time things in her family-Her father being the Avatar. Her mother being the only water-bender left in her tribe during the war in which her parents met. And lastly, her being a twin.

Kara sighed and lay on the ice, her feet half in the water, then closed her eyes. She really wanted to see her family right then. She didn't care if it was even Appa; she wanted to see her family.

Suddenly, she felt harsh winds almost blow her off the ice-burg. She air-bended herself more onto then ice-burg. She had realized too late that she had blown herself too fast on the ice. "Ouch!" she bumped into a huge figure.

When she finally opened her eyes to regain herself she was surprised to be leaned against a huge lump of fur. "What?" She inhaled the earthy odor of the "thing" and found it hugely familiar. "No way. . ." She put her loose hair behind her ear and backed up. "Appa!"

She couldn't contain her emotions. She no longer cared if anyone saw her. She stood up and ran to Appa and hugged him. "Oh, Appa . . ." She whispered into his fur. "Kara?" She heard a voice from above, and released herself from Appa. "Mom?" A figure jumped down from Appa and Kara almost fainted. "Mo-Mom." She could barely hear herself. The two could just stare at each other for awhile.

Kara felt a hot tear roll down her cheek, but didn't wipe it away this time. She just let it drop on the ice. Suddenly, she felt the urge to run to her mother. She ran and hugged her mother tightly. More tears dripped down her face as she dug her face into Katara's arm and sighed. "Oh, Kara-"

"Mommy!" Kara and Katara flew around to see a small toddler sliding down Appa's side. The boy had dark brown hair, and Kara's grey eyes. Oh, no. "Mommy, is that my sister you were talking about?" "Sister? Mom . . . he isn't, is he?" Kara's eyes suddenly worried. Katara pulled away from Kara and smiled nervously. "Mom. . ."

"Kara, he _is_ your brother."

**Cliff** **Hanger!! Okay just to exsplain a bit to those impatient people who want to know how old the baby is here's a hint: Katara found out she was pregures (pregnant) with him a few months after the kids left.**

**Just So You Know: My B-Day is the day the new season of Ace Of Cakes starts (a.k.a. July 17!)**

**Wish me a happy Birthday.**

** God Bless,**

** Leelee488512**


	9. Kuzon

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 8- Kuzon**

**In loving honor of Mako.**

"My brother!" Kara looked for something to focus on but she couldn't. "How could this be possible . . ? You and Dad have been fighting the war all this time right! He isn't . . . no," She shook her head in disbelief. But she knew that he was indeed her sibling. He was spitting image of her father. He had his hair, his grey eyes, and even the worried look on his face that Aang got when he knew something was wrong. "Kara, it-it's complicated-" "What's his name? How old is he?" She whispered. Kara looked at him more understanding. Having a little brother is not wrong at all. When she was walking to her brother, she barely caught her mother's small smile.

"His name is Kuzon. He was born the fifth summer month of the Fire Nation, year of the Horse." Kara looked up from Kuzon and blinked, and had a huge flashback to a few weeks before Azula came to the Fire Nation palace:

_Katara sat down and put her hand her head. "Mama, what's wrong?" Gyatso went up to her chair in the guest room. He always called her 'Mama' when she looked sad. Katara was sweating lightly and her face was slightly pale, she looked very sick. "Oh, it's nothing, Gyatso. I'm just a little sick-" "Okay, Mama." Aang came into the room after he had gone training with Zuko. He looked at Katara, then at the twins. "Kara, Gyatso, why don't you go play with Iroh or Topaz or Roku." "Okay." Kara said as Gyatso got up, then she followed Gyatso to the hallway. Gyatso looked back to see her ear against the door. "Kara . . . didn't Dad say to go hang out wit-" "I just want to hear them. Gyatso, I promise as soon as they're done talking I'll go with everybody and play "__**Redemption!**__" Okay?" Gyatso put his hands up in surrender. "You know what? If you get in trouble, it's not my fault. Kara, I really don't want to say that I told you so." And then he ran off. Kara listened silently to her parents._

"_Katara, why are you telling everybody that you aren't sick?" She thought of her father putting his hands up. "I'm not sick Aang-" "Throwing up most of last night, and the night before is not being sick!" Katara looked at her hands and sighed. "I don't know what I am, Aang." Aang' grey eyes widened slightly, and walked to Katara's chair. He took her chin and brought it up with his hand. "Katara? You're not . . . are you?" "I think so. . ." He almost flew up. "Aang, Aang, I'm not entirely sure. Don't tell anyone- not even the twins." Aang gave her a confused look. "Do you know how long Gyatso has said he wanted a little sibling?" 'Yes, ever since he could talk." "How do you think he would feel if we told him I was expecting, and it turned out to be a false alarm?" "Hmm…" Aang put his hand on his chin and sighed. "He'd be devastated. I see your point. No talking about this until we know for sure."_

"The year of the Horse was the year we were sent away, right?" Kara looked at her mother. Katara nodded. "When did you find out?" "About a month after the war had started. I got a baby bump." "What'd they do to you?" Katara smiled sadly. "They actually kept me in the Fire Nation until Kuzon was born. I was living with a kind woman named Su-Yung and her daughter. But after your brother was born, I was sent to Ba Sing Sei and lived with a woman named Jin." Katara giggled a bit and smiled wider. "She said she knew a boy named Lee, who fit most of my description of Zuko…who recommended me to visit her! I think they had a little fling while he lived over there." Kara's eyes widened. "Does Aunt Mai know about her?" "Of course she does! Mai has no reason to be jealous of Jin. I think every girl wanted a bit of Zuko before they found their own love." Kara's eye-brows went up. "Even you, Mom?" Katara blushed a light shade of pink. "Even when I threatened to kill him. . . I loved his scar. And when his hair grew out-" "Mom." "What? You asked. I answered." Kara rolled her eyes and took Kuzon's hand. "Why don't we introduce Kuzon to the family, Mom?"

"Kuzon, wait up!" Topaz yelled swallowing her hot spit to stop the burning in the back of her throat. Kara and the girls were put on babysitter duty when Katara had to catch up with the townspeople. Right before they started to babysit, the girls said to Kuzon "Wherever you want to go in the village we will take you."

Bad idea. Kuzon wanted to go to the pet shop. It was a long way away from the house, and it was too crowded to use Appa. They had to run, and they had just learned that Kuzon also ran as fast as Aang did. The girls could almost see the wind behind his heels. Who would've thought a four and a half year old could run like that?

"Okay," Kara panted putting her hands on her knees as she slightly bent down. "We're at the shop, Ku." Kuzon's eyes looked her up and down. "Kara, why is your hair wet?" Kara's hair was dripping like she had just gotten out of a pool, and it kind of smelled like Kimoto Chicken that was frozen, but still had sauce on it. Yuck. "Well, you made us run like, a mile from home at record speed, small stuff! And you made my throat hurt!" Topaz yelled at him. It vaguely reminded her of her mother. She sounded _exactly _like her mother. "Topaz! You don't have to be so mean to him!" Kara scolded Topaz after Kuzon got blank. Topaz thought she was talking to Katara. He looked like her was going to cry, and he started to. "Uh-Oh. . ."Kyoshi frowned and bent down. "Shh, shh, Ku-Ku. You want to hear a song I learned in the Fire Nation?" "I don't know." He mumbled starting to cry harder. "Well, let's see if you like it."

"_Leaves from the vine_

_falling so slow._

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_little soldier boy_

_Come marching home._

_Brave young soldier boy_

_comes marching home._

Kuzon's tears disappeared and he sniffled. "Who taught you that, Kyoshi?" He said reaching his hands up for her to pick him up. "Our Uncle Iroh," Kyoshi picked him up, and adjusted him on her body.

As the group came into the shop, Kara started to remember the song. Iroh would often have to sing that to calm Gyatso and the boys down when they were younger. He had promised to modify it to a girls' version, and he easily did. Changing soldier boy, to soldier _girl_. "So Kuzon, what pet do you want?" Kara asked as she looked around. "I want that one!" Kuzon pointed to a sleeping White Lion-Fox. It was the last one in the cage. It's white and grey fur was shaggy, and its whiskers were overgrown. "Are you sure you want that pet, don't you want a . . ." There wasn't really anything left in the shop. Then, Li walked out from a room behind the desk. "Hi, guys- who's that?" His eyes wandered to the toddler on Kyoshi. "He's my little brother." Kara smiled. "Surprise!" Li almost gave them a look, but then he realized as always, he always got filled in eventually, and he was patient. "So Li, what are you doing here?" Topaz tapped her finger tips on the desk. "I kind of work here, and have been since Han Ling bought this place." That was a long time ago. "Well. Kuzon," Kara gestured to her brother "wants the Whit Lion-Fox. How much is he, if it is a male." "It's a male, but, he really wants it?" Kara sighed and nodded. "He's the last one here." Li slightly frowned walking to the cage. "Yes. . ." He sighed and pulled out his key. "Here," Li took out the animal and placed it in Kara's hands. "It's on the house." "Why, how much is he?" "Well, he's the only animal left for a reason." Kyoshi put Kuzon down and Kara handed him the animal. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Li, thanks for the offer. See you later.

"So what are you going to name him, Kuzon?" Katara bended down to him. The pet had actually taken a liking to Kuzon very quickly. He was relaxed comfortably in Kuzon's arms, and was currently licking his cheek. "I don't know. Avatar Jr. is too over-rated, and Furry is babyish." Katara frowned playfully. "But you're still a baby, Ku-Ku." "I'm a man, Mama! Just like Dad! I'll be saving the world one day. And if that doesn't work out, I'll be like the Blue Spirit. I'll save others in disguise helping the Avatar. And-wait. . ." He looked at his pet. "The Blue Spirit? Just right. Heroic, smart, kind, mysterious, attractive-" Katara gave him a look. "Kuzon do you know what attractive means?" "Yes, Aunt Jin said that was what Uncle Zuko was, so it must be a good thing because Uncle Zuko is the Blue Spirit. But, the name isn't perfect yet, it needs to fit pet. . . I got it!"

**"The White Spirit!"**

**Yay! I finished this chapter. I got the idea to add iroh's song to this chappie because yesterday I saw the Tales of Iroh, and fell in love with it. **

**Review, review, review!**

**I hope you're in heaven Mako, we've had lots of great laughs because of you.**

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**

**P.S.- Mako played Iroh on Avatar fom seasons 1-3 , he died before season 4.**


	10. Escaping the North Pole Part 1

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 9- Escaping the North Pole part one**

Gyatso closed his eyes as he sat in his room. He was on the dark green mat he had brought with his belongings to the Pole. His knuckles touched one another as he intertwined his legs to form a pretzel shape.

He was meditating deeply. Taking huge breathes until he found balance. The wind was blowing into the room calmly, and he heard the light laughing of fifth-graders playing '_Redemption_'. He had taught them how when he was twelve. They have played it ever since.

It felt good to meditate, being the Avatar's son. He almost felt like he was almost entering the spirit world. His eyelids were closing even more in a sleepily manner. He was about to fall into a deep slumber when something interrupted him.

"Gyatso! Gyatso!" Rika pounded on the door not knowing at all what he was doing. "You can't stay locked up in there forever! We have to talk about the plan-" Rika's voice came to a halt when the door opened and a new side of Gyatso unveiled itself. A scary side. "What do you _want_?" He yelled in her face. She just paused to look at him. Pakku had been training him hard. Very hard. She noticed that he being stressed made his muscles bulge and show their true characteristics. He had eight abs that you couldn't usually see, even when he was topless. His arm muscles were showing as he squeezed the wooden door open. "Sorry, I didn't know you were busy." She sighed and turned her feet to leave. "No," he grabbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry for being rude." He backed up a few steps and listened. "Well, I was just saying that everyone is ready for you to talk about the plan." "Oh," he scratched his head in a seemingly familiar way. "Alright, I guess I could explain it to you guys."

"Good," Rika looked her friend up and down. "Plus, you might want to put a shirt on before you leave. My dad says there is going to be a horrible snow storm today. Even the little kids are going inside." "See you then, Rika."

"When are we leaving?" Roku asked massaging the light beard that was growing on his chin. It was barely the size of a goatee. Roku had developed very quickly for a boy his age. He was almost Rika's height at 5 feet, 4 inches-very tall for a Fire Nation ten year old boy. The average height for them was about 4 feet, 10 inches. His dark brown eyes squinted at Gyatso waiting for an answer to his question.

Gyatso had filled the group in on an escape plan. They were to reach Ba Sing Sei by the start of their winter months, and be at the Fire Nation by theirs. "I'm planning for us to leave for Ba Sing Sei next week. That should be enough time to get ready." "Hmm," Iroh sighed and breathed into his parka. "Have you told anyone else about this master plan yet? I don't think Pakku will even let us walk out of the door if he finds out about this. Let alone Rika's dad. Mr. Chan won't let her go out alone! Gyatso, I hate to say this but, did you think this all through? I mean, all of us would love to go out and fight in the war, but we need a well thought out plan. I honestly don't think that we even have the supplies to do so, since we're not having pit stops.

Our canoe will not fit all of us, and the supplies. We need a ship, G, a ship. We don't have Appa anymore. We only have ourselves." Iroh pumped his knuckles, and suddenly got an idea. "We should leave in maybe three weeks, that's enough time to earn enough money to rent an old ship. We will have enough left over money to get a pound of food ever week we're out. We'll have to eat small though, so we can preserve food."

Gyatso raised his eyebrow at his friend. "Didn't you just say this plan wasn't well thought out?"

"I just thought it out."

* * *

**Okay, now that that chapter is finished, I have an announcement. I will be making song choices for readers to listen to from this chap on (If I remember the song). You guys will most likely find the songs on YouTube or (Yes, I'm a band/orchestra geek) **

** God Bless,**

** Leelee488512**


	11. Escaping the North Pole Part 2

**A/N-** I highly request that you put on Waltz of The Flowers (The Nutcraker Suite) while reading after 'That Night' I was listening to that while I was writing this.

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 10- Escaping the North Pole part two**

Iroh and Gyatso walked into Master Pakku's room with lumps in their throats. They finally had time to tell their current guardian. Having round the clock jobs was a lot of hard work. From cleaning the cages in the pet shop ever Monday from sunrise to sunset (with a break for school) to babysitting kindergarteners all day. It was hard enough to wake up for school the day after a job.

Iroh's golden brown turned a hazel brown when Pakku turned from his telegram. "What is it boys?" "Umm. . ." Iroh brushed the liquid from his black brow slowly. Anyone could tell he was nervous. Everyone was nervous when talking to Pakku-everyone except Rika, of course. "M-Master Pakku, we'd like to ask you something important." Gyatso said standing straighter. He made his face strait and took a deep breathe. "Well, tell me before I drop dead, boys!" Pakku laughed at his own juvenile joke. "Okay. . ."

**That Night**

"It's not like you guys went already." Rika put her arm around Iroh and Gyatso and hugged her blanket around them. "We know but I just can't put my finger on what he meant by 'I promised not to let you do such a thing.'" Gyatso looked out of the window next to them. They were in Rika's living room, sitting by the fireplace. It was hailing and raining hard that night. The boys even brought their things in case they had to spend the night there. "I mean, who made him promise anything? Why can't we fight for what we believed in? Isn't that what my mother always told us . . . my mother?" Gyatso came to a realization. "Your mother what, G?" Rika tried to find his emotion in his facial features. "My mother told Pakku not to let us enter the war because she didn't want us to get hurt or captured. It makes so much sense now! If we were to get captured, or found out, the war would be over. Azula would kill us, make our-my fathers get into rouge Avatar State and kill everyone. That is her view of revenge, but if we stay here forever, she is bound to find us and her troops will make us re-live history.

Either way we'll have to fight, so why not leave. If we map out the right places to go, she'll never find us and give up searching. If we don't we could risk the whole capital!"

* * *

**That was a pretty cool chapter to me, personally, if you had the vision I had. I hope you understood it. Plus, I really needed to give the guys some chapter time. **

**I bet if you didn't hear waltz of the flowers ( listen to this on YouTube) you didn't feel the vibe. **

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**

**P.S.- There will only be a few more chaps before the girls catch up with the guys. **

**P.P.S.- Hint, HintIt may have something to do with a living place (not the Lion Turtle!)**


	12. Change of Heart

**I didn't really have one song for this one, but my fav out of the ones that I listened to was Over My Head (cable car) by:The Fray.**

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 12- Change of heart**

Surprisingly, it was still a disaster outside. When the boys were trying to get to the boat shop, Roku almost blew away. The umbrella in his hands blew away with the wind!

Iroh's hair was dripping wet, and he was shivering like crazy. "F-full of cha-chagrin, yet, I?" Gyatso shivered out as they knocked on the ice door hastily. It was his idea not to bring an extra umbrella. Iroh rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He looked like he was dipped in a pool. His hair was even frizzy.

Right as Iroh was about to retort, then the store owner opened the door. "Hello, Mr. Wu. C-Can we come in, please." Gyatso's lips were turning an ice blue. Mr. Wu backed up quickly. "Of course, boys, come in." The boys shivered a few thank you-s and walked in.

"So what can I do for you, boys?" Mr. Wu asked sitting down on a pillow. "Well, sir," Gyatso started. "We would like to purchase a boat from you tonight." Mr. Wu breathed into his knuckles and sighed. "Um, what kind of boat would you like to have?" "We would like a big one, with sleeping compartments- three compartments." "Do you have the money for that kind of transportation?" Iroh spoke up. "We have 500 silver coins. That is equivalent to 300 gold ones, the usual price for a boat of that capacity."

Mr. Wu massaged his grey beard and looked at the three. "How old are you three?" "Iroh, the one legally buying it is 16 years old." "Do you have a document signed by a parent or legal guardian?"

Pakku had already said no, so the boys went to another source. Gran-Gran. She had just come back from her vacation to Kyoshi Island. When the guys had told her all the details (which Pakku didn't listen to) she signed the form immediately. It wasn't bad for them to do that without consenting Pakku, right.

"Yes, right here." Iroh took the drippy paper out of his robe and pointed to Gran-Gran's signature. "Alright, you've bought a boat, boys."

"So when can we leave in it?" Roku spoke too soon. "Actually, you have to wait a month until you can actually _leave_ init?" "Why!" Gyatso almost yelled at Mr. Wu.

He could see his dream right in his face, but it was always brought higher or lower like a doggie bone. "Well, we have to sign so much paper work that will have to be transferred back and forth to the council in the South Pole." A classic look painted on Iroh. One of a very, very, angry Fire Lord. "This is atrocious! Do you know how long we've worked every day to even get 500 silver coins? You have no idea! No idea why we even need this boat! Mr. Wu, I haven't seen my parents in five years! It may seem like a short time, but to tell you the truth, I can't even remember how it felt for my mother to hug me, to kiss me! Roku barely remember how she looks! And you cannot say that you know how that feels, sir." His nostrils were flaring, and he stood up. Keep the money, but we are leaving." With that, the group stood up, bowed to Mr. Wu and left.

Iroh had stopped the guys at Rika's house. "What's up, Iroh?" Gyatso looked at the bizarre look on his friends face. "I'm going to wake Rika up, we're leaving, Gyatso. We are leaving tonight." "Wait-what?" Gyatso took hold of Iroh's shoulder as he walked to Rika's bedroom window. She slept on the first floor. "Iroh, do you know exactly how we are going to get out of here." Golden brown eyes met light blue ones in an icy stare. "How do you think?" "No!" Gyatso whispered sharply. "You can't steal!" "Rika, get up!" Iroh pounded on her window.

"Gyatso, just watch me."

* * *

**Yay! I got that done!! **

**Whoo, I really got bored writing the conversation with Mr.Wu. So ummmm, this was basically an opening up chapter for Iroh. I guess i just wanted to show more of Zuko in him, than Uncle Iroh. I'll probably show some of Mai in him too.**

**Even though I have already decided the pairnings in my head, who would you guys like to see get together? **

** God Bless,**

** Leelee488512**


	13. Ice

**The song for this one was 'We Gonna Win'.**

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 13- Ice**

Gyatso could not believe his ears. "Iroh! Listen to me!" Gyatso pulled Iroh to face him. "You don't want to do this, Iroh!" He shook his friend desperately, but nothing seemed to work. "Iroh, think! Do you think your family will approve of this?" "Do you think _your_ family will approve of what you're trying to do?" Iroh turned to Gyatso and just stared at him. He looked paler than usual that night. His cheek bones were tight, and you could tell he was struggling with what he thought was right and wrong.

"Iroh, you don't want to make the wrong choice." Gyatso said one last thing before Iroh continued banging on the window. "Fine," Gyatso backed up and took Roku's hand. "Do what you want, but we will not be at all a part of this." Iroh turned around one last time. "I'm not going to steal a boat, Gyatso. I'm going to use yours."

"Mine! That ship is like 21 years older than me!" The ship that Iroh was talking about the ship that was handed down to Gyatso from his Grandfather. It was from the Day of Black Sun. It was the oldest ship in the capitol. Of course it had all of the compartments they needed, but Gyatso worried about how it would hold up against the harsher waters and hail. "Gyatso, it is the only way not to steal a different boat." Gyatso sighed and wiped what he didn't know was either sweat or rain from his forehead. "Okay, Iroh. We just need to leave before Pakku gets up."

The quads ran through the melting ice of the North Pole. The four were hand in hand, having the other's back. The hail was cracking the ice, and the rain was making it slippery. A total death sentence, especially because it was shiny navy blue sky and no one was awake anymore. If anyone fell through the ice, they were a goner.

Rika was struggling to keep hold of her bag full of clothes while running through slippery ice. She could feel the liquid in between her toes. The ice was melting because if her boots! Her boots were kept by the fireplace, so they were the only ones warm enough to melt ice! She gasped when she felt ice crack from under her. She squeezed Gyatso's hand tighter. She had only missed falling by a centimeter. As the group went through another patch of thin ice, Rika slipped on the ice.

"Ouch!" She screamed falling onto the ice. "Rika! Are you alright?" Gyatso went to help her up. She exhaled. "Fortunately" She started to bring herself up. Crack. "AH!" She fell through the ice, and dropped into the icy water. She felt her body freeze up, and tried to make air bubbles and float back up. She just couldn't do it. "Rika, reach up and grab my hand!" Iroh brought his hand into the water. It was no use; she was drifting deeper and deeper. And even worse, she was blacking out. Her eyes stood open, but she wasn't there.

Iroh brought his hand up frantically and looked at Gyatso. "What are you waiting for? Water-bend her out!" Gyatso's face showed a picture of panic. "I don't know how to do that!" "You mom and dad did it all the time!" Gyatso rolled his eyes in a scared motion. "I am not a water-bending master! I just know the easy ticks, not the life saving ones-" The boys turned to see Roku jump into the water. "Roku!" Iroh practically jumped in to get his brother.

The boys looked into the water and could've sworn they were seeing the impossible. Roku was swimming up with Rika in arm. He looked bad though. As the boys helped Roku and Rika out, they noticed that Rika was a light shade of sea blue. Iroh took her in his arms and looked at where they were going. The boat was a mile away, and Rika had a pulse. They could still make it, Rika's bag just wouldn't.

* * *

**Okay, that was a really hard chapter to write, personally. I had a lot going through my head about this. I'm already thinking about future plots (finish the first one! I know)**

**Roku to the rescue!! I know, it seems really weird that a ten year old could save a thirteen year old, but I love the concept. Plus, Roku needs some praise. **

**Okay, just for the future, I'll be telling you the bending abilities of the kids (I will not spoil the good ones though!): **

**Gyatso: Water Bending**

**Kara: Air B****ending**

**Iroh: It's a surprise!**

**Topaz: Same as Iroh. In my point of view, this will be the best scene in the book beside Iroh kissing- wait I said no spoiling, sorry :-(**

**Kysohi: Will maybe take up her Moms job?**

**Kuzon: ??**

** God Bless,**

**Leelee4888512**


	14. Life

**For the half until Roku finishes saying "Try it, Iroh!" I listened to Clair de lune. After that, I listened to 'I question Mark' by Wade Robinson.**

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 14- Life**

Iroh, Gyatso, and Roku sat on the wooden ship and stared at their friend. She was ice cold, and unconscious. The only thing you could hear was the breathing in the boat. The guys still didn't know what to do to keep her from dying. They thought if they let her lay in the sun, the ice would melt from her body. All that melted was a few pieces of ice under her left eye. It was no use.

While Gyatso and Iroh talked of what to do, Roku walked up to Rika and kneeled next to her. He took her hand and brought his face to her ear, then told her what was happening to them softly. He told her that everything was going to be alright, and that they were on their way to Omashu, and would be getting off boat as soon as they got to land. He also told her not to die.

"Roku, come over here!" Iroh summoned his little brother. "Coming!" He yelled back, and then leaned back down to Rika one last time. "See you later, Rika." He ran to his brother and took a seat next to him. "What is it?" He asked glancing back at Rika. "Well," Iroh started. "Do you have any ideas of what to do with Rika?" Gyatso rolled his eyes, at Iroh. "Iroh, my idea was perfectly fine." "Gyatso, I haven't Fire-bended since I was eleven! I've probably lost the energy to even do so." "I bet you haven't" Roku stated looking at his brother. "You were so good at it back at home, even I remember that. Why wouldn't you have the energy to bend now?" Iroh looked at his hands. "To tell you the truth, I have not even tried to ever since we were sent away." "Why not, Iroh?" Gyatso tried to find an emotion in Iroh's face. "Well, it's not like I'm you, Gyatso. I don't live where my bending is most powerful. You can take water out of anywhere. I can barely do that with fire." Iroh sighed and put his hand to his face. "I can't even do a flaming kick anymore, or make a spark."

"Actually," Roku spoke. "You could fire-bend. All you have to do is focus your inner fire on Rika . . ." Roku made an unexpected discovery. "Iroh, you could melt the ice on her. Just enough to get her brain working. Then Gyatso could water-bend, and you could heat the water. Just put the water all over her so her she could move!" Roku stood up, and grabbed his elders to follow him. "Try it, Iroh!"

Iroh breathed into his palms and placed them on Rika's head. I hope I get this, he thought breathing in deeply. Focus all energy on fire. He held his breath trying to mimic his father. One, two, three, he thought. And tried to fire-bend lightly. Nothing came out. "No!" He took his hands off of his friend and hit himself in the head. "Iroh, it's alright." Gyatso laid his hand on Iroh's shoulder. "Try one more time, for Rika?" Iroh nodded and put on a determined face. No thinking, he thought. He closed his eyes and put his hands back on Rika.

Once again, he took a deep breath, but this time held it a bit longer. He tried to release it through his hands, and felt nothing work. Then, like clock work, he got a flash back:

"_Iroh, to fire-bend, you must try to focus on a strong emotion or the creators of fire-bending." Fire Lord Zuko said to his six year old son as he showed him the movement of a fire bender. "What do you focus on, Daddy?" Zuko looked back at his son and sighed. "I focus on the dragons-the very first fire-benders. Iroh, I do not want you to focus on rage or anger as a source of fire-bending. That will only destroy you, because, whatever you focus on becomes a part of you- and my son will not be filled with rage." Thinking nothing of it, Iroh breathed in and thought he was a mighty red dragon flying through the air, lighting candles. _

_Iroh braced himself, and pushed out a huge punch. He felt the fire elevate through his arm to his fist, and out. "Yes!" He yelled and jumped up. He repeated the motion a couple of times before letting his father teach him something new._

Iroh's eyes popped open as he felt the same sensation he did as a boy. His hands let out a soft red puff of heat. The ice from Rika's head started to drip away, and evaporate. The boys watched the color come back to her in awe. The heat was moving throughout her body.

Suddenly, her blue eyes popped open, and she started to cough up water, which Gyatso water bended away from her. Rika sat up quickly, and then fell onto Gyatso and Iroh. "What happened?" She asked when the guys jumped on her with hugs. "We're just happy you're alive." Roku glanced up at her with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Yeah, just in case you didn't notice, Roku's got a crush on Rika. I don't know if it's a Kataang kind of crush or a puppy love crush. You tell me on the review boards! I, honestly don't care about their age difference. I only care if its me :-)**

**I'll be mentioning the girls in a chapter or so, so don't get crazy. **

**Gosh, I am totally surprised that nobody PM'd or reviewed any couple suggestions. Please, I need reader participation. I'm trying to be like Mike and Bryan!!**

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	15. A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**I think you know what song to listen to from the title in parentaces. Listen to the original version sang in the Cinderella movie. Start the song when Kara says "Oh".**

Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar

Chapter 15- **A Long Time Ago (A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes)**

"Kuzon, are you sure that Mama said that you and TWS could go in Grandpa's favorite canoe?" Kara sat in front of her little brother pretzel -crossed on an iceberg with the girls. Just an hour ago, the girls had found Kuzon and TWS in Hakoda's canoe about a mile and a half away from the iceberg in the open sea. Kara had to air-bend the current towards them so that they could come back. She and the girls had been trying to see why he would do such a thing.

"Uh-huh," Kuzon said throwing huge grey eyes at her. The original trick to get out of something, of course made by their father. Even as an adult, Aang could get out of things with them. Kara remembered one time when the family was in the Earth Kingdom. Aang stayed late with Toph and Sokka to gamble, when Katara specifically said to stay with Teo to help him with babysitting all of the kids (Katara had to do some late errands). All Aang had to do was give the "sorry, I love you, and will never do it again" card and give Katara those eye, and he was off the hook. Occasionally, when Katara was in a very angry mood (giving the kids hot mint and strawberry- apple tea, which had the same effect as caffeine on children) wouldn't cut it. But Kara was no Katara.

"Don't give me those innocent eyes, little man, I've done that trick more than you have, and I face my consequences and tell the truth." Kara heard her tone getting a little motherly, and hushed it a bit. "So what, or why rather, did you do that?" Kuzon shrugged innocently and stroked TWS' fur.

Topaz walked up to him and looked him square in the eye when Kara sighed in despair. Her next move surprised everyone. "Listen up, you pre-puberty stricken toddler, why did you sneak off. If you don't answer I will totally return TWS and tell your Mother so as well." She had a scary shine in her green eyes that her mother gave whenever giving a threat.

"Topaz how could you say that to him!" Kara jumped at her friend. "He's just four ye-" "I wanted to find him." Kuzon said his voice trembling a bit. Kuzon inherited hate to argue just as his parents did. "Find who, Ku?" Kuzon stroked TWS' fir again. "I wanted to find my big brother."

Those last words hit Kara hard. She understood exactly why he wanted to. Living without Gyatso those five years were the hardest of Kara's life yet. He was basically her rock. So one would know that leaving him would be a hard task. Perhaps the hardest part of that would be when she entered school. Of course Kara was used to meeting new people at school, being the avatar's daughter meant transferring schools almost every month. But staying at a certain place for a long time was a whole different area. She learned that if you stayed somewhere too long you become best friends with someone and worst enemies with someone else. Gyatso would usually get her out of an enemy's way, but since he wasn't there she had to give a tough face, or get someone else to stick up for her. Since, Kara was always a soft hearted person, so Topaz usually did the standing up for her.

"Oh," Kara picked her little brother up. "That's what you wanted to do. Well, you do know that to find our big brother you must know everything about him, right?" "I guess so. Will you tell me?" Kuzon rested his head on her shoulder, and TWS licked her cheek softly as she started to walk to her own canoe to go back to the main land. Topaz and Kyoshi could only follow in chagrin. "Kara," Kuzon yawned smacking his lips softly. "Will you tell me after my nappy time?" "Of course, Kuzon."

**After Nappy Time**

Kuzon lay in Kara's bed side ways listening curiously to his elder sister. "Gyatso looks like me! Really ?" Kara nodded quickly as if she was a little child just as he was. " Yep, if you both look like Papa, of course you do! And Gyatso is the very same age as me, exactly- give a few minuets. But, I know Mama has already told you everything that I have. Though there is one thing that she might have left out." "What?" He said as softly as a pillow. An unlikely tone for a boy as hyper as he was. "He loves you very, very much!" Kara touched his nose with her index finger. "But he hasn't seen me at all." "So, doesn't Mama always say that everybody loves everybody without even knowing it. Plus, since we're all brothers and sister, we automatically love each other extra! That means that there is a special place in his heart just for you, and he doesn't even know it." Kara looked back at herself after that line. She realized that she has always felt that there was someone else that she loved who she didn't see in the flesh besides God himself. She had stopped being jealous of people with little siblings after a month in the South Pole ( as she usually did). Right then she smiled at her brother a smile that she hadn't smiled in a long time. A smile of true happiness that was not triggered by her nerves as teachers told her, but one that she owed God, Gyatso, Kuzon, and all of her family.

* * *

**This chapter is one of my favorites because it shows how close a relationship that Kara has with her brothers. **

**I know my chapter title was weird but it was what I was feeling. **

**I actually got this song by accident. I listened to Reflection ( Mulan) and I won't say I'm in Love ( Hercules) because I was bored and clicked on A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart makes and it made memories of my toddler day come rolling back. This chapter was originally supposed to be about Kara persuading Katara to let her try to find Gyatso, but turned into a soft chapter.**

**Listening to the somg made me think about my early childhood days, and I am really in the mood to watch it. You should too.**

** God Bless,**

** Leelee488512**


	16. Kara, Mama started Crying

**Go to YouTube and search "A sad piano song from Japan" for this chap. It really fills the mood.**

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 16- "Kara, Mama started Crying. . ."**

It was a rainy day that oddly fit Katara's mood. She couldn't stop crying at all. Her light blue eyes were stained with red and glistened with water. Katara was sitting on the bed that she had once slept on as a child. The place was her calmest sanctuary, a place where no one dared to enter if she had water-bended a lock on the door. Her crying was so soft that only the people who had the best hearing could realize it. Only them, or people that could tell when a soul was aching, someone such as her youngest son Kuzon.

Only four, but could tell what kind of person someone was. Topaz, for instance. She was usually very cold to him, but he could easily forgive her. For he knew that she was only acting that way out of sadness. He didn't know it, but he greatly reminded her of Gyatso, and as you know, she only wished to forget about the boys. Kuzon was an automatic reminder of them. Also, children, unlike adults, are very sensitive to the spirit realm or world. Especially an offspring of an avatar.

Kuzon walked up to his mother's room and knocked lightly. "Mama, why don't you come play with us?" "K-Kuzon?" Was Katara's teary reply. "Yes, Mama, that's me." Kuzon's eyes started to dim with worry as his mother continued. "I can't play right now, okay. I need to be alone." To Kuzon. It was an unlikely thing for his mother to say. Katara was never one to dislocate herself from everyone. "Mama what's wrong?" Kuzon felt himself start to tear up as his lips quivered with every word he said. "I'm just a little bit sad, Kuzon. Don't worry about me; just go out with your sister." Katara's voice broke as she ended her sentence. Those words stabbed the child in the heart hard. He didn't know why, but his mother was sad. He tried to retrace his steps to see if anyone had said something wrong or mean to her. Katara had been happy all of the seven or eight weeks they had been in the South Pole. Nothing seemed to fit. All he knew to do was go to Kara.

Kara was talking to Li when Kuzon came up to her. She could tell by his face that something was wrong with her little brother. "What is it, Kuzon? Why are you sad?" Kuzon sniffled up his tears and tried to be strong. "Kara, Mama started crying in her room, and I don't know why? Did anything happen to her?" Kara's nose scrunched lightly as she turned to Li. "Um, I'm sorry, Li. I promise to-" "Kara, nothing is wrong with helping your Mom. I can always talk to you later; I have to get ready for a date anyways." Kara's left eyebrow raised and she gave him a teasing smile. "A date with Kyoshi by any chance?" "That's for me to know, and you to find out _after_ you help your Mom."

"Mom, open up." Kara knocked on the icy door to her mother's room. "Kara, please let me be." Katara sniffled, and then returned to crying. "Mom, we are worried about you. Everyone is." "Kara, please let me be sad this once. You do not need to rescue me this time; I have seen you out there. You need to learn how to rescue yourself know." Kara's grey eyes looked at the floor. "Dad would want me to help others first." Katara's cries seemed to worsen when Kara mentioned Aang. Katara itched her brain for something to help her out. It was the first spring month in the Water Tribe, the second in the Air Temple . . . that was it! It was her father's 133rd Birthday. That would easily explain Katara's actions. "Mom, please let me in. I can help you. I went through the same thing on my Birthday." The lock on the door melted and Kara went in to see her mother on her bed. She looked like time had been rewound to when Katara was 5 years old and Kya had died.

Katara's hair was frizzed and messed up. Her tan skin was now as pale as a newborn baby's and tears enveloped her face. "Oh, Mama" Kara sat next to her mother's bed and took her hand. "Did you cry when Dad's birthday came up all the other years you were away?" Kara tried not to pull information from her mother in a venerable state but did not know how to get answers. "Not at all, but something seems off today. Like his soul is no longer here, or his face. It's almost as if he died." Deeper tears began to develop in Katara's eyes as she thought. "What-what if he did die?" "Don't think about that, Mom. He couldn't have died. He's the avatar." "He died once before, years ago." "What?" Kara stiffened. "Before we even got together. In a battle in Ba Sing Sei." Katara's voice faltered. "He still had that scar on his back when I was there. . ." "Mama! What is wrong? Ho-how do you sense something like that?" "I don't even know. You know what, if he were dead, one of you would sense it. You shouldn't even listen to me." Katara sat up. "Do you sense something?" Kara closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. "Nothing at all."

As Kara walked out of the room, something hit her. Something grim and evil. A scent tinkled her nose and her bones tightened. She started to feel sick. The scent smelled like death, and that's when it hit her. Her father was dead, and told her mother so that day. Being the avatar's wife meant you probably got signs from the spirit world. They did have a physical and spiritual bond. Kara stopped to turn and tell her mother, but vowed that she could not break her heart all over again.

* * *

**I totally gave you guys two BIG HINTS. **

**1: Aang has died. This is no joke. He is as dead as fried meat. **

**2: You'll have to re-read those last two paragraphs to find out. **

**Review Please!**

** God Bless,**

** Leelee488512**

**P.S.- If this chapter stunk (which I think it did-kinda) just know that it was a plot setting chapter.**


	17. Sarcastically Brilliant

**I really did not have a lot of time to publish this. It is 9:35 pm on my coast right now and I cannot really type a lot. I finished this chap in advance thank God so I can make an AN at the bottem after the chap. No song for this. After you read it decide.**

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 17- Sarcastically Brilliant**

"The Earth Kingdom never forced women to cook." Topaz retorted to Katara when she tried to teach the girls how to cook salmon. Katara sighed and water-bended some water into the light blue pot from the ice that the girls had gathered for her. When Katara found out that the girls (at least Topaz and Kyoshi) could not cook she demanded that they let her teach them.

Topaz was the only one who took the decency to complain. "The Earth Kingdom did not have to force women to cook for their families. It was just standard, that is, unless you lived in a high ranked family, like yourself." She rubbed two pieces of wood together hastily to start a fire, and when she placed the bowl on the burning wood there was not even a splinter on her finger. Katara took a piece of the salmon she stripped and dropped it into the bowl to boil. "I thought that everyone had a cook." Topaz said uncharacteristically, and chuckled at herself lightly while watching Katara adding another strip into the bowl. "Yeah, it's not like most people not to have a personal chef in their homes," Kyoshi laughing herself. Kara was about to enter to complete the usual tri-joke when someone else gave it a try. "My family isn't fortunate enough to have a cook-" Katara dramatically sighed. "We just have YOU!!" Kara fake-cried and they all cracked up together.

Kara's eyes wandered over to the boiling bowl. Hot water bubbles were overflowing in the pot and steam was erupting. "Uh, Ma." Katara looked at the pot and quickly water-bended some ice into the water, just making it worse. "Mom, that is just making it worse." She air-bended the water in a direction that wouldn't burn anyone. Instead of helping the situation, it made the water liquefy that part of the floor, making Katara freeze that part. That would make everyone slip if they weren't careful. "Oh, darn." Katara sighed "You kids are right when you say adults shouldn't try to blend with you all. It leads to disaster." At that she walked away.

Topaz picked up a strip of fish and bit into it before gagging softly. "Great salmon, burnt is the new well done!" She said with faux happiness. "Ah, why am I lying- the food is so much better in the Earth Kingdom." This she said looking at the sky yearning to go home. "You know, Pazzie, that's an idea . . . we should go to the Earth Kingdom! You're brilliant." Topaz looked at her friend questioningly and sighed. "Okay, thanks I guess, not that I was paying any attention until you said I'm brilliant." "I thought that we should go to the Earth Kingdom. We could explore, be more informed about the war, and at least get Kyoshi some formal sword training." "I think I like that but, Kara, that's great and all . . . except, you have to persuade your mother somehow." Kyoshi chimed in softly. Kara herself hadn't thought of that or anything. "That, I did not think about. My mother will be hard to persuade, she _is_ one of the most protective people I know." Topaz stifled a laugh. "Not to me." She chuckled to Kyoshi for an inside joke.

**So. . . where are your fan opinions! I need you to decide which order I am putting this stuff in. I only have one couple suggestion (thank you AvatarAeries or somebody else- speak up if that's you). I have another question for those who haven't gotten a spoiler. Do you want Aang to be alive or dead? Tell me.**

**God Bless,**

** Leelee488512**


	18. To The Earth Kingdom part 1

**

* * *

**

Before you read, just know that private days are days when you exile yourself from other people for a day or something for meditation or fasting or whatever.

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 18- To the Earth Kingdom Part 1**

Kara knocked on her mothers' door softly the next morning. Her palms were sweaty and she could hear her own heart beating. Topaz and Kyoshi had helped her come up with a plan to persuade Katara into letting the girls travel to the Earth Kingdom, but she had to present it by herself. That would be almost a first in all of her fifteen years of life. Topaz and Kyoshi would be her "entourage" in situations like the one she was in, and would back her up when she got shaky. Since they were doing other activities (Kyoshi was on a date and Topaz was having a "private day") so Kara could not get to them.

"Come in!" Katara said lightly as usual.

Kara guessed that she was playing with Kuzon in there. So she placed her hand on the ice door and pushed it as slow as she could. Kara could not remember the last time she had been as nervous as she was now. Actually, she could- the day the kids were sent away to their separate poles. She was talking to Iroh, but that is another story.

She walked into the room and smiled her nervous smile. Her lips were smiling but the ends had a bit of a frown on them. Katara looked up and easily noticed, but decided not to push on that.

"What is it, Kara?" Her blue eyes wandered over her daughter reading her exact emotions as she put her son on her lap.

"Oh, um. . . I wanted to, um, ask you something."

Katara blinked as her daughters' voice almost screeched at the end of her sentence.

"What do you want to ask?" Katara frowned lightly. "No dates."

"Oh," Kara laughed lightly, relaxing a bit at her mothers' joke that was actually quite serious.

"No, Mom, I wanted to ask if Kyoshi, Topaz, and I could go somewhere."

Katara stroked Kuzon's dark brown hair softly. "As long as it has multiple mature adult supervisors, go ahead, just don't drink anything."

"Actually, where we want to go has no real adult supervision. We want to go to the. . . Earth Kingdom." Kara paused to look at her mother.

Katara had literally paused. Her blue eyes looked paler than usual, and she had a blank look on her face. She looked almost dead. Katara blinked quickly and looked up at her daughter.

"No, you cannot go to the Earth Kingdom on your own." Katara said almost as if giving a hint to the teen.

"Mom, we would be able to earn enough money and once we get to Kyoshi Island we could buy stuff. Topaz, Kyoshi, and I are intelligent and resourceful. Plus Kyoshi and I could protect the group."

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes in a way that only mothers could. "You still would not have any adult supervision and transportation."

"We were thinking that since Li might come too, we could use the ship that his dad gave to him."

"I won't let you go anywhere without adult supervision." Katara sat Kuzon on her lap when he started to run around in a bored manner.

"Umm, well . . . wait a second! You could be our adult supervisor and protector, plus you know more about the four nations than we do!"

A small smile tugged on Katara's lips as she put a lock of her hair behind her ear. She looked at her son and whispered in his ear so that Kara could not hear them. The boy smiled and life seemed to come back to him. He stood up and jumped up and down.

"Mama, are we really going to the Earth Kingdom?" He yelled.

"Yep, and we will get to visit your Uncle Bumi too."

Kara' mouth opened slightly and her lips curved into a smile as well. "We're going as far as Omashu?"

"Well," Katara chuckled "We might go to Ba Sing Sei also. You did say the Earth Kingdom, yes? That not only includes Kyoshi, but Ba Sing Sei and Omashu and more as well."

**I finally got this done!! **

**I will get to the guys in the next chapter hopefully. I will tell you now that the start of pairing is very, very near!**

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	19. One Flashback and One Victory

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of An Avatar **

**Chapter 19- One Flashback and One Victory**

Meanwhile, Gyatso and the gang were resting peacefully in the comfort of their ship. It was one of the calmest nights they had ever seen since their departure from the North Pole. They had been gone for almost three weeks and the time away from what had been their home for the past five years (for Rika all of her life) had started to get to them. The boys missed Gran-Gran's warm salmon for dinner, and even Pakku's repetitive training in everything. The group had been eating nothing but about two or three pieces of salmon every few days that Iroh and Gyatso could catch and make due with, and they drank boiling water. Iroh was yearning to hunt and give the group a feast with actual beverages like tea or fruit water. Of course that wouldn't happen for a long while. The trip to the Fire Nation had become the biggest disappointment in their lives. They thought that such a mighty ship would go so slow, the group thought that they would be in the Earth Kingdom already.

The only upside to the ship was the sleeping quarters. Oddly, they had oil and candle wax left over in a quantity that could be used for about two months. The bedrooms were large that had a beautiful design for a ship, and the beds were twin sized and comfortable. It wasn't very dusty below deck although the air not so clean the first time they stayed down there. The next day they kept the doors open so fresh air could come in and do its job. Ever since then, things had been going fine for the group, but they wished to be in Omashu by the next week.

On the 21st night of the trip, everything was great until the ship was stopped abruptly by some force. The force shook the whole ship and woke everybody up.

"What the heck was that?" Gyatso walked through his bedroom door. He had obviously been sleeping comfortably, and the shake had baffled him. His skin had light drool going from the right corner of his mouth to his upper cheek. Gyatso's eyes were deeply baggy as well.

"I have no idea!" Rika ran out of her room as everyone else came out of their separate ones. Her hair was everywhere from her rolling in the bed.

"How are you supposed to know, Rika?" Iroh said walking to the stairs barefooted. He ran up the stairs and cracked the window, looking through the small opening.

It was pitch black outside, so dark that Iroh could barely see the people walking on the ship. They seemed to be wearing tailored shirts with a large emblem. It was a circle, with a square in the middle. The people looked vaguely familiar to Iroh.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door a bit more open. His eyes rolled to Gyatso, Rika, and Roku.

"Stay back, I'm going out." He breathed. Rika then flashed him a look that brought him back to the day that Azula had come into his life and changed it forever. Her blue eyes switched to grey ones before she spoke.

"Iroh! Don't go out there!" She whispered harshly.

His heart stopped, and in an instant it began beating once again. Iroh looked down and forced his memories to stop. He shook his head and pushed the door.

"I have to." Then, he walked out.

Iroh didn't see anyone as he walked around the deck for the first few seconds, but then he heard something creep behind him. As he went to turn, his hands and feet were bound in earth and two hands were strongly on his shoulders.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Iroh's captor said sternly.

"What do you mean _here_? I am in the middle of the Arctic Ocean, and what are _you_ doing on my friend's ship?"

"No, boy, you and whoever you are with are in Omashu. Now, what are you doing here? You have no license to ride this; you are surely not at the age of legitimacy."

"I-we're here to help in the war. We couldn't get a license to ride this because it took too much time to. . ." Iroh's face brightened up as he started chuckling.

"We're in the Earth Kingdom . . . oh my gosh!"

After everything was explained, the soldiers escorted the group to the mainland of Omashu. The ship was tied at the port, and they were riding a carriage to King Bumi's palace.

On the way, Iroh got his flashback again:_ "Iroh! Don't go in there!" Kara screamed out to him worriedly._

"_Iroh, Iroh, where are you?" she screamed running in the dusty are._

"_Go back, Kara!"_

"_DUCK!"_

_She was drifting to sleep when someone picked her up and just ran through the battle and set her down on a bed._

"Hey, Iroh." Rika woke him from his flashback. She looked out of the window and smiled.

"I guessed our prayers were answered. We have had a major victory . . . isn't the Earth Kingdom beautiful."

**Well, it took me a day to write this chap and two days to post it. I had tried to write it many times before but I just couldn't!! **

**So there were two main points to this chap: 1- the group finally got to OMASHU!! AHHHHHHHHH. 2- I am soo not telling you until chapter like 25 or somethig.**

**Wow, I'm almost on my 20 chapter mark! Score!!  
**

**Also, when the gang meets up, I want them to have a name. I was thinking: The 4 Nations Gang, since they all hail from one (or multple) nation of the 4 nations!**

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	20. Kyoshi's in Kyoshi

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Umm, this chap was super duper hard to make. If you know KH-Kingdom Hearts (rights reserved to Disney and ect...) you'll get a laugh. **

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 20- Kyoshi's in Kyoshi**

"Oh, this feels so good," Kara sighed leaning against the boundary part of Appa's sitting area. The wind was flowing in her hair, and the weather had started to change. The group was almost in the Earth Kingdom, and everyone was feeling a rush.

Katara was looking forward to meeting up with the Kyoshi Warriors again, Topaz couldn't wait to walk on land (let alone grass), Kuzon wanted to play with swords, and Kyoshi was jumping out of her skins at the thought of being closer to home. But surprisingly, Kara felt no such emotions. The only thing she could think about was the boys, Iroh especially. She suddenly had a rush of thoughts about him; if he had stayed out of trouble, or was doing well in studies.

'_Or if he has a girlf-Kara! Stop it that is none of your business_!' Her conscience interrupted her thoughts as they began to wander into somewhere she did not want to go back to.

'_So, who cares if it's none of your business? We all remember what happened right before you two went to your separate Poles. I don't care what you say; he didn't send you any telegrams or anything! He just left with you with a sm-'_

"Shush!" Kara yelled at an unexpected volume which caused everyone's eyes to turn to her.

"Kara, baby, is everything alright?" Katara asked taking her eyes away from the sky for a moment. Kara lied, nodding her head yes, then turning her blushing face away from her family and peers. Nothing was alright at all, and she sure knew it. Kara got the scary feeling that they would somehow see the boys on their trip-and she wouldn't be prepared to deal with the one that made her feel the most nervous.

After about six more hours of flying, the temperature started to change. It was a purple black outside and brown-blue eyes were opened and staring at the blue clouds. The bearer of the eyes was next to her significant other, laying on the soft seat-area of Appa's back. The eyes were excited, but worried at the same time. So the bearer just sat there, trying to process exactly what was happening to her. She would be back home- even if for just a few days.

She tried to prepare herself for the shock of seeing old friend that have changed. Things could be very, very different. People could be married, have children, or even be dead now. A lot can change in five years. Kyoshi sighed, and placed her hands behind her head.

"I bet Kairi had married Sora by now, she was head over heels for him ever since they were little."

"Who's Sora and Kairi?" A yawn interrupted her prediction.

Kyoshi's eyes blinked up at her boyfriend in surprise. She knew he was a light sleeper, but she didn't know he was that light of one. Kyoshi had been whispering the lowest that she could, but she still woke him up.

"Sora and Kairi were a couple of my friends when I was little. They were, uh, two years older than me and totally in love with each other. I found out that Sora was going to ask her out when they turned 13, and that was only three months after we came here. I personally think that he did ask her out and the common marrying age in Kyoshi is 23 years because of the female independence stuff but Sora and Kairi are the kind of people to marry at the traditional age."

"And what would that be?" Li flicked his eyes to his girlfriend, and slowly placed his arm around her playfully.

"16 years old" She laughed replacing his arm on his leg, then removing her own hand just as fast.

Just then, Appa started to go downward-fast. The air was getting heavier, which woke up the rest of the group. Appa was uncharacteristically going down without thinking of the youngest, most lightweight passenger that has ever flown on him. The speed caused Kuzon to get airborne.

"Mama!" He screamed falling down. The little boy bounced down Appa's fur helplessly as everybody could only watch. The air wasn't stable enough to air-bend with or make water out of.

"Kuzon, try to hold on to Appa, honey!" Katara slid to the other side of the seat frantically. She wondered what a five year old could do in such an alarming situation.

"Appa, please stop." The scared boy pleaded with tears in his eyes as he finally got grip of some fur.

It was as if Appa was now guided by the reigns on his back when he suddenly straitened out and landed.

"Oh my gosh . . ." Kyoshi breathed as everyone ran off of the animal. They were in Kyoshi.

* * *

**So how was that? Well, in case you haven't noticed, Kyoshi and Li were referred to as BF and GF, they are currently an item. Here is your three sec. scream time.**

**Okay, down to business. Appa went so fast because he recognized the scent of Kyoshi and since he is connected to Aang as well he wanted to go there. That was a hint, even if it is a horrible one. That is all I can tell you about that.**

God Bless,

Leelee488512

**P.S.- The shipping wars. . . have BEGUN!!!**


	21. And the Heart is Cut Open

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 21- And the Heart is Cut Open**

Rika slowly walked into the bedroom the Iroh was staying in. She had never been more cautious in her entire life. As she made her way to the light green table next to his bed, something stood out in the corner of her eye. A piece of paper with calligraphy all over it, it was titled _Fidelity of the Utmost Kind. _

"What's this?" The adolescent picked up the piece of parchment and read it over with the eagerness of a child unwrapping a Christmas present.

'_Iroh wrote this?'_

"Rika, what are you doing!?"

"Ahh!" She shrieked dropping the poem on the marble floor. Her light blue eyes met his dark golden-brown eyes and for the first time, she noticed somebody besides the dashing hero Iroh. Rika noticed fear in his eyes, like somebody might've just uncovered his biggest secret (and she did).

"Um, Iroh, I was, um, j-j-just searching for the map. I knew it was in your room, and I just noticed this. . ." Rika bent down and picked the paper up quickly and placed it back on the table.

"The map isn't in my room; it's in Gyatso's-"

"Sorry!" Rika to the door.

"It was a really good poem. Whoever it was written for is super lucky."

Kara and Co.

Kara of the Water Tribe sipped a cup of tea as she watched everyone reconnect with her old friends. It had been five years since she had seen them, and they had changed so, so much. Sora and Kairi had gotten married, had a little boy, and two more babies were on the way. But, the thing that was the most surprising of all was that the two of them were still madly in love with each other. Their love reminded Kara so much of her parents, and she hated the feeling of anger because they weren't together.

'_This useless war tore them apart . . . tore us apart right when we started' _she thought bitterly of the budding love that had started the day that she separated from her brother. _  
_

She remembered the calming Fire Nation breeze on Mt. Wang that caressed her that day. The Sakura trees were in bloom, and its flowers flew in the wind falling in the perfect place in the mountain. The way that he delicately took her hands and confessed his feelings for her and then kissed her so softly.

"I'll wait, I promise. . ." Kara whispered repeating exactly what she said that life changing day.

A small tear ran down her cheek. Kara had kept her promise, and her only fear was that he hadn't kept his.

* * *

**Yep, this was short... **

**Alrighty so I kinda focused on two main characters for a REASON! That's all.**

God Bless,

Leelee488512


	22. Paranoid

**Read Author's note at bottom pleeze!**

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 22- Paranoid**

Wiping her cheek, Kara got up from her seat and walked out of the house. She couldn't take it anymore. Why was she getting all of these feelings at one time now? _It has been five years,_ She thought, _why am I thinking about this now, it's too late. He's probably forgotten about me. _

She sat down next to Appa with her legs put up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and dug her head into the cocoon she had just created. She had gotten the curse of her mother, the curse of being in love of an early age- even younger than Katara. And what was even worse was that she loved a man-boy that was a world away from her, she was only thirteen when she realized her feelings. Her thirteenth year, Kara wrote twelve letters (one a month) to her love, each one she put her heart on with every signature. None were replied.

Kara's love was perfect. Passionate, brave, hard, soft . . . he was a prince. . . She had to get over him, and quickly.

"Ahh!!" She screamed ferociously. She hit her head against Appa's leg in frustration. She got up and pushed him away from her head. But, all she could think of was his eyes. Deep, beautiful, strong-golden eyes. And just like that, he came back into her mind.

Gyatso and Co.

Gyatso looked at King Bumi nervously as he and the gang sat in the throne room. They were giving the King a proposal about the war, and the maniac wouldn't hear it. The king would rather work on the Cabbage Merchant Protection Act than the war effort. What happened to Uncle Lam?

The older twin cupped his mouth with his hand thoughtfully, then was stopped when he felt a few growing bristles of hair making a small mustache on him. He had to borrow Rika's "knee-knife", as she called it.

"King Bumi, with all due respect, you seem really inevitable to the world's problems." His light blue eyes focused on the ancient man.

"Well, maybe if you took a test you would find out more about how much you do not know?" The King raised an old eyebrow mischievously, a dark plan forming in his mind. "You are a Water-bender aren't you, sonny?"

Gyatso knew better than to fall for the trick, and silenced his group before they said anything.

"King Bumi, I listen to my father, you know. His life stories were my bedtime ones, sir, and you will not trick me."

"Oh, darn, you caught me and my old ways! Well, this old man needs some sleep. Why don't you children sleep, yes-sleep in the Crystal Cavers. I bet that Roku would like some candy before he sleeps, and there are three beds in there. I suppose the two brothers can share?" The old King said innocently.

Gyatso looked at his friends questioningly, and then shrugged. There's no harm in having candy before bed or in sleeping at the crystal caverns . . . is there?

"Sure, we'll do it."

The Crystal Caverns

Snuggled in their purple, green, and blue sheets, the teens (and pre-teen) slept peacefully after a feast of rock-candy. Rika hated sleeping in the dark because her mother died in the dark, so the candles were on bright. Regardless, the boys were comfortably sleeping.

Suddenly, the candles were blown out softly. Rika's eyes popped open excitedly with a start. Her body sat herself up quickly, and her finger high in the air.

"What is not right?"

She walked over to Gyatso and took his arm softly. She was alarmed by the flex of his muscles in his sleep. The teen shook them softly until he woke up and their eyes met.

"What is it, Rika?" He yawned tiredly

"The lights went off, I can tell as soon as they did, and my finger went up."

The lifting of the finger was very important. Whenever something happened, Rika's index finger jumped up. When the boys went to rent a boat (attempted to), her finger went strait up. The same happened when Roku got poisoning from Iroh not cooking the fish through enough.

"Ooookay," He got up after stretching. "I will protect you, kiddo."

"Do not make fun of the finger," Rika said tensely pushing his outstretched hand off of her shoulder.

Just as she did that, the girl felt strong arms pull her down to the ground. The arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her into what seemed like an abyss.

"GYATSO!!" Were her last words before disappearing.

Gyatso went up into his fight stance before something started to pull at his legs. He hastily slashed it with water, and the hand retracted. As he started to run to his remaining friends, he felt hands all around his toes. They were attached to the floor!

"Iroh, Roku, get up now!" He yelled taking two blocks of wood (or what felt like it) and rubbing them together to make a fire. The material made a purple glare, and he then realized that it was just rock candy-and it was flammable.

The hands began to get stronger and pull his legs down. He held on to Roku's arm, waking the boy up. Roku saw Gyatso being pulled down into the floor and struggled to pull him up. Meanwhile, Iroh remained sound asleep.

"Iroh, get up!" Roku screamed sweating to pull his friend up into the bed.

Suddenly a white projection hit the walls with light. The wall showed a little girl playing with a small Jade Lilly. She had a smile on her face and was sitting on the top of a mountain. There was a little boy staring at her a little over three feet away from her. When their eyes met, the two looked away with light red cheeks.

"Kara?" Gyatso looked up once he was finally up.

Then the wall flashed to another show. The same little boy hugged the same little girl tightly as they began to walk on separate ships. _You'll always be my Katara._ The boy whispered to himself watching the girl's ship leaving.

Iroh woke with a start, and the showing closed swiftly. The candles were lit as well.

"What's going on?" He asked wiping sweat off of his face looking like he was about to cry. He quickly recovered a strait face and looked at the floor. On the ground were a bunch of hands on the ground holding a series of things. From coal, to paper, to jugs. Iroh burned every hand with ease, but one dodged every hit. The hands were delicate and soft, and kept on pulling on his night pants as if trying to climb up him. Again he pushed it aside.

Roku bent down to the hands and took them. The action surprised him when he felt a shiver up his spine. He stretched himself and saw a little of the hand come up. Seeing this, the boy used all of his strength to pull the body up, and to his shock a thirteen year old, Water Tribe healer came up gasping for air. Her body fell half on Roku's and still clutching his hands she closed her tear-filled eyes.

The rest of the boys ran over to the two and placed Rika on the bed softly. They looked at the ground to see that the hands turned back into dirt, and there were supplies on the ground.

Bumi came out of the shadows with a small smirk on his face.

"Load this stuff onto your ship and leave for the swamp. Now tell me again that I don't care about the war effort. . ."

* * *

**Okay, so it has been one long time!! **

**The boys will be put on hold until the girls(and Li and Kuz) get to the Swamp. That will be the epic meeting! :-)**

**Romance is in the air, and if you didn't get the couple by now you need to reread. Also review and give suggestions. I really take them to heart. **

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	23. The First Agni Kai

**

* * *

**

In starting, sorry for the long time non-updating. . . I think that I drove most of my readers away from that. Okay, um I used lots of Avatar music for it. I think that most importantly, I used the song "The Last Agni Kai" for Kuzon's area. Read and please review!

Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar

** Chapter 23- The First Agni Kai**

Breeze hit Kara of the Water Tribe's face softly as Appa flew through Kyoshi Island. She looked over at Kyoshi of the Earth Kingdom sadly. Her older cousin was going through the bittersweet realization that that trip could be the last that she would ever go to the old island. The town leader-Po- had made serious plans to block off the island so that Azula's troops couldn't get into the island and seize it. Kyoshi was the girl's home, of course she had taken turns living at her mother's homeland and her father's as well, but she seemed to fit in more in the Earth Kingdom. She had red hair-as uncommon in the Water Tribe as blue eyes are in the Fire Nation, and hazel eyes. She looked like an Earth Kingdom girl, but talked and walked like a Water Tribe princess (exactly what she was from Sokka himself being prince of the Southern Water Tribe, since Hakoda was chief of the tribe). Her shoulders were back, but not all of the way, and her feet touched the floor softly as if to test the ice to see whether or not it was frozen enough to walk on. Kyoshi fought like a Kyoshi Warrior and a Water Tribe Warrior as well. A good swordswoman she had grown to be and it would prove to be in her advantage in the future.

"Kyoshi, trust me, you will see your friends again." Topaz said out of the blue. Her light green eyes smiled as she grabbed her friend's arm softly.

"I stole you something from your old house . . . here."

Topaz took out a small roll of paper out of her dress pocket and gave it to Kyoshi. The girl unrolled the piece of paper to see a picture of her and a small boy next to her. The boy had brown hair and her same hazel eyes. He was barely two years old when the picture was painted, and Kyoshi was four years old at the time. Kyoshi covered her mouth so that she wouldn't gasp. She looked over at Topaz tearfully and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Thank you, Pazzie." She cried. "Oh, Mitsuo-Kazuya!"

The little boy in the boy was her brother, Mitsuo-Kazuya, meaning shining and peaceful man. The picture was drawn a couple of months before he died of polio. He was playing with Kyoshi in their Water Tribe home on a couch and his body suddenly froze. Earlier he had complained about neck pains, but put it off. By the time Sokka and Suki came to him, it was too late and his breathing muscles were freezing. The two year old died by nightfall. No one had talked of him ever since a year after his death to avoid depression and sad memories. Sokka and Suki had given up their dream of having more children and focused on Kyoshi's health.

Seeing a picture of him numbed her soul and cheered her up ironically. How much he would have loved to live this, rather than see it from above. The boy was bound to be handsome, just like his father, and even as a toddler showed high intellect and character. She missed him dearly, for he was her best friend and could talk to him about everything. For a while, she envied Gyatso and Kara for their mirroring closeness.

Kara slid over to wrap an arm around her friend and looked her friend's picture sadly. She was only three years old when the boy died and hadn't ever really thought about him. But in thinking of Mit-Kaz (an old nickname for the boy) she thought of Gyatso and her face fell.

The Boys and Rika.

It would take a long time to get to Ba Sing Sei from Omashu. The group had to restock, get new clothes and some coins. The king of course, being the nice man he was gave them three thousand copper coins (equivalent to twenty gold pieces or so) and most of all, Gyatso needed some meditation time.

The minute that they bid Omashu farewell for now, Gyatso walked into his room on the ship and froze the door to a lock. He sat down Native-American Style and made his knuckles touch together as he closed his eyes inhaling deeply. For a moment, he started to fall asleep. Peace surrounded him and comforted his soul. He suddenly forgot about the war and fighting and a high surge of energy hit him in the face. His face opened up with new eyes as he saw things that he never thought that he could see. He jumped up running out of the room to the high deck of the ship.

"You'll never believe what I just saw!"

Kara and the Gang.

It was night by the time they were even ten miles from Omashu, their desired destination. Slumber hit everyone except for Kuzon and Appa. The little boy squeezed the air-bison's fur softly as he yawned. Insomniatic he was, but tired at the same time. He looked at the sky and his grey eyes focused on the matching moon. The boy blinked and a white woman was in front of him sitting on the other side of the bison.

"You look so much like your father, little boy." The spirit smiled at him placing a finger in her curled hair.

Kuzon jumped in his seat when he saw Yue, for he had no idea who she was. Her smiles and kind nature did not fool him, surprisingly. He stood up and looked the spirit in the eye.

"I know you are not the moon." He said giving Aang's tough face a try even though he didn't know it.

Yue's face scrunched up and she turned ugly and long. A long evil laugh enveloped his ears. It was the laugh of a man-the devil he guessed and was about to say "Jesus" when the monster silenced him.

"You shouldn't move a muscle, little avatar . . . not unless you want your sister to die."

Since the monster was most certainly a spirit, Kuzon had the impression that they could hear his thoughts. _My sister is right next to me! You do not scare me, spirit! Greater is He that is in me, than he that is in the world-under and over. _

"Ahh!" The spirit screamed covering its ears disgustedly. "Not that little airbender, Kya."

_Kya-_

"Kuzon! Wake up, little brother! Look where we are!"

* * *

**Alrighty now! How was that? It has been a long time so I wanted to give you guys a couple of hints about what would happen in future and current fics. Just telling you, this ends at Ba Sing Sei and the sequel kicks off in BSS as well. **

**Question: What spirit in the series is long, evil, and monsterous? You tell me. **

**God Bless, **

**Leelee488512 **

**P.S.-Katara's mother's name was Kya. . . **


	24. It Goes and Comes Around Like the Sea

**Read after note please when you're done**

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 24- It Goes and Comes Around Like the Sea: The Unexpected**

Rika held Iroh's left arm as the two sat on the top of the ship together. Her head was rested on his shoulder and his head on hers. The position classically romantic was somber and calming at the same time. It was sunset, about six o'clock in the evening when Gyatso came running up the stairs of the ship. He stopped in dark awe when he saw them together.

The teen had no idea why he was feeling a twisted and thick in his stomach. He didn't know why, but the idea of Iroh and Rika pulled his stomach . . . it was as if they were both with other people. He felt this feeling for Iroh especially out of the blue. He wanted to pull them away from each other swiftly.

"Hey! Did you guys even hear me?" Rika and Iroh turned over when they heard the boy's words and were surprised at his face. It was insulted and even hurt in a way.

"Oh, sorry, Gyatso." Rika got up from her seat and walked up to Gyatso with a soft smile on her face. "We just kind off got caught up in the sunset." She giggled.

"It's alright; um I just wanted to tell you all what I saw when I was meditating."

They walked back to where Iroh and Rika previously were. Gyatso sat down next to his best friends and turned his sky eyes to the sky and took a breath.

"We have to stop at the swamp."

"Why?" Iroh, for the first time, asked quizzically.

"Well, I had a sort of vision. . . I saw the swamp and a bunch of words splattered all over it. I was walking and picked them up. The words were: Family, Guidance, Training, Love, and Shame."

Rika looked down scared at the floor. All of those words were for them, not her. She was the black sheep. She knew no one and nothing of the Spirit Realm and family. On this trip all she could think about was how her father felt about his daughter running off with three young men and only leaving him a vague note-_I have left to help justice. Rika_. Would her mother be proud of her, was the thing that she felt so unsure of.

Soft hands intertwined with hers and she looked up. Both Gyatso and Iroh had taken her hands, and both gave her a feeling of comfort. All of her feelings towards Iroh erased from her. The young men next to her were her brothers and nothing more. And there she realized that she too at the swamp she would somehow understand what those words meant. The boys made her feel every word.

"What is wrong, Rika?" She felt Gyatso say against her head. His face rested on her head. She had forgotten how tall he had gotten. His growth had soared during the journey.

She shook her head bashfully.

"Nothing, shame is just . . . a not good word."

The Southern Water Tribe Gang

By the time it the group got to Omashu it was deep in the night…or early in the morning. They were welcomed by three officials as if they were expected there, and taken to the King.

"Bumi!" Katara smiled giving her old friend a big hug.

The old king did not return her hug as much as expected. His face was confused and in shock at the same time. His eyes squinted and his eyebrows burrowed as Katara released him.

"Why are you here _now_?" Bumi asked the sextet.

The six looked at each other questioningly. What was the reason why the king was so confused? They knew he would be surprised by there arrival but, _now, _what was that? Kara stepped up and asked the king why he asked that question and he gave her the weirdest look.

"Who . . . came?" Topaz took the words out of her friend's mouth.

"The boys, of course," The elderly man said matter-of-factly as he took a bite of his rock candy. No one knew who he was referring to of course, so they each gave a questioning look at him.

"Your son and his friends, Katara!" He exploded.

A large gasp escaped the mouths of Kara and the rest of the group. For all of their knowledge, Gyatso, Iroh, and Roku were still in the North Pole. They had crossed over a whole other country. Nobody had expected Bumi to say that, and a load of emotion jumped on everybody except for Kuzon and Li.

"Gyatso was _here_?" She said in disbelief racking her brain to find why she didn't feel it in her mother's intuition.

"Yes, that is what I said-"

"Which direction did they go in?"

"I don't know!" Bumi raised his voice getting angry at the woman.

A long time ago the king decided not to get married. He had had his attractions and crushes, but he figured that he couldn't deal with the commitment. Having a wife led to having a child led to the wife getting worried and the child growing up-it was too much for him and his craziness. He thought that Aang, Zuko, and Sokka were crazy for doing it and saw their relationships as even more incentive not to marry. Especially when their wives became pregnant and came to visit.

Katara put her hand on her head and sighed exasperated. Sometime the 150 year old man acted like he was only thirteen years old. She felt herself get annoyed, and didn't say a word. And even if she did, her daughter said something before she did.

"I have to go to the bathroom." The teen moaned holding her stomach.

Topaz saw the sickness in her paled face and followed her as she left the room. The two ran to the nearest lake which was in a secluded area covered by branches next to the palace. The leaves were green and turquoise and covered the whole area.

Kara leaned over the lake and gave the longest barf in the world. It was full of excitement and nervousness. The throw-up was white and yellow with red tints in it that made it even thicker.

"Kara how did you get sick?" Topaz put her nose high to avoid the smell.

"Gyatso, Roku . . . _Iroh_" She whispered shaking.

Even though Topaz wasn't meant to hear that, she did, and as if she was her mother she bluntly went on the topic of their old friend.

"Why are you getting nervous over Iroh? Did he do anything to you before we left for the Pole?"

"No!" She screamed, and then thought to herself. "Nothing bad, at least. . ."

"Kara what happened-"

"Nothing, nothing, just let me get centered."

The North Pole people (Rika and the boys)

An hour before Gyatso walked in on Rika and Iroh

Iroh and Rika sat next to each other silently looking at the sun move across the sky. It had been a long day of fishing, purifying water, and getting a fire in the furnace. The two friends were tired from the work, and found peace in sitting next to each other, but even so, one of them had other things on their minds.

"Iroh, I have a question," She said softly looking over at him.

"What is it?" The boy yawned and reached his arms out to the sky then placed them on the seat they were on.

"Who was that poem written for?" She felt his arm tense when she asked that and looked down.

He didn't know why he had to tell her, but he did . . . in a sense.

"An old friend with rain colored eyes and a sweet smile."

* * *

**Soo, do you guys get my drift with this thing. Review please!**

**God Bless, **

**Leelee488512**


	25. Sleepless in Songhua

**Personally, this was just a plot setting chapter. I don't like it. The action really starts at The Swamp. **

Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar

Chapter 25- Sleepless in Songhua

Kara sat down on Appa watching Kuzon while their mother navigated Appa. She was still shook up about the news she had gotten about the boys, and the only comfort she found was wrapping her hands around her little brother's delicate waist and snuggling him softly. He didn't mind much because as most four year olds, he didn't mind someone holding him much.

Topaz on the other hand, was parallel to the two of them, and in a very annoyed state. Her arms were crossed and her lips were scrunched together with her teeth biting the bottom lip on the inside of her mouth. If the teenager was sure of one thing, she was sure that she and Kara told each other everything unless it would hurt someone mentally or physically. Whatever had happened between her and Iroh, Topaz wanted to know. Besides Kara and Kyoshi, Iroh was her best friend-like an older brother even. When Mai was pregnant with Roku, Iroh was sent to Toph and Teo's home, and Topaz bonded with him over the course of about five to six months. She had never found out why he was sent to her house, but found it rude to pry; but in this instance, she threw all caution to the wind. The only restriction for her was Kuzon, so as soon as the little boy fell asleep, all of what she was holding in would come out.

"What is the next stop, Mama? TWS is getting excited; I think he wants to be wild." The toddler stroked his pet's head softly.

Katara turned around and smiled the fakest smile at him. She was so deep in thought about another strange dream that she had had. She saw her mother smiling at her in a small white room decorated with pictures of strawberries. The woman had no idea what the dream meant, so was thinking of it the whole time.

"Oh, uh, Songhua, dear. We need to visit-"

"Uncle Haru!" Kara and Kyoshi yelled at the same time, and looked at each other laughing giddily.

This was the one time Kara had smiled since the news about the boys. She knew that Haru would be a good distraction, mostly because of his many girlfriends which varied from farm-girls to daughters of diplomats. He never cheated on them, but broke up and got a girl every month. This had started after Ty Lee broke up with him when Kyoshi and Iroh were about two years old-everyone else was a year younger.

"Who's that?" Kuzon asked confused with all of the laughter. It was as if he had stolen the words from Li's mind.

"You'll see," Topaz said getting happier and forgetting the discord in her friendship.

Songhua

The group arrived at Haru's house uninvited within an hour. Katara knocked on the door and waited for her friend to open it with a woman behind him. To her surprise, the only person next to him when he opened it was a teenage girl. She had green eyes, brown hair, and looked a lot like Haru.

"Who are you?" She asked looking over the man's shoulder with her arms crossed.

"Fen, go inside!" Haru scowled in an oddly annoyed tone of voice.

"Hi, Katara," He continued "Long time no see."

Kara, Topaz, and Kyoshi looked the man over thinking on who the teenager behind him was. Had he stooped so low to date a girl younger than Kara? Or was this girl the fruit of a secret shotgun wedding that ended so quickly that he didn't know until now that he had a daughter somewhere? Kara shook the thoughts out of her head, that wasn't Haru."

"No kidding." Topaz stifled a laugh, which everyone heard, then lowered her head.

Haru automatically got what she had said and apprehended the comment.

"Oh, no, you've got it all wrong. You know how I went to visit you and Aang for the kids' first birthday; well my dad and my mom had a huge reunion if you get what I'm saying,"

"That's your sister?!" Katara exclaimed covering her mouth in such a surprised way that Topaz took a mental picture of it so that when she got her hands on some ink, she could draw it.

Haru let the group in explaining why she lived with him-their parents died three years earlier and she had nowhere else to go. Since then his player behavior was toned down to not dating at all (Fen couldn't take all of the women over for dinner every night, and made an effort to blow up her brother's spot).

They stayed over for dinner, and the girls wound up getting along with Fen. Her dark brown hair was cut in a bob fashion and she was a huge tomboy.

"So you guys are from the South Pole? That is a long ways away!"

"Yeah, well, we've got to help the war effort." Li shrugged coolly leaning back in his chair.

"That is so cool, Li." She smiled, showing bright white teeth.

Kyoshi's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them and heat filled her body. Why in the world was her boyfriend flirting with a little girl? On instinct, she took her man's hand and moved in closer to him giving Fen the warning sign. The fourteen year old girl backed off knowing the signs of girls, but Li kept the flirting up.

"Hey, Fen, have you ever flown on an Air Bison before?"

Her green eyes looked at Kyoshi before mumbling a quiet no, Li insisted that he teach her how to-that's when Kyoshi really started to get pissed.

"Li, Fen doesn't want you to teach her how to fly Appa! Stop asking, she's only fourteen, okay-and why the heck are you asking if _she_ wants flying and not _me_?!"

"Uh-Oh," Topaz mumbled looking at the rest of the table, then leaving, taking Fen with her. The rest of the tablemates left, leaving Li and Kyoshi alone.

"Well, maybe I wanted to make a nice gesture to a kid? Why are you getting so jealous? You're my girlfriend!"

"You know what," Kyoshi stood up angrily and yelled.

"You better pray that I still am by tomorrow!"

Outside With The Rest of The People

"Where are you all looking to go?" Haru asked sitting on the dirt outside of the house.

"Ba Sing Sei, why?" Kara replied standing next to her mother.

"I think that I know a shortcut,"

* * *

**Oh no, trouble in paradise!!! Haha. I know a couple of you hate Fen right now (I'd hate Li if I were you, Fen is a beast, and will be possibly a GF to one of our pre-teen boys who is into older women... gosh I love her name-it's Chinese for Fragrent). Spoiler alert for those who dare in the P.S.**

**God Bless, **

**Leelee488512**

**P.S.-For what happened with Iroh and Kara, reread chapter 21-And the Heart is Cut Open. Lots of D-R-A-M-A from that. **

* * *


	26. The Shortcut

Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar

Chapter 26: The Shortcut

Kara of the Water Tribe sat on Appa awaiting the coming rain. Water always made her feel better than she was, it reminded her of brother and when there was peace in the world. No more petty fights or deranged princesses who wanted to cause tyranny between the nations. She lay back on her spot in the saddle and closed her eyes recalling their memories.

Her long, wavy, brown hair blew to the left with the wind and hit her face softly. She brushed it back instead of just moving the wind back as she usually did because of a ridiculous pact that she had made with Topaz. There was to be no bending at all until they found the boys.

"Daddy always said that there was more to having a gift than using it," She reassured herself halting her biting urge to bend.

"Wanna bend, Kara?" Topaz climbed onto Appa smiling at her friend, breaking the teen's concentration.

"Yes, I do, Topaz. Does that give you some sick little pleasure or something?" Kara rolled her grey eyes and crossed her legs, ready to have some sort of chat with her friend.

"So what is it?" She asked fidgeting with the new dress that she had gotten from a local store. The dress was all white with red lining and a sash covering her stomach with a lotus design in the middle. It blew with the wind, but was made for everyday wear from dancing to battle.

"I think that Li and Kyoshi are almost over their stupid little fight."

"Well, that's good. I don't see how Li was flirting with Fen, I mean, he wasn't like '_Fen, wanna go to Appa . . . __**alone**__' _, right? There was no reason to fret."

"Oh, well . . . you know what I just remembered, Kara?"

"I'm supposed to answer that?" Kara answered dryly as Topaz would usually answer to her rhetorical questions, but with a smile.

"No, smart-mouth, you aren't supposed to answer that. But, anyways, I was drawing yesterday purely from memory and half asleep and look at what I came up with."

Topaz pulled out a long scroll with ink all over it. It was beautiful even though it was only black and white. The picture showed a young Iroh, Kara, and a very small Roku. The scene was during the day that they left for their separate ways. Kara held a small piece of paper in her hand, and looked more depressed than she had ever been, but yet . . . looking at the picture, she felt nostalgic.

"I remember that day, Paz, it was the best and worst day of my life so far. . ." A single tear fell down Kara's cheek, but she wiped it quickly and replaced it with a solemn smile. She caressed the page before her and closed her eyes recalling the memory. The girl didn't want to open them after that.

"Kara, I want to ask you something." Topaz whispered taking her friend's hand softly. "You are like a sister to me, and I want you to be good and careful when we go to the swamp this afternoon. Will you promise me something?"

"Yes, I'll promise you anything, Topaz." Kara opened her eyes and nodded closing the scroll.

"Promise to be careful when we get there, promise not to follow something because you see someone or something that you love, okay?"

"I promise."

**That Night**

"Are we ready for the Swamp, kids?" Katara said with an excited but worried tone. She held her smallest son in her arms as he was asleep and took the reins of Appa.

"Yes, we're ready, Aunt Katara." Kyoshi said with her eyes flickering up to her boyfriend, and then quickly away. She had finally realized that she had gotten angry for nothing, and couldn't come to face him. Her pride owned her, as it did for many Earth Kingdom people, and it was extremely hard for her to get through it.

"Well, I want to place some ground rules for our trip."

"That seems fair enough given your history with the swamp." Kara said nodding her head. She remembered all of the fables that her parents had told her about the swamp and shuddered. Seeing things that pulled heart strings was not a history that she wanted to live.

"Rule one," Katara started looking everybody strait in the eye. Her light blue eyes bore into every child's eyes and scared them. "no wandering off. Rule number two, if you do wander off- _Topaz_- don't wander off alone, and that doesn't mean with one other person. Rule number three and final, anything that you see is not real unless it touches you itself. I don't have to explain how many hearts have been broken, and minds crazed by the swamp, and I don't want those things to happen to you. Got it?"

"Got it." Everyone said simultaneously nodding their heads in agreement.

With that, Katara turned and took the reins from her son's hands and ordered Appa to fly with two simple words "Yip, yip!"

After a couple of hours, Appa was already hovering over the swamp aimlessly. The sky was an ominous gray, and cold raindrops fell on the group. It was almost time for a pit-stop if Katara remembered correctly.

"Get ready for a big drop, everybody." She warned pulling Kuzon closely to her stomach.

"Mama, I don't like the sound of big drops." The boy whimpered squirming closer to his mother. Ever since the fall, and his horrible nightmare, he had so many questions to ask. Who was the monster ever changing face? Who was the girl named Kya, and what did she have to with anything?

"I'm not gonna let you fall, Kuzon." Katara reassured her baby stroking his arms softly. "Just hold on to me and you won't fall, alright, hon?"

"Okay, Mama." Kuzon sighed closing his eyes and holding TWS close to his heart. The lion-fox purred against the little boy's cheek, calming his nerves.

"Here we go!" Topaz smiled looking up at the tornado forming below them. She loved the chill that she got jumping off of glaciers and cliffs at home-on the eve and during the war. Yet, she was still afraid of what was to happen when they actually got to the swamp. Nobody knew what was to happen.

Just as she said that, the terrifying tornado below them sucked them in violently. The air was so thin, that even Kara could barely breathe. Every time someone would try to inhale, the air would be so thin that they would wheeze. All they could do was close their eyes and shiver from the cold swamp water that drenched them in the tornado.

"Whoo-hoo!" Topaz laughed spitting water out of her mouth and opening her eyes to look at everybody. She saw nothing. Nothing but dark, gray water.

"Aunt Katara, Li, Kara, Kyoshi! Are you there?" She asked, suddenly frightened.

"Yes," Said a wheezy voice that belonged to Li, "We're here, now shut up so that I can breathe."

"Sorry," Topaz whispered quietly and closed her dark green eyes again.

Everything was silent except for the roaring waters until the wind blew, signaling the end of the tornado. When everyone looked up, they were surrounded by dark green and brown vegetation.

"Mom, when you and Dad told me stories of the swamp, you didn't mention the smell." Kara covered her nose and tried to think of flowers and perfumes-it didn't work.

"We did that because the moral of the story wasn't about the smell, it was about the reason that we came to the swamp."

"I know, Mom. Everything is connected; I've heard the story a thousand times."

"No, Kara, that is only a part of the story. The other half that you missed was that everything comes to the swamp for a reason, but nobody knows why until they leave it." Katara sighed putting Kuzon into Kara's arms, and taking a step into the swamp mud.

"Here we go."

* * *

**YESS!!! I finally got to update! I am soooo sorry for not updating, so much has happened and I want to finish this one so that I can start up another. The next chapter will be called The Swamp and be extra long (as I originally wrote it out). I am getting so bored with writing all of these emotional pieces like "Oh, ever since the war started..." I mean, WHO CARES ANYMORE!!! I want to write some ACTION (Romantically or Bending) between characters. I want to be unrealistic. MORE SPIRIT-WORLD WARS!!!!! I CANNOT WAIT!**

God Bless,

Leelee488512


	27. The Swamp

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 27- The Swamp**

One by one, each person on Appa walked off of the air-bison watching the floor cautiously. Each foot sloshed into the muddy swamp floor making a horrible "_Slish_" sound. Each foot except for that of Kuzon, however. The little boy's small hands were firmly wrapped around Appa's white and gray fur.

"Kuzon, let go of Appa." Katara pleaded with her son placing her hands on her hips and looking him in the eyes.

"No," He shook his head, burying it into the mammal's fur.

"Mom, why don't we just guide Appa to Tho, Due, and Huu with Kuzon on Appa?" Kara suggested trying to eliminate another time consuming conversation with her brother. The sooner they got to Tho, Due, and Huu, the sooner they could leave the swamp, and the sooner they could see the Avatar.

"You know what, that's a good idea." Katara sighed, starting to lead Appa forward in the muck.

"Wait! I'll watch Kuzon on Appa." That came from Li, whose boots had been punctured in Songhua, letting gallons of goop seep into his toes.

He jumped onto Appa, and the rest of the group continued walking until they heard the sound of a banjo in the distance. Definitely Huu playing the tune that Chong had taught him when he visited the swamp about ten years back.

"Is that Huu?" Katara yelled to the shadows with a nostalgic smile. Her eyes were bright and happy, for she was ready to see her old friends.

The banjo music came to a halt, and an old, fat man came out of the shadows. Huu stood before the group, banjo in hand as well as a handful of miscellaneous insects.

"Mama Avatar!" Huu said smiling and opening his arms, ready for a hug.

Katara gave him a tight embrace. The elderly man was like a grandfather to her, and she hugged him as if he was. As they hugged, Huu looked up with his light hazel eyes at the several teenagers (and toddler) in front of him. Memories flashed in his mind of the young children that they used to be. Kara, who was three feet tall when they had first met, was now five feet and eight inches tall-she had the tall gene, like her father who stood at six feet and three inches. Topaz, the small and stringy girl with a big attitude was five feet and six inches, and no longer stringy, but a healthy girl with fat on her bones. Kyoshi had the biggest transformation of all. She was tall and chubby as a little girl, with long, bright red hair that went all over the place. Now, her hair was more auburn and down to her shoulders, while her height was a small five feet and four inches compared to her tall friends as well as the thinnest build of them all.

"Oh, my little caterpillars!" Huu laughed releasing Katara from her hold and running to the girls. He had to look at them for a couple of seconds, but figured that if he did, he wouldn't stop, so he just hugged all three girls as tightly as he could.

"Mr. Huu, it's been such a long time!" Kara wheezed as the older man started to squeeze her-and the rest of the girls-tighter.

"Yeah, long time no see." Topaz added, also short of breath.

"I've missed you-all three of you caterpillars. . . I can't even call you butterflies caterpillars anymore!" Huu loosened his hold on the girls feeling them tense up even though he wanted to hold onto them forever.

"Mister Huu," A small voice peeped from Appa.

The old man looked up to see the youngest member of the group looking down on him from the massive bison. The little boy's pale gray eyes were curious and confused at the same time. One more question popped into his head.

"Is that the young lad that was brave enough to come here from the Fire Nation when he was just a little one?"

"That's me, Mister Huu!" Kuzon said with a smile to show that his two front teeth had fallen out of his mouth. He looked absolutely adorable, just like his father before him.

"Uh . . . why aren't you down here, son?"

"I'm too short to stand in the mud, stuff." He replied with a bit of a lisp and then turned over again, hiding behind Appa's fur.

"Okay," Katara chuckled sheepishly brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Why don't we get going?"

"Get going is exactly what we should do." Huu said and turned motioning to where the headquarters was located.

After all of the hellos and how are yous, the teens of the group were pretty bored at the swamp. They all sat in a circle on Appa trying to entertain themselves, but nothing that they tried did the trick.

"Guys, what are we supposed to do now?" Li sighed collapsing backwards with a slap. He had become so dramatic in trying to do something funny that he just looked freaky.

Topaz gave the loudest groan that she could and cocked her head back matching Li's drama, but she was better at it than her friend was-she had more experience. She made a "phllp" noise with her lips and rolled her head over devising a mischievous plan.

"I think that it is rule breaking time to tell the truth. Rule number one, specifically."

"Pazzie, we can't do that." Kyoshi objected touching the devious teen's shoulders firmly.

"I'm definitely in." Kara interrupted, not even listening to her cousin. She slipped her shoes back on and slid off of Appa.

"Anything to kill my boredom." Li groaned as he followed Kara off of Appa.

Topaz was next, but Kyoshi didn't budge one bit. She stood her ground, crossing her arms in defiance. Her face was pure disappointment. Her rose colored lips were curled and yellow, while her eyes were fiery.

"C'mon, Oshi! Somebody has to supervise us, right?" Topaz pleaded with her friend. She slyly nudged Li to add something that would encourage his significant other.

"Ow," He mumbled, and then, after another nudge, talked on. "Kyoshi, would you _really_ just sit on Appa and wait for us to come back for God knows how long?"

Kyoshi flinched not once. Her light blue eyes turned so icy that Li felt like he was at home. Yet, he challenged on.

"I _dare_ you to come-no! I bet you won't even have an ounce of the guts to get off of-"

"Shut up, you seagull!" Kyoshi jumped off of Appa and went up to Li, looking him strait in the eyes. She pressed her index finger to his chest roughly and took a deep breath.

"You do _not_ tell _me_ what to do! I make my own decisions, and I am _not_ your little toy! I don't care about how scared you are of _Topaz_; whos bark is bigger than her _bite_ anyways. And, you know what, I _will_ go with you because I want to spite you, not because I approve of what any of you are doing."

She looked at him as well as her cousin and best friend icily. A flood of guilt poured onto each of them, and they looked down wishing that they hadn't tried to persuade her into coming with them after all.

"Kyoshi," Topaz started, but was interrupted sharply by the girl who she was speaking to.

"Shut up, Topaz." She spat walking before all of them. She was headed in the left direction, not looking back. Kyoshi only stopped to check if her peers were still following her. They stood in their tracks.

"Well, come on! You guys wanted to go so bad, move your feet!"

The three other teens had nothing other to do than follow her as she walked, and figured that they should seize the moment. Kara walked with an inspiring bounce in each of her steps. Kara's bounce quickly turned into a high skip, which turned into a fast run.

"Kara!" Li yelled out running after her. "Why are you running through the wilderness?"

"This isn't the wilderness, Li. It's a swamp!" She replied breezing past Topaz, and then Kyoshi. Her hair blew in the wind, and almost gave her the same feeling that she felt when she was air-bending.

"You aren't even looking at where you are going, cous." Kyoshi said sighing as she joined her other friends in jogging after her. Sometimes Kara acted more like Kuzon's age than 15 years old.

"I'm letting the great tree lead me!" Kara laughed doing a 180 and starting to run backwards.

"Operate in _wisdom_!" Kyoshi huffed as she increased her jogging stride to a fast run. Though thin and strong, she was not great in athletics except for combat, and the running was tiring her out.

"I am, Oshi! I am cool, and balanced, and loving this feel-" Kara was silenced. She fell through an old animal trap that went down to the waterfall made from weathered rock.

The cool breeze suddenly became frantic as the teen tried to bend, but the fall had turned her backwards and helpless. The wind blew her hair upwards, but her body fell down. It took her breath away. She tried to move her eyes to prepare for the end of her fall, but they couldn't look down that far.

The sound of running water crept into her ears and she closed her eyes terribly frightened. Waterfalls meant rocks, and rocks meant a hard and deadly landing. God help her.

Her body landed in the green and brown water with a loud pat. Everything went black for her.

.....

"What was that?" A thirteen year-old girl turned away from the boy that she was talking to suddenly.

"Rika, what are you talking about?" The boy asked turning his sea blue eyes to follow hers.

The teens power-walked to the oldest boy in their group to ask him if he heard the fall; but he was already running into the water looking for the girl that fell inside of it.

"Iroh, why are you in the water?" Rika yelled to him, but she immediately regretted asking the stupid question.

"Oh, I don't know, _saving somebody!_" He replied rolling his daring golden eyes.

Iroh swam under the filthy-which was hard for him, on account of his being a fire-bender, and reached for the girl before she hit the rocks at the bottom of the falls. The water was so nasty that it blinded him, and as much as he tried, he couldn't grasp her, and she was falling fast.

'_Come on, come on, hand!' _Iroh thought reaching with all of his might. He still couldn't get a hold of her.

Out of the blue, a surge of adrenaline went through his body. His legs violently kicked forward, and he got a firm hold on her hand. Even in the water they were so soft to the touch that they vaguely reminded him of somebody.

He lowered his hands to her arm, and then her waist, brought her up and pulled her body close to his. As they made their way to the end of the falls and towards the air, Iroh's body yearned for air. He pushed through the water and took a great gasp when oxygen hit his cheeks.

"I-I got her!" The boy coughed swimming to land. His eyes looked to his friends and brother, and were pleased to see the smiles on their faces. He was Iroh the Great.

Once the boy got the girl to land, he laid her down on the swampy beach and struggled to stand up. He didn't realize how tiring swimming could be.

"Gyatso, can you do your water-bending thingy and you know . . . revive her?"

"I don't know how to do that!" Gyatso cried pulling his dark brown hair.

"Relax, Gyatso. I'll do what I was trained to do." Rika grumbled kneeling besides Kara.

The thirteen year old stretched her fingers upwards and downward, and then took a deep breath. She started bending from Kara's chest and moved the water up, and through the mouth. Kara came coughing awake, but was seriously delirious.

By the time that she could wake up, everybody was in front of her.

"Hey, hey, give the chick some space." Iroh said pushing his friends away. Ironically, he stayed and looked at her. Why did she look so familiar?

Her rain grey eyes fluttered open, and the first thing that she saw was Iroh smiling above her.

_Where am I? 2. Who is the hottie?_

"Hey, pretty . . . do you have a name?" Iroh asked backing up from her just a bit.

_He is totally_

"Gorgeous." She said matter-of-factly, not keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Hello, Gorgeous."

* * *

**Oh, yeah. How was that? I think that it was pretty awsome! What do you think?**


	28. Surprises

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 28- Surprises**

When Iroh walked back to the group, holding "Gorgeous" in his arm, he had the weirdest feeling in the world. Where was this girl from? He definitely knew her from somewhere.

"Have you got a name?" Gyatso asked turned around purifying the swamp muck so that the group could drink it. He was so into his work that he didn't notice that his sister was right in front of her.

"Gorgeous." Iroh replied pointedly as her placed her on one of the makeshift beds that Bumi had given them when they left for the Swamp.

"What kind of name is Gorgeous?"

"A name that fits." Iroh chuckled taking a seat next to the now sleeping Kara-Gorgeous on the bed.

Rika scoffed and took some of the water that Gyatso had put into a large jug for when they really needed it as she rolled her eyes at her friend's comment.

"That's a stupid name." She mumbled placing the jug on the floor and taking a seat next to Roku.

"Where do you think she came from?" Roku said slyly moving closer to Rika on the bed.

Iroh looked at Kara, scrunching his brow as he tried to calculate how far she walked before she fell.

"Definitely a mile from where she fell, and to be falling that hard and fast would mean that she was running . . . her splash was quite huge as well, that means a mile and a half from here."

All eyes were on him. One thing that nobody expected when they saw the Fire Nation prince was the fact that he was one of the smartest teenagers in all of the 4 Nations. Math and science were his fortes.

"Approximately?" He whispered trying to sound dumber.

"Well, if she fell from a mile away from here, we should be able to find the people that she came wi-" Gyatso stopped midsentence looking at the girl on the bed.

"What is it?" Rika asked preparing for another comment along the lines of "she is so hot" to come out of his mouth. Gosh, the way that each of the boys looked at that girl sickened her. They had brought her up to the surface about an hour ago, and it was if they were all in love with her.

"That girl looks like an older version of my sister." He whispered rubbing his eyes.

"No way," Roku said shaking his head. "The girls are freezing at the South Pole, not prancing around the swamp."

"She does look familiar. . ." Iroh added looking at the girl besides him.

"Why don't we find out instead of staring at her pretty face all day?" Rika exclaimed as she started to shake the girl's shoulders violently.

"Rika, what are you doing?!" Gyatso yelled going to stop her shaking, but it was too late. Kara was awake and oh so confused.

"Hi, uh, Gorgeous. How's it going?" Iroh asked sheepishly.

Pinkness painted on Kara's cheeks and looked away from Iroh's golden eyes to collect herself. She shook her head and sat up with a start, looking around. Once she saw the rushing water from the falls and felt the water on her neck, everything came to her.

"I need to get back to everybody." Kara said thinking aloud as she jumped up and started to walk away from everybody.

"Gorgeous, wait! You might have a concussion; we'll have to help you before you can leave!" Iroh yelled following her along with the rest of the group.

Kara swiftly turned her heels to face everyone.

"Thanks and all, but I really don't know you all-why do you all keep calling me Gorgeous?"

"Kara!" Suddenly came from a voice traveling close to them.

Topaz, Li, and Kyoshi came running to her and almost jumped on her. They had been running for her ever since she had fallen down, and had finally found her.

"Kara?" Gyatso said, his voice trembling. "Is that really you?"

She turned around looking deep into his agonizing blue eyes. They were full of sadness, despair, but truth.

"Gyatso." She said almost breathlessly. Before she could blink, she was in her brother's arms, crying.

"You got so tall!" Gyatso cried squeezing his sister and kissing her head.

"No, you got tall! You're taller than me now!"

They didn't want to let go of each other. If they could freeze themselves in that moment forever, they would.

"Who is Kara?" Rika questioned interrupting their moment of happiness.

"Um . . . Gyatso's, uh, sister." Iroh answered absentmindedly as he walked to the siblings with his eyes locked on Kara.

The same girl's eyes crept up above her brother's shoulder and looked into Iroh's deep eyes.

"Flashback." They both whispered at the same time.

The brother and sister released each other and looked at each other's crew. Topaz and Kyoshi on Kara's half, Iroh and Roku on Gyatso's.

"Kyoshi . . . Topaz, you guys are just-just-just-"

"It is okay, Gyatso, we know we're hot." Topaz smiled, giving him an imaginary hug.

Kyoshi on the other hand, did in fact give her cousin a tight hug.

"You still smell like apples, cousin." Kyoshi laughed backing up from his hug.

"And you still smell like kiwis."

Kara stood staring at Iroh for a good minute. So many thought went through her head, but the short, three word sentence. Short sentences always tripped her up. In her eyes, the shortest sentences had the biggest meaning.

"You cut your hair." She said touching a little bit of his black hair awkwardly. It had been so long since their last meeting, and there was a lot of tension.

"Yeah, it _was_ longer back then, huh?" He touched her hand softly before stroking his hair. The hand was just as soft as it was when he had last seen her. Like sheepskin.

Kara brought her hand down and clasped it with her other one. There was a thick sheet of cotton in between them that kept the two from just giving each other the hug from one another that was truly needed.

The girl's rain gray eyes looked over and saw Roku talking to Rika and felt that her escape from the tension.

"Is that Roku, over there?" She muttered going to run away to the little boy. All the pre-teen did was wave at her and turned back to Rika. Escape failed.

"Kara," Gyatso turned to his sister and took her arm. "How did you guys get here anyways?"

Her father's smile painted itself on her face, and she took her brother's arm to intertwine them together. She started to walk forward, but turned again.

"It's a surprise."

"Well I'm starting to get tired of all of these _surprises_!" Rika mumbled dryly as she followed the group in front of her.

* * *

**A LOT of stuff going on in this chapter, though not as long as I thought it would be. Do you think that I used enough details?**

God Bless,

Leelee488512


	29. Reunited

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 29- Reunited**

The group of now seven walked slowly, but surely to Katara. Gyatso, Iroh, and Roku had no idea where they were going, but followed Kara, already trusting her. Rika was not the same.

Ever since these girls (and boy) came into their lives, it seemed like everything had stopped for them-that's what Rika thought anyway. The young teenager suddenly saw her small quartet of a sort of family fade away into black. They had their own families back now, and she was invisible and even worse-she wanted the new people to just become invisible forever. Sure, Gyatso was sometimes depressed when he thought about his sister, but she would be able to help him. That was who she was-the healer. That was her job, and she liked it. When Iroh was sick, she would make him feel better, when Roku had a nightmare, she would comfort him . . . now they had their friends and relatives to do it for her.

"Will one of you just tell us where we are going?" Rika asked annoyed. Her arms were crossed, blue eyes dark and a bit jealous.

Topaz turned around, trying her best to be nice, and smiled a Cheshire cat smile.

"Nope, it's a surprise, uh, Riku-"

"Rika, thanks, and nobody likes surprises." The girl retorted almost too pointedly.

"Sorry, _Rika_," Topaz said, the smile evaporating from her face. Her usual nonchalant expression came upon her, and she waited for Rika to catch up to her. She needed to talk to the little diva.

"And for _your_ information, Iroh and Gyatso love surprises." Topaz whispered sharply.

Rika glared at her and almost screamed. _How dare she!_ Rika thought _How could she tell me what my closest friends like or do not like! I know them better than she does!_

"Don't you tell me-"

"Little girl, do not try and challenge me."

"What's going on?" Gyatso interrupted the two girls' pre-fight. His eyes dug into both girls saying _Whatever you're doing, stop it._

"Nothing, Gyatso, just go back to Kara. I've got everything under control." Topaz calmed her tone and looked into his deep eyes.

"That didn't look like nothing to me-"

"_Nothing_ was going on, okay. I just wanted to talk to Rika and we got into a little bit of an argument . . . that's all, okay?"

She nudged him playfully and flashed a very convincing smile at him. Her smiles were always happy, weather or not they were fake or genuine, and they lit her friends up regardless.

"Fine," Gyatso sighed, scratching his dark brown hair in surrender. "Just play nice, alright. I don't want my two favorite girls-asides from my mom and sister-in an argument."

He looked at both girls and gave them both a pat on the shoulder. He waited until both of them gave him a small smile before he left to go back to his sister.

When Gyatso finally walked back to Kara, she took his arm, and wrapped it around hers excitedly. He gave her the "_What is it?"_ look, which she smiled at and simply said again: "It's a surprise".

They climbed up the hill leading to where Kara had fallen, and the smell of burning beetles crept into everyone's nose. The aroma was oddly crisp, and ran to the top of the nostrils, like bitter cold does, and gave a sharp pain to whoever inhaled it. They were close to Katara, who was furious, but not surprised at her children.

"What is that smell?" Iroh said covering his nose with a sour look on his face.

For the first time since Kara had come to the swamp, she let out a giggle. Her little nose crinkled and her grey eyes closed and squinted in bliss. She looked like a fool, but she made the air less thick. Once she started laughing, Gyatso followed, and then Topaz and even Rika before everybody else laughed with them. Her laughter was dangerously contagious.

"I'm sorry, Iroh." Kara giggled walking towards him slowly. She placed her hand on his shoulder awkwardly and forgot to pat it as she intended to.

His golden eyes rolled to the hand, and then to the eyes of the girl who it belonged to.

"Flaaaashback," He laughed sheepishly looking down. Her hand flew off of his shoulder, and she realized that there were other people around them.

Kara turned and told everybody to stay until she told them to follow her. She was about to run normally, but then looked at the boys behind her and smirked. Her feet hit the ground and she was gone, only leaving a trail of air behind her. She had forgotten how much she loved the air, and her brother.

"Mom, I'm back!" She screamed out to her mother stopping herself. Even though she had stopped, her feet kept going and she bumped into Appa with a loud grunt.

"Kara, Kara is that you?" Katara ran to her daughter and held onto her shoulders tightly.

"Where are your cousin, and Topaz, and Li?" The woman looked at her daughter and then her clothes.

"Why are you wet?"

"Mom, relax, okay. Just wait one second and I'll explain everything." Kara looked over her shoulder and jumped onto Appa.

She lowered herself to his ears and massaged the fur. He could smell the newcomers in the distance.

"When you see him, don't freak out okay, boy?"

He replied to her with a snort and a flare from his nose.

"Okay, you all can come out now!"

Katara looked over to see the last person-people that she expected. Her son walked into the area and time stopped. All she saw was her son, and all he saw was his mother. She ran to the boy who she hadn't seen since he was little.

"Mama," He literally cried wrapping his arms around her.

He couldn't say more than that, his crying took his breath away. He dug his head into the space in between her shoulder and her neck like he used to as a child.

"We found them, Mom." Kara smiled on Appa. She then looked over at her other brother, who was asleep, and patted his back to wake him up.

"Kuzon, wake up."

"No," He mumbled turning away from his sister.

"Come on, you have to see Gyatso."

The toddler's bright grey eyes flickered open at that. He jumped up and slid off of Appa, looking around for his brother. His dreams were coming true. He wrapped his arms around Gyatso, seeing Katara hug him.

"Who . . . is . . . that?" Gyatso asked looking down at the boy.

"That's our brother, Kuzon!" Kara yelled with a laugh as Iroh, Topaz, Kyoshi, Li, Roku, and Rika climbed up to her.

"What the heck happened while I was gone, Ma?"

"I'll explain everything later, but right now, we need to talk about you."

**

* * *

**

I hope that you all liked this chapter! As soon as everybody leaves the swamp, action officially starts, and that will be in like one or two chapters. On another note, who do you think will be paired up together? Any predictions

God Bless,

Leelee488512


	30. Missing You

Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar

Chapter 30- Missing You

The day of the group's departure was an especially windy one. Sad memories filled Kara as she sat on Appa in the middle of Gyatso and Kuzon. The whole group was sitting on Appa in a circle just staring at each other.

Topaz looked at Roku, marveling at how the little boy that held on to his mother and brother every five seconds had developed into his own person who was brave and sure of himself. He was as passionate about his causes as his father and brother were, it was his Fire Nation blood being active, but she couldn't see why he couldn't express his feelings for the girl in his group. Though the two had not gotten along at first, Topaz had to admit that Rika was a pretty girl. Her features were rough, but dazzling at the same time. She looked like a warrior on sight, but once you saw her winter blue eyes, you knew that she was a softy.

Roku stared at Rika, no surprise, thinking of her beautiful features as well as her inability to see his signs. He tried everything; winking, putting his arm around her, holding her hand, giving her . . . _the look_-everything that Iroh had told him to do. The reasons why this didn't work was simply Rika's infatuations with every other male in the group. She found Iroh's mysterious armor intriguing, and also the fact that she could get through it. Gyatso's kind disposition made her curious as well. She talked to Iroh and Gyatso an awful lot of the time, but always seemed to ignore Roku. It was as if she had forgotten that Roku was the one to save her from drowning in the Arctic waters when she fell on their way to the ship.

"I'm so bored!" Kara randomly cried pulling a piece of her long, dark hair. There was so much different tension surrounding her that it made not only her hormones crazy, but her nerves as well. She would want to jump off of Appa one second, and the next want to cuddle with TWS.

"Everybody's bored, Kara." Iroh said, looking at his hands. They were cold and yearned to hold somebody else's, though the boy didn't admit it. He loved to feel love, just like his mother-who also wasn't very vocal about it.

"I didn't ask a question," Kara snapped suddenly, her eyes flashing back and forth between Iroh and her bag. Whenever she looked at him she was angry for absolutely no reason that she would say. Everything was secret now.

"Well, gee, I wish that I could make a _statement _without princess' permission!"

Just as the two were about to start bickering-something that they had gradually started doing once the boys and Rika came to the camp. A disagreement led to a little bit of friction, which led to a debate, which led to a heated argument. The argument didn't stop.

"Stop it!" Gyatso yelled, silencing his sister and friend. "Everyone has had enough of you two! You guys are angry at each for absolutely no reason!"

"That's not true; bro. Iroh is being a jerk-face, in case you didn't notice." Kara said pointedly as she gave a malevolent smile to the boy who she talked of.

"I wouldn't be a jerk-face if _somebody_ wasn't such a she-devil-"

"Hey! That's my little sister you're talking about-"

"Twin sister," Kara corrected, her anger evaporating by the minute.

"That's irrelevant. What is relevant is that you and Iroh sort out your problems, so if you don't mind." Gyatso picked up his sister, she hated when he did this, and put her on the opposite side of Appa (closest to his rear, and farthest away from the rest of the group).

"Go ahead, Iroh."

The young prince slid over to the spot parallel to Kara. They were both trying as hard as they could not to look at each other, but couldn't resist. Within seconds, their eyes were taped together furiously, but they had to say to each other.

"I don't know what to say to you . . ." Kara finally said solemnly.

Iroh's eyes softened at her tone. He knew what she really wanted to say.

"I do," He replied looking at his hands. "I'm sorry . . . for yelling at you and-and for everything that you're angry at me for."

Her eyes watered at that. So many feelings flooded through her mind. She shook her head, trying to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Don't, Iroh." She coughed as a tear fell down her cheek against her will. She quickly wiped it and looked at the clouds above them trying to distract herself.

"Kara, can I ask you a question?"

Kara's eyes flickered over to him. She mentally said yes, and was about to nod when Iroh, understanding her, didn't give her the chance.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what, Iroh?" That had become a habit of hers-saying people's names after addressing them, especially Iroh's. The name seemed to dance out of her mouth and crawl into his ears doing cartwheels and grand jetés at the same time.

"How did you deal with being away from everybody . . .? You and Topaz and Kyoshi . . . you guys are happy and together. We're wrecks!" The boy covered his face with his hands for a second and then brought them down again with a loud sigh.

"Gyatso and I missed you-all of you girls, so much that it hurt. And I mean literally hurt!"

"Iroh-"

"I know, 'you're exaggerating' or 'you need to grow up', right?" He said hearing the voices of people around him echo in his mind violently.

He closed his eyes and wanted to escape. Reuniting with people that you missed-desperately missed-was supposed to be happy and enough, but for Iroh, it wasn't. Nothing had gone as planned.

A warm touch to the hand interrupted his thoughts, and his eyes blinked open. Kara was now closer in front of him, her nose was close to his. He couldn't breathe.

"We cried a lot the first year, and then were quiet the next. It took us five years to get over you guys, and then we bump into you guys." She looked up, then at her hands still on top of Iroh's (and comfortably at that).

"Iroh, you don't realize how much I've missed you." Kara finally said what she was thinking.

With that, she patted his hands and moved over next to him and looked at the sky. During that moment, both of them forgot their problems and focused on the clouds. They would definitely fight bigger fights than that one in the near future, but at least they were half-honest. They _did_ miss each other, but that was only one third of their feelings, but it would take a long time for them to come clean.

* * *

**Oooh, DRAMA! I love it! For those who want hints and stuff like that, I'll say this: I played a series of songs as I wrote this (songs motivate my writing)**

Gravity: Sara Bareilles

Superman: Robin Thicke (as well as Complicated and Ask Myself)

If I Fell: The Fab Four-AKA the Beatles (as well as Girl)

Umbrella (acoustic version): Rihanna

Warwick Avenue: Duffy

Ride Wit Me: Nelly (that was for fun, but in a way made sense)

**That should be enough of a hint, right?**

**Please review! I love to hear your opinions (as long as there is no flamming).**

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	31. Sister, Brother, Friend, Lover

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 31- Sister, Brother, Friend, Lover**

"Do you think that we should wake them up?" Gyatso whispered to Topaz and Kyoshi looking at Kara and Iroh sleeping next to each other, hugging one another close.

"I don't know, I kind of what to see their faces when they wake up." Topaz smiled to herself evilly, which earned her a nudge from Gyatso. She nudged him back harder and was about to push him when he recovered, but Kyoshi held her back.

"That isn't right, Topaz." Kyoshi said looking at the two sleeping figures in front of them. "They look so peaceful."

The peacefulness left as soon as Kara turned her back to Iroh in her sleep. Apparently, Iroh knew what she was doing because when that happened, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to him. Gyatso's eyes bulged out and he started for the two, but Topaz pulled him back.

"No, hold on, I have to put this into my mind so that I can draw it when they hate each other again and forget that they were close." She said as Gyatso went back to his previous position, with her on his arm still, though.

Topaz spoke wrong, they probably wouldn't be angry at each other until the next stop, the Earth Kingdom army base. One thing that she was right on, though, was that they were close-very close, truthfully, and getting closer.

Kara made a little whimpering sound, which was followed by others, and broke out into a sweat. She turned around to face Iroh again and pulled his shirt to get herself closer to him. Her whimpering stopped, followed by the stop of sweat. The most shocking thing was not the stop of her fear from whatever nightmare she was going through, it was the fact that she snuggled her head in his chest and gave a relieved sigh.

"Okay, let me wake them up now. They're about to start making out or wor-" Gyatso whispered sharply.

"Gyatso! Come on, the sun will come up in a couple of hours. Nothing will happen. I mean, if one of them makes an unconscious move, they both will wake up and go far away from each other." Topaz smiled trying to reassure her friend.

"That's supposed to make me feel better? My best friend is snuggling with my _sister_. They could become more than friends! That's against the guy code!"

"What!?" Kyoshi yelled, bewildered. Her eyes squinted and she gave Gyatso the "guy code, you retard?" face.

"Seriously, dude?" The other girl whispered giving him the same look as his cousin.

"Guy code-you can't go out with your best friend's sister or date his ex-girlfriend. You guys don't know it because you're girls!"

"You, cousin, are . . . are . . ." Kyoshi couldn't come up with the right word.

"A loser." Topaz finished dryly, then recovered. "Anyways, Gyatso, it's not like they'll be lovers by the end of the night."

Gyatso turned to his friend and looked at her with dead seriousness. His blue eyes bore into her until she was almost afraid.

"I'm waking them up, now." He said seriously.

He was about to walk to the two sleeping friends when Topaz took his arm again. She looked him strait in the eyes and urged him to sit.

"Nothing will happen, I promise. I was kidding when I said that, alright? They made their promises, too. We all did."

Gyatso sighed. "I know, but something happened when they last saw each other that I don't know about and it resulted in that." He looked to his sister cuddling with Iroh in her sleep sadly.

"Gyatso, go to sleep, okay." Topaz gently pushed the boy down until his back was on the saddle.

"Fine," He conformed closing his eyes, and then opening them again.

"Topaz," He asked with a mischievous smirk. "Would you consider Iroh your brother?"

She laughed at that. Iroh was her brother in a sense, though. The two had been close ever since their childhood, especially when Iroh was five years old. Yes, she was his sister and nothing more or less.

"What do you think goof-ball?"

"I don't think, I do, Paz." He smiled getting drowsy.

"Don't flirt with me, Gyatso. Bad boy isn't your color." She laughed giving him a pat on the head and crawling over to her sleeping spot until the morning.

**The Next Morning **

Kara woke up to the smell of flaming fire-cakes and ice at the same time. Her rainy grey eyes fluttered open to see a dark blue Water Tribe shirt pressed against her mouth. She went to get up, but arms tightly wrapped around her waist kept her down. They were impossibly strong even when they weren't trying to be. Her eyes went up to see who held her, and she gasped. Anybody but him!

"Iroh!" She gasped hitting his chest with her soft hands.

He didn't budge. All he did was laugh giddily and began to tickle her. Within seconds he woke up.

"Oh, crap, you aren't Uncle Iroh." He looked down at the girl and turned crimson red.

The two jumped away from each other as fast as they could. Both of their temperatures had increased by the thousands and they had the same question. Why were they in that position together last night?

"What were you dreaming last night?" Kara asked brushing her hair in front of her reddening cheeks.

"Um . . . first I was dreaming that I guess you, uh, were the teddy bear that I used to cling to when I was six."

"I dreamt that I was snuggling with a bear, except the bear would . . ." Her voice trailed off in thought.

"The bear would do what?" Topaz asked butting into their conversation.

The two didn't notice that she was awake on their side of the saddle. She wore a Cheshire cat smile and put her arms around both parties and kissed them both on the cheek.

"You both were five moves short of making out last night. Gyatso, Kyoshi, and I saw the whole thing, but it'll be our little secret for now."

"Oh, lord." Kara sighed leaning over the saddle looking down.

"Oh my gosh! Guys, look down!" She yelled seeing the brown buildings below them.

Iroh slid over to Kara's spot along with the rest of the kids and looked down.

"It's the military base!" Iroh said breathlessly. The fact that they were so close to their destination-Ba Sing Sei hit everybody in the group hard. It was almost time.

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter, it was plot setting so what can I say, right? Don't take this chapter the wrong way, the bear didn't do anything nasty, he just snuggled just a bit too much with her. I love those two. I dunno if I'll keep them together or not. You tell me! Also, Topaz and Gyatso will not have any love interests this time (including each other)for at least this book (I'm planning to make about 2 more books give or take). I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Kyoshi and her love life, so that's a hint. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	32. The Military Base

Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar

Chapter 32-The Military Base

When Appa landed on the Earth Kingdom military base, everybody was excited. Everybody that is, except for Katara of the Water Tribe, wife of Avatar Aang. She had absolutely no happy memories from her last visit to the base. Being buried alive wasn't exactly a warm welcome (as well as being mildly flirted with by half of the soldiers). The mother was weary of letter her children, especially her daughter, and the children that she had been trusted with into a hell hole like the base. Kara would go nowhere near the infamous General Fong, not that she had anything to fear with her brother, Li, and Iroh ready to defend her as well as the rest of the group within a minutes notice.

Speaking of whom, as soon as General Fong saw Appa land, he ran to the group. He did not look very different from when Katara last saw him except for a couple of new wrinkles and grey hairs, working had done him well. His ego, however, was bigger than ever.

"Avatar clan, welcome!" Fong greeted the group with a warm smile that Katara didn't buy. There was always a hidden agenda with the old man, and she wanted to find out exactly what it was.

"Good morning, Fong." Katara said dryly sliding off of Appa with the rest of the group, Kuzon on her arm.

"Katara, it has been such a long time, hasn't it?" Fong awkwardly looked the woman up and down. She was definitely not the 14 year old that she used to be. Fully blossomed, time had done her wonders. She couldn't say the same for him, though his features stayed relatively the same, you could see the inner egotistical maniac that he tried to hide in his eyes.

"I guess so," Katara replied adjusting Kuzon on her hip.

"Hello!" The little boy waved at the old geezer with an innocent smile-something that Fong hadn't seen since his childhood.

"Wow_, another_ child with the Avatar, huh? I guess you were busy these long years after all." Fong said with a slight mocking in his voice along with patronization.

"General Fong, hi!" Gyatso jumped in feeling that that was the only passive way to shut the general up. He was crossing the thick line between joking and being a butthead.

"Oh, Gyatso, is it? You've grown, son." Fong chuckled looking up to the boy who towered over him.

"I'm not your son-"

"Gyatso, we're guests in this base, respect General Fong," Katara scolded her son, only because she was obligated to as a parent-she really wanted to tell her son to bloodbend the man to death- and hit him on the arm softly.

"I apologize," Gyatso smiled at Fong and then in a hushed, lowered voice said ". . . Mother."

Feeling the tension building up between the two men, Katara decided to get the group moving so that they could get more supplies and leave the base.

"Is the war room in the same place that it used to be in, General?" She asked tilting her head, which caused her hair to fall down to her back. The general blinked a long blink.

"Yes, yes, right along now." He replied a little bit- a lot _too_ eager.

Once the group actually got to the war room, they all sat in a circle around the huge map/table of the four nations. Guards surrounded the perimeter of the room including the exits, and were ready to do anything with their bending. Though they were there to protect and serve, the Avatar crew needed none of them.

"Azula's army is swooping in on the Earth Kingdom from Omashu, and I believe that she and her army will try to invade Ba Sing Sei shortly after that, which will take approximately a month from now. I suggest that you and your soldiers head out for Omashu immediately to stall her long enough to let us get to Ba Sing Sei and surprise her."

"Aunt Katara, whoa. I didn't realize that you had brushed up on your war skills." Topaz marveled in awe. Katara had always been passionate about her causes, but never studied up on them. Katara didn't spend five years just playing with Kuzon and traveling around.

"I didn't either," General Fong seconded stroking his obnoxiously long beard. He wasn't paying as much attention to the mother's brain as he was her butt.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy." Kuzon yawned pulling on his mother's dress. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his words slurred out of his mouth like a drunken man's.

Katara looked at the map, and then those who she was in charge of. She brushed her hands through Kuzon's hair and sighed closing her light blue eyes.

"General Fong, I think that we will be leaving this afternoon, or after Kuzon's nap. I trust that you will follow my warning and ready your soldiers for Omashu."

"That's fine, um, kids, could I have a moment alone with Katara?"

"No," Gyatso and Kara both snapped. When Fong gave them a look that screamed _'Leave, maggots!'_, both siblings gave him a look that said _'You'll have to kill me before I leave my mother alone with a buffoon like you.'_

"We stay with our Katara or we go with her." Iroh added looking Fong in the eyes.

"All right, I'll just throw this out there in front of everybody. Katara, would you like to accompany me to the ball this evening?"

"Is that a trick question, General? I'm still married . . . you _do_ know that I am still married, right?" Katara asked completely bewildered by the man's question.

"No, I'm actually quite serious." Fong chuckled, not taking no for an answer.

"She's not going to the ball or whatever with you, Fong. Get over it and take us to the nearest exit." Topaz pointedly butted in as she stood up and got out of her seat, heading for the nearest door.

Katara, Gyatso, Kara, and everybody else followed, but the guards blocked the doors. All turned to General Fong who had to give them the okay to leave.

"Somebody has to agree to go to that ball before anyone can think of leaving." He said giving a malevolent smirk to Katara.

Just as Katara was about to agree against her will, Kara jumped in.

"I'll go in my mother's place." She agreed with each word coming out of her mouth like vomit.

"Kara!" Iroh yelled before he could bite his tongue.

"Iroh, don't worry-nobody worry. Iroh, since you're so . . . so, uh, weary of me going alone, you can come with me and protect me against anything that General Fong may do." Kara reassured her worried family and friends.

"I'll go with you, too, Kara." Kyoshi added looking at Li for a split second.

Little by little every one said that they would go along with them-every one except for Katara and Topaz. They said nothing the entire time.

"Katara, will you be joining now?" Fong barked on the tree again.

"No, I won't be joining you all tonight. I'll be taking care of my baby boy."

"Topaz would be happy to watch him for you, won't she?"

"That's funny," Topaz laughed mockingly. She flipped her hair-which was still in a loose bun, by the way-and looked over to the door.

"C'mon, sporty, let's open the door now." Topaz ordered the tall guard like she was his master. She looked him up and down when he didn't move, and tried to get out herself. The guard roughly pushed her and she luckily fell into Iroh's arms, enraging all of the boys in the group instantly.

"What the heck?!" Gyatso yelled getting the guards face.

"Who do you think that you are, pushing somebody that you don't know?!" Li screamed, also going up to the guard.

"Back off, little boys, don't get yourself hurt, now." The smug guard laughed rising some rock with his hands.

"You should be afraid." Gyatso retorted, squinting his eyes and taking out his trusty pouch of water. The boy removed the cap from the pouch and moved the water onto the large rocks, made them mud, and then put the mud into his pouch without breaking a sweat.

"Water beats rock, remember."

"Move," Topaz ordered once again stepping in between the males. "Nobody wants to start a bending battle."

The guard looked to the general and waited for his cue to unblock the door. Fong waved his hand, telling the guards to move.

"We finally got out of there!" Topaz exclaimed exasperatedly as the rest of the group walked out of the room.

"Pazzie, don't be happy. We all have a dance to go to tonight." Kara sighed looking down at the floor.

"No, _you all_ have a dance tonight. I'll be chillin' with Kuzon and your mom."

* * *

**PAAARTYYYY TIIIIIMMMEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoo-Hooo, who's ready for some DANCING! I will have some songs for you guys to listen to as the dance goes on hopefully. It might take a while for this chapter to come out though, I don't really know what to do with this great idea. **

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	33. Flashbacks

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 33- Flashbacks**

"What to wear, what to wear . . . ?" Kara thought to herself aloud in the sleeping quarters that she shared with the rest of the women of the group. Though she was only going to the ball so that the group could leave the base, she was still nervous and excited.

"My mom used to say that when looking for a dress, pick the one that makes your eyes pop the most." Rika tried to help as she picked a forest green dress out of the huge closet that was decked out with women's clothes. The dresses were traditional and had stayed in their closets for a number of years; however, they all kept their shine and had their own distinct smell.

"How to you make grey eyes pop?" Kara replied looking at an azure blue kimono and a coral colored hanbok (without the jacket) with a green flower design on the bottom. She brushed her fingers against the fabric of both dresses and was tickled. The dresses were made of pure silk.

"Not with those colors." Topaz said taking both dresses out of her friend's hands and placing them back in the closet.

"Topaz, why aren't you coming anyway?" Kara asked digging her head into the closet in hopes of finding the perfect dress. Though, in theory, the dance was bound to be horrible, the teen wanted to try and make it nice for everybody.

"I want to hang out with Kuzon and your mom."

Everybody's head turned at the outrageous lie. No way would Topaz want to spend time with Kuzon after the whole babysitting thing, and child-care was not one of her lifelong dreams.

"What?" She asked seeing the faces of the women around her.

"Pazzie, you hate my little brother." Kara chuckled as she took a red dress out of the closet.

"You know what, why does it even matter? I can stay behind if I feel like it, okay!"

"Relax, Topaz." Katara said trying to calm the girl down as she took a seat on the soft bed that she would be sleeping on that night.

"Nobody is forcing you to go to that stupid ball." Katara continued tucking Kuzon into a fuzzy sheet of covers. She looked up at the windows of the room and sighed.

"Hurry up, ladies. It'll be dark in a couple of minutes."

"How am I supposed to hurry up if I have no dress? I am expected to look cute all of the time, and the one time that I actually want to, there is nothing for me to wear!" Kara yelled collapsing on her bed disheartened and frustrated.

"Oh, look at this cous; I think that I have found you the perfect dress!" Kyoshi exclaimed jumping up.

"It's perfect!"

**The Ball**

Iroh, Roku, Li, and Gyatso stood nonchalantly at the snack table at the less that crowded ball. There were almost no women at the ball, and who could blame them with a misogynist general dictating everything, so they just stood waiting for their friends to come out. Nobody expected anything special, probably just the girls in their regular clothes ready to stand and eat as many servings of Peking Duck as their bodies could handle-especially Topaz- and only dancing because that was the only thing that they could do besides eat.

"Are you nervous, Gyatso?" Iroh smiled sliding over to face his friend. He wore a black button down similar to those of the Dai Li. Every man wore a variation of this outfit whether it is in red, yellow, green, or some other color.

"I'm only nervous if you are." Gyatso said as he took a bowl of rice and sucked it into his body.

"Don't be such a sloppy eater, man, if you get rice stains on your _white_ suit that your mom cleaned for an hour. She'll kill you if you mess it up."

"No she won't." Gyatso scoffed placing the bowl on the red table. His bright blue eyes wandered to the stage, where Fong sat waiting on the girls to come.

"These clothes don't belong to me, either. General Fong will be in charge of cleaning whatever stains get on these clothes, anyway. Why should I care?" He continued bitterly and turned to the entrance of the ballroom.

"Where are the girls?"

Just as Iroh said that, the girls walked in, looking more beautiful than ever. Kyoshi wore a purple and white hanbok with a pink and green lily design on the bottom. Her hair was up as usual, but had white flower ornaments hanging from it, which stood out because of its dark auburn color. Rika looked almost fifteen years old with her dark green qípáo (mandarin dress) with her long hair in a huge, loose bun that made her look prettier than she usually did.

Kara came out wearing a yellow kimono. It had pink and blue orchids and poppies scattered all over the kimono in the perfect spots. Her hair was in a simple bun, but had loose "loopies" on the sides and top of her hair that stuck and shined on her more than the regular hair. There was also a comb-over bang on her head, which made her look even more dressed up.

"Wow." All the boys said simultaneously taking a deep breath.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, just staring at the girls before them in awe. The boys had never seen them fully made and cleaned up. The girls were always either practicing their fight of choice, which made them sweaty and funky-the smell-and they couldn't exactly buy a new hair brush when their old one wore off on the road, sky, rather. Surprisingly, to the boys, they had cleaned up very well.

"Guys, do you expect us to eat for the rest of the night?" Rika asked with a giggle, but Iroh and Gyatso knew her well enough to know that her giggle really meant "if you don't ask us to dance, I will kill _you all"_.

"Yea-" Li started, but was elbowed violently in the arm by Gyatso before he could finish his stupid statement.

"I'll dance with you, Rika." He said with a casual smile. He extended his arm for her to take, which she did, and they walked onto the empty dance floor.

"Gyatso, I don't want to dance alone-with you alone, I mean. We are the only people on the floor."

"Rika, relax. We'll be fine."

She didn't believe him though because, like most people that belonged Water Tribe had no rhythm-especially Rika. Whenever Rika even tried to dance, she would either trip, fall, and injure herself and/or others, or all of the above. She flinched thinking of dancing, but before she could say anything else, Gyatso took her by the waist and pulled her close.

The band, which consisted of four men, started to play a smooth beat. Gyatso moved to the side slowly and Rika tripped, and would've fallen down if Gyatso hadn't caught her and pulled her up onto his feet for him to dance for her. They swayed together in sync with the music, pulling people onto the dance floor. Li pulled Kyoshi with him to dance, which she did, forgetting about their stupid argument and moved with the music as well. Even the soldiers that had no dates went onto the floor, dancing by themselves.

Rika looked up at Gyatso with a small smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping down from his feet.

"Rika, you're dancing?" The boy asked with a curious smile.

"Yes, I am, thanks to you." Rika looked around the room and saw everyone dancing on the floor with them.

"It turns out you were right after all." She said with a laugh.

"Don't doubt me, my friend." He laughed back dipping her.

"I do not doubt you, Gyatso." Rika sighed as he pulled her back up. "I just get a little nervous about things."

He gave her a quizzical look, moving to the side. After giving Rika a quick twirl, he asked her a question.

"What is it that you get nervous about?"

"Um . . . that's classified?" She chuckled nervously as they swayed more.

"Ooh, juicy!" Gyatso joked pushing her away from him and then pulling her back so quick that she couldn't breathe.

"Shut up . . . I didn't know that you were such a good dancer!"

"I get it from my father, trust me, so good dancing is rare in my family-considering that 95% of it is Water Tribe." Gyatso said with a shrug. He pulled Rika close to him and bent his head down to her.

"But just between you and me, I wouldn't be as good a dancer that I am if not for you."

As Gyatso resumed his previous position and twirled her again, Rika's eyebrow raised in surprise-she obviously was not the best dancer, so how would that help her?

"What do you mean?" She asked returning from her twirl.

"You inspired me to do better." He said moving with her again. "Do you remember when you first found out that you could water-bend?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"We were going into our separate groups-healers and warriors-and I asked you why you picked healers instead of warriors. You told me that you wanted to become a healer because there were so little of them because-"

"A healer would've been able to help-maybe even cure my mother before she had her heart attack. I wanted to help other people like her, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," Gyatso sighed with a small smile. "You were such a horrible dancer when we were younger, and I wanted to help you, so the best way to do it, in my opinion, was to learn how to dance so that I could teach you how to."

"You are so sweet." Rika thought aloud, and when she realized that she did, she blushed and looked down nervously.

"Thanks, Rika. I guess my mom taught me well." Gyatso smiled, completely oblivious to the more than platonic meaning of the quote that Rika had used.

"You bet 'cha." Rika sighed looking around.

She saw everybody dancing except for two people: Iroh and Kara. The two stood next to each other drinking juice and eating eggrolls instead of having fun with the rest of the party. Parties, even one as messed up as that one, were supposed to be fun and exciting. For them, it was anything except that.

"How's the eggroll?" Kara asked, trying to start up some sort of conversation.

"I don't know . . . eggroll-y?" He replied giving her a look that screamed "how am I supposed to answer that" and "you are so weird".

". . . Whatever. My eggroll is delicious! I especially love the, um, crunchiness of the roll part." She said awkwardly.

"Great." Iroh sighed looking down at his juice and taking a big gulp.

Kara had had enough of his sarcasm and plain out rude behavior. What happened to the old Iroh who was the nicest person in the world to her? She couldn't take his icy disposition anymore.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" Kara said, dripping with a sort of sneer.

His eyes rolled over to her and he placed his food down at that. He walked over to her across the snack table and stood next to her. _What do you mean? _He coldly asked with his eyes.

"You used to be nice to me, my best friend, even, and now . . . now, you're just cold."

"What do you want me to say, Kara? Sorry, but you and I both know that sorry never really helps." Iroh said harshly.

"No, I _don't _want you to say sorry." She sighed looking into his eyes. "I want you to be my friend, like you used to be."

Iroh looked down and leaned against the wall once more, examining himself. He closed his eyes, realizing that he was a changed person. No longer did he smile all of the time, but was serious and kept his feelings inside for the most part. The spontaneous boy that he used to be was fading fast. He had to do something that showed that he was still there inside-and fast.

"Come with me." He said taking her right hand.

"Iroh, what are you doing?" Kara yelled as she was dragged to the dance floor.

"I'm being myself. Please don't say that you have a problem with that, too."

"No, no, I have no problem with that." Kara sighed starting to move wither her dance partner. "I just have a problem with the music."

The smooth beat with a rhythm changed into a slow, romantic one almost as soon as Kara and Iroh began dancing. Their dance was supposed to be like Rika and Gyatso's, for the most part, platonic, but the romantic music was making it especially hard for them. One by one, each couple/dancer left the dance floor until only Kyoshi and Li, Rika and Gyatso, and Kara and Iroh were left dancing.

"This is weird." Kara chuckled, resting her head on Iroh's shoulder nervously. His body seemed to tense to her touch, but relaxed shortly after as they started to sway with the music.

"Is the weird bad weird or good weird?" He asked bravely.

"Good, but not good enough to dance the night away, but not bad enough to fake food poisoning to stop."

"So you're saying that I am a pretty good dancer?"

Kara rolled her eyes with a small smile. Iroh was back in the building. "I never said that, Iroh. All I said that y- the situation was sufficient." Kara caught herself as she was about to embarrass herself.

"You were going to say that I am a good dancer." Iroh laughed as the song went on.

"No," Kara said as her cheeks reddened. "I said that this situation was-I-Iroh! Stop!" Kara yelled as Iroh picked her up so high that she had to put her hands on his shoulders and then dipped her so deep that she couldn't breathe.

As the boy placed her in her original spot, she began hitting him playfully on the chest. Instead of pushing her away, he pulled her closer-so close that they could hear each other breathe-with a giddy laugh.

"So, Kara, having any flashbacks?" Iroh asked moving with her again, but quickly regretted it.

The chilled atmosphere around the two evaporated at his words. An eerie tension filled in the small space between the teens, and they looked away from each other, both red in the face.

"Kara, I-" Iroh started, trying to recover from what he had just said.

"Don't, it's okay, really." Kara sighed looking over her shoulder at the snack table. _Two steps forward, one step back_, she thought sadly.

"Um, Iroh, do you want to get some chow mein or something?"

"Sure, it'll be better than dancing here with the couples." Iroh laughed awkwardly.

They released each other from their holds and walked to the food table again, still close together, unsuccessfully trying to get the moment that they shared minutes before.

* * *

**How was that? I seriously want to know (I live for reviews-nice ones, I mean). This chapter was three pages on Word, but nothing is ever the same length on FanFiction, I guess. Oh, well. **

**On to another note, to give the people who are hungry for spoilers some hints, I'll tell you all what I listened to as I wrote this chapter. Okay, while everybody was dancing, I listened to 15 Step by Radiohead over and over again until Kara and Iroh started dancing. For them until the end I listened to Iron & Wine Flightless Bird, both songs are on the Twilight soundtrack, and seriously fit the chapter. **

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	34. Finished Business

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**By: Leelee488512**

Chapter 34- Finished Business

Iroh leaned against the wall once more trying to find a way to get back into the flow again, but couldn't. He sighed, popping a wonton into his mouth, and made his way out of the ballroom. There was no reason to stay in his opinion.

The young prince stepped into the elaborate hallway and looked at the shining emerald upper half of the wall. Long, golden dragons were painted along the emerald, forming one huge dragon that had the Earth Kingdom symbol drawn in the eyes. On the bottom of the wall, divided by a long, golden bar, there was a red dragon design with a musty yellow background behind it.

"Beautiful, right? My grandmother invented that style of design." A voice interrupted the boy's examination abruptly.

Iroh spun around, surprised and adrenaline ready, to see a cocky girl standing behind him with a facetious smile. Her eerie green eyes stood out in front of the emerald wall and her long, wavy, dark hair framed her face in a way that it usually didn't.

"Topaz, I thought that you were going to stay back with Kuzon and Katara."

"Nah," Topaz sighed with a little laugh, "They fell asleep, so I decided to take a walk."

"Oh. . . mind if I join you?"

"No way! I'll race you to the training arena?" Topaz smiled, pushing her hair back as Iroh walked next to her.

". . . Actually, I was wondering if we could talk."

Topaz's bubbly expression changed at that. She and Iroh would have to be the closest members of the group, and they knew everything about each other.

"What's up with you?" She asked as they began walking down the hall at a casual pace.

"Um . . . nothing important." He lied shaking his head.

"You know that I can tell when you lie to me, right?" Topaz said elbowing her friend gently. She smiled but her eyes were concerned.

"Yeah, I do, but it was worth a try, wasn't it?"

"No, you should just tell me what's bugging you."

"Paz, it's not that easy." Iroh started, but couldn't continue due to Topaz's expression that yelled '_You are totally lying_'.

"Really, it isn't, Topaz! Everything is so complicated." He sighed, stopping in his tracks to lean against the wall.

"You are such a baby. _Wawa- I can't explain how I feeeeeeel! I'm so deprived-_be a man, and that doesn't mean be a jerk. It means opening up your feelings-writing your poetry, maybe?"

"How did you know about that?" Iroh asked, getting paler by the minute.

"I always knew, even when you didn't." She sighed, leaning next to him with a pompous smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Really, Iroh? . . . Fine, I'll explain. You remember when you lived with me and my parent for a couple of months, right?"

"How could I not? Those months were some of the best in my life-and worst." Iroh closed his eyes, remembering the time.

"I know-I was there-but anyways, you were describing them right before we went our separate ways because of the war. You said that the time that you spent away from you mother was-was debilitating and agonizingly dreadful like watching a dead body lose color or a beautiful flower grey."

"Topaz, come on, that was nothing-"

"For a five year old? I don't think so! You were ridiculous, and now that you actually write poetry, you hide it away from the world. Why?"

Iroh ran his hand through his hair and looked down, trying to find the right words to say. How was he supposed to say that he was afraid to make his true feelings known? He took a deep breath and began.

"Topaz. . . you don't share your artwork!"

"Yes I do-in fact, I brag about it. Don't try to make this about me, Iroh."

"Why don't you share the drawings that are personal?"

"Um, I don't know, their-oh. . ."

"Yeah, 'oh', Topaz." Iroh sighed. She had finally got it. Things were different when you put your heart and soul into something that was to be made public.

"Great . . . awkwardness."

"I'm not feeling awkward at all . . . can I ask you a question, Topaz?"

"Go for it."

"Okay, um, I was wondering if you liked anyone in the group?"

"What are you-a chick?" Topaz said with a laugh. He was the last person she expected to ask her that question.

"Sorry, that was too personal, wasn't it?" Iroh mumbled looking down.

"That wasn't a personal question at all. I don't like anybody right now, but you do."

"Wh-what! N-n-no! No way do I like anybody."

"Didn't your mom ever tell you that lying was bad, Prince Iroh?"

Iroh was about to reply with a smart answer, but he was interrupted by the fast walk of a certain Avatar's daughter. Kara, in all of her beauty, slid up to her two friends with a small smile. She had no idea that Topaz had even come down, and now she was with Iroh. As much as she hated thinking it, she wondered if they were involved with each other. It was a stupid thing to wonder, but made sense in a way, always talking to one another, always flocking together, laughing all of the time-suspicious.

"Topaz . . . you're here!" Kara said with an exaggerated smile that masked her worry.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What is it, Kara?" Iroh asked pointedly as he turned to look at the girl. Her face saddened and she looked more insecure than she had when she came to them. He quickly regretted what he said.

"I was just looking for you, Iroh. Is that a freaking crime? There are a lot of weirdo-s in this crazy base that would love to force my mom, or myself for that matter, to do something so that you wouldn't get hurt! I can care, can't I?"

"Ookay, I'm gonna go to the ball, you know, see what's going on." Topaz exited from the scene, getting emotional whiplash from the tension that went back and forth between the two.

"Great, we forced Topaz to leave." Kara sighed putting her face in her hands.

"_We _forced her to leave? How about _you _forced her to leave?"

"You don't have to be a jerk to me, Iroh! I don't know how to get you back to normal! You're . . . you're . . . you're bipolar! One minute, we're best friends, the next you hate me again!"

"Kara, I don't hate you." Iroh sighed feeling the blood go from his face and his cheeks warm.

"Well, it feels like that Iroh!" Kara yelled, ready to punch him in the face. Her face, unlike his, was red with fury.

"You know what," She continued, trying to calm herself down. "I'm not even going to waste my breath or time on you. I'm done with trying."

And with that, she turned her heels and walked away, happy and sad at the same time.

* * *

**Yes! Finally a chapter that I am content-happy even-with! I haven't had a lot of dialogue recently (its never been a very strong point for me, but it must become one) and I needed to develope character in my characters (haha), which I haven't been doing. Sorry for not updating in a long time, I've been having extreme writer's block-the Beatles didn't even cure me, so it was horrible. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Review, please. **

**God Bless, **

**Leelee488512**


	35. Day Tripper

Yeah, this chapter is called Day Tripper, as you can see, like the Beatles song. I did that on purpose (I've had "Beatlemania" for the past two weeks so excuse me if there are references).

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 35- Day Tripper**

Meanwhile, Topaz made her way to the ballroom acting incognito-looking at the ground, walking in the corners-but Gyatso could see her from a mile away in complete darkness if he had to. The boy detached himself from Rika subtly and walked up to her silently.

"Topaz, what are you doing here?" He asked walking besides her as she started for the door out of the ballroom.

"What a _warm_ welcome from my long lost friend! And how are you this evening, Gyatso?" Topaz screamed in a whisper sarcastically.

"I am-"

"Great? Good for you, Gyatso. I'm gonna go outside." Topaz interrupted attempting to push the doors open with a grunt. Gyatso stopped in his tracks, staring at her. He had forgotten how strong she was for such a delicate looking girl (he often thought of her as a porcelain doll). Her muscles bulged as she took a great breath and pushed violently, but without a sound.

"Topaz."

"Not now, Gyatso."

The boy stood back, rolling his eyes at her stupidity. The door was locked from the outside so that nobody could interrupt late night training sessions, and impossible to open, but Topaz wouldn't hear him out, so he didn't utter another word.

She pushed once more, realizing that the door was locked, and collapsed against the door with sweat dripping down her nose. Gyatso knelt down next to Topaz with an "_I warned you"_ sort of sigh, which earned his a soft hit on the chest. Nevertheless, she was disappointed with herself, but not in the way that one would think. Her face was paler than usual and her cheeks weren't their usual rosy pink, but dark red-she looked as if she were about to cry.

"Topaz, c'mon, you can just go around." Gyatso said gently, trying to cheer her up.

"No, I'm not angry that I can't get the door open-it's the principle, not the action."

"I'm not following-what do you mean by that?"

"I am an _Earth-bender_, I should be able to break through walls and move mountains-literally. I can't, though, I just can't. I've lost my touch." Topaz sighed, leaning back in shame.

Gyatso switched his kneeling position to a sitting one and put his arm around her, which he rarely did. Seeing her like that crushed him.

"You haven't lost your touch, Topaz; you're just out of practice. Nothing to worry about . . . as soon as we get to Ba Sing Sei, I promise you that I'll practice with you when we get the time."

"That's okay Gyatso, I just need something to trigger the Earth-Bender in myself . . . okay, _this _is getting weird-you can get off now, I'm done being depressing." Topaz chuckled moving away from Gyatso and standing up.

He got up with her, and decided to walk with her outside to make sure that she wouldn't have any trouble, not that she wouldn't be able to handle herself. Slowly, as they walked, he started to realize that she had changed, but for the better. She smiled more than she used to, probably because she had so many witty jokes that wanted to come out, and her facial features were softer than they used to be.

"What are you staring at?" Topaz interrupted Gyatso's thoughts pointedly. She placed her hands on her hips awaiting some smart answer from him.

"Don't get angry, I was just looking at your face." Gyatso sighed casually turning the corner in the hallway to get to the courtyard.

"My _face_?" Topaz asked with an odd sense of fear and embarrassment. Why the heck would he stare at her face-and not even think that she would take offense to it?

"Yes, your face. You look different; I was just mentally taking a picture of you so that I won't forget your face like I did before." Gyatso said looking down, his cheeks a little red. That was not something that he liked sharing to anybody-even Iroh.

"Do you take mental pictures of Kara and Kyoshi?" Topaz asked with a slightly innocent undertone. It was the kind of innocent tone that one used when they were nervous about the answer.

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. It depends on how they look that day. When I found out that Kara was Kara, I took a picture, and when Kyoshi came out tonight, looking really pretty, I took a picture."

"Why did you take a picture of me just now?"

"Um. . . you were having a rare moment. It's not common to see you in an 'after sadness' expression, I wanted to remember."

"Hmm. . . Scratch going outside," Topaz said, stopping Gyatso by pulling on his arm. "I want to show you something."

The girl led him in the opposite direction, towards the sleeping quarters quickly, not even explaining what she wanted to show. When they finally got to the quarters on the women's side of the base, Gyatso stopped in his tracks. He was not supposed to be anywhere close to there.

"Topaz, I can't really be here."

"Don't worry, rules were made to be broken-especially here, now come in my room with me."

He still was not convinced.

"Topaz, I'm still not sure about this. What if my mom or brother wakes up?"

"Trust me, she won't-plus, it's not like we'll be doing anything that we have no business doing. Come on, Gyatso," Topaz said, opening the door to let him in. "Live a little." She winked.

"You winking is not going to make me feel any better." Gyatso whispered wearily as he walked into the large room nervously. Topaz followed him, soon after, running to the drawer next to her bed. When she looked behind her, she was surprised not to see Gyatso sitting in a chair or relaxed somewhere, but still standing stiffly at the door.

"Gyatso . . . sit down." She said with an airy laugh, patting her bed softly.

"There?" He asked taking a step forward.

"Yeah, Gyatso, sit there. I promise I won't bite you . . . yet."

"That's not funny." Gyatso whined, slowly walking to the bed before taking a seat on it. The bed was soft for such an old thing and it was clean, too.

"Alright, I have something to show you." Topaz said with a smile as she jumped, cross-legged onto the bed with a neatly stacked set of papers in her hands. She gave them to Gyatso gingerly with a small, but prideful smirk on her face.

"What are these?"

"My drawings."

Gyatso placed the pictures on Topaz's pillow and lay down on the bed to look at them better. The first drawing was one of Kuzon and Katara sleeping next to one another. It was impeccably drawn, looking real, almost. Topaz even drew the small line of drool coming from Kuzon's mouth. The next picture was, surprisingly, of TWS standing upright, with his teeth shown looking like he was about to bite someone. Topaz and TWS didn't get along at all, he had tried to bite her many times and she had dumped jugs of water on him in revenge, so she usually stayed her distance away from him. The white and grey fur on his back stood up, as if he were frightened and ready to defend himself, and his green eyes which were shaded black and grey looked as fierce as his position. The last drawing that Gyatso looked at before putting the stack down was one of himself. It was a casual picture; he was sitting on Appa looking as if he had just released a deep breath. His eyes were focused on the sky, but only half opened like he was in the middle of closing them because of the sun.

"When did you draw that picture of me?" He asked sitting up to see Topaz.

"We had just met up again and you weren't paying attention to me staring at you. . . I take pictures in my head, too."

"You're good," Gyatso laughed, thinking about the picture. "Really good."

"Thanks, man. I don't really show people my work, so I appreciate." Topaz sighed with a small smile.

She was about to say more when the doors to the room opened with Kara, Kyoshi, and Rika behind them, coming into the room. They were talking to each other, but as soon as they saw Gyatso sitting with Topaz, they stopped cold.

"Gyatso, you are _not _supposed to be here." Kyoshi said in the way that Katara would if she were awake. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned over, making herself look motherly.

"Yeah, Gyatso, what are you doing here?" Rika asked with a growl. She already didn't like Topaz, but seeing her with Gyatso made her hate her.

"I was, uh," He looked at the drawings and slyly placed them under Topaz' pillow. ". . . Topaz was showing me something."

"Showing you _what_?" Rika pressed on, becoming green with jealousy.

"None of your business!" Topaz yelled, having enough. She stood up, jerking Gyatso up with her.

Kara, seeing a potential fight brewing, decided to intervene.

"Okay, why don't you guys just agree to disagree . . . please?"

"Yeah, let's go with that." Gyatso sputtered out, attempting to run out of the room. Topaz stopped him, though, for she really wanted to get Rika pissed off.

She took Gyatso's hand, pulled him close to her, and gave him a huge hug that did exactly what it was supposed to do-make Rika even more uncomfortable. To top the extra long hug off, Topaz went on her toes and gave Gyatso a long kiss on the cheek that not only made Rika angry, but Gyatso red as well. When Topaz finally let go of the boy that she used to make her enemy jealous, she did something even worse.

"Thanks, Gyatso." Topaz said with a flirtatious wave in the girliest tone that she could as Gyatso ran out of the room.

"Wow." Was all that Kara could say when Topaz jumped on her bed once more and began to draw Rika's facial expression when she kissed Gyatso.

* * *

**I quite liked that, actually (as George Harrison would say). You need to hear the song Day Tripper after reading this and it will make a lot of sense. I finally added some drama, so that's awesome and all, but how do you guys feel about the way that the fic is going. I have not forgotton about plot arcs and stuff (like the whole Aang is dead thing-you just watch, it'll all make sense) and I know that I said that there will be some action. Here's what I say now. . . EXPECT IT! Review and all. **

God Bless,

Leelee488512


	36. Looking Through You

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 36- Looking Through You**

Gyatso walked mind boggled back to his room. _What was that about? What just happened_, he thought shaking his head. His head was spinning so fast that he felt sick.

When he finally got back to his side of the base and into his room, Iroh, Li, and Roku were sitting on their beds laughing about how they Roku had smuggled half of the food from the party into their room. They were mellow and casual, so Gyatso's thoughtful aura stuck out like a sore thumb. All three boys turned to him with concerned looks on their faces in silence.

"What is it?" Gyatso asked trying to act like nothing was on his mind. Iroh saw through his façade, but tried to be subtle about how he confronted him.

"Why are you red?" Roku asked back before his brother could try to get the truth out of their friend in a way that didn't blow up his spot.

Gyatso's hand slowly felt his left cheek, purposely avoiding the right one that Topaz kissed moments early. He looked down nervously and shrugged, about to lie.

"I didn't know that I was-I just fell up the stairs is all."

Iroh didn't buy it.

"How do you fall _up_ the stairs?" Roku questioned more, detecting the lie as well. For someone as young as himself, he was brave to question people that could easily hurt him without thinking twice.

"It's possible," Li chimed in, eating one of the candies that he snuck upstairs. "If you're running up the stairs you can trip and fall up."

_Thank God for the new guy,_ though Gyatso collapsing on his bed, trying to calm himself. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he realized that he had been sweating earlier. His hair had a "just dried" texture to it and he could smell himself, unfortunately.

"I'm going to bed." Roku yawned dropping to his bed and throwing the pillow over his head, showing that he was not to be messed with.

Soon after, Li decided to go to bed as well, and Iroh and Gyatso pretended to fall asleep. However, after blowing out all of candles, both Iroh and Gyatso were very awake.

"You awake, man?" Iroh whispered creeping out of his bed. He tip toed to Gyatso's bed slowly and stood over him until he responded.

"No." Gyatso grumbled turning around in his bed.

"I'm sitting down whether you like it or not." Iroh said defiantly, seeing right through his friend's lie. He sat in the bed with great effort right next to Gyatso's feet.

"No!" Gyatso whispered, trying to push Iroh off of the bed.

"Stop it. You know that even if you do knock me over, I'll just get back up and annoy you again."

"Of course," Gyatso mumbled, turning around, and then sitting up in the bed. His hair was a horrible mess. It looked like a dirty stray cat was sleeping on him after an intense fight.

"Of course, what?"

"Of course you would say something like that. You and Topaz are two of a kind." Gyatso sighed. "Of course you aren't as h-. . . never mind. . . what do you want?"

Iroh sat up straight and crossed his arms, looking down at Gyatso. "I want to know the _real _reason why you were red, and why you and Topaz disappeared almost as soon as she arrived at the ball."

If not for the dark, Iroh would see the Gyatso's face turn strawberry red merely at the mention of Topaz. The blushing boy went on to explain what had happened when he came upstairs. By the end of his confession of sorts, Iroh had lit a candle to see his face and had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Gyatso, I don't see what's the problem. You've been kissed on the cheek before, why would Topaz doing what, I don't know, fifteen other girls have done affect you?"

"It's weird. Those girls are just girls, but Topaz. . ."

"Do you like Topaz, Gyatso? I mean, _like her like her_?" Iroh boldly asked as his smile faded. Things tended to get dramatic when two friends went out. They either fell completely fell in love with each other, showing public displays of affection at nauseam, or the relationship crashed and burned horribly, forcing everybody caught in the middle to pick sides.

"No, it's not that." _I think. . . _"I just-I'm just . . . confused, that's all." Gyatso said more to himself than to Iroh.

"Okay," Iroh sighed massaging the small hairs that were growing on his chin. He had _just_ shaved the stubble that had grown on his face the week before.

"You know what, um, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow?" Iroh yawned, standing up from his seat.

"Yep, night, man." Gyatso said, turning around on his bed to go to sleep. He wasn't tired, but forced himself to sleep, thinking that it would get his mind off of the night's previous events.

He woke up the next morning with a start. Not even washing his face, he ran to the girl's side and panged on the door to their room frantically, still half asleep. Of course Topaz opens the door to the crazed looking Gyatso. Instantly, he pulled her close in a tight hug that took her breath away.

"G-G-Gyatso!" Topaz wheezed, putting her arms around him and patting his back softly (she would've hit him had she been able to breathe).

"Gyatso, get off!" Rika growled pushing her friend off of her enemy. She had had enough and her jealousy exploded. "Why don't you just come clean and tell everybody that you two are going out already?!"

"What?" Topaz almost screamed, crossing her arms and taking a few steps back to increase the space in between her and Gyatso. She pushed her hair, which was uncharacteristically down again, back trying to get the warm feeling that had come over her neck after Rika's outburst.

"Topaz and I aren't going out." Gyatso added. His cheeks were red again, as he guessed, and he was fully awake.

Rika wasn't convinced. "Whatever." _Gyatso has barely talked to me since he reunited with his past, anyway._ She thought bitterly.

"Gyatso," Topaz sighed once Rika had walked back into the room. "Why did you do that?"

She leaned against the door, her arms still crossed, with a confused look on her face. Her rosy lips were slightly pursed, as if she were about to kiss someone, but her eyes were serious as she looked at the boy before her.

"I. . . You- . . . I kind of had a nightmare with you in it." Gyatso explained sheepishly.

"What happened in the dream?" Topaz asked, stepping outside of the door and closing it softly.

"Something happened to you."

"Why do you have to be so vague about everything?" She said with a hint of amusement. Her left eyebrow rose as she forced a questioning look to show on her face. The happiness left, though, because she could see the serious look on his face.

"C'mon! Tell me!" She giggled, trying to cheer him up by playfully pushing him. He looked like he was about to barf as her hand touched his shoulder for only a half-second.

"What? Did I get really fat or something?"

Gyatso looked down guiltily. He had no idea what to say, but settled with what she said.

"Yes, something like that. You got fat and nobody liked you. Everybody talked about you- the girl who got fat, and I was the only person who still talked to you, though I didn't want to. It's just that you looked so, so sad. I couldn't take it. All you wanted was a hug."

"That's weird. . . I hate hugs; they make me feel dirty-literally." Topaz said breaking the awkwardness with a stupid comment.

"Yeah, the dream was weird. I wanted to give you what you wanted, though, because nobody else did. A hug won't kill you."

"True that." Topaz said with a small laugh. The awkwardness came back between them-if the feeling in between them was awkwardness at all.

"Topaz, do you want to train with Iroh and me today?" Gyatso asked, trying to break the tension.

"Well, I can't train with you, but I'll watch-oh, as long as everybody else gets to come too."

"Okay," Gyatso said giving a sigh of relief. "See you in and hour?"

"See you in an hour."

* * *

**Yipee, another inference chapter. I HATE inference chapters, but I needed to get it done. Sorry. **

**God Bless, **

**Leelee488512**

**P.S.- Trust me, Gyatso and Topaz are NOT getting together (at least in this book). **


	37. Training Day

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 37- Training Day**

When Topaz, Kara, Kyoshi, and Rika got to the training area of the military base, the sun was shining hotly on the ground. Topaz, who was holding her sandals in her hands, jumped when her feet hit ground.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" She screamed, sliding her thongs under her feet quickly and sighing at the coolness of the fabric under her feet. She wiggled her toes in relief before she resumed walking to the makeshift seats that the boys had made for them.

"Oh, these are so cute!" Kara squealed clapping her hands. She jumped onto the widest seat, which was a circle about four feet in diameter, forgetting that if the ground was blazing hot, the dirt seat would be just as hot. She jumped, just as Topaz did, but instead of making a sound, she smoothed down her oddly thin skirt and took a deep breath before sitting down again.

"Smooth." Iroh said coolly as he walked over to the girls, looking straight at Kara. Her cheeks reddened immediately after she saw and heard him. Iroh, seeing her reaction to his comment, regretted that he had opened his mouth at all.

"No, Kara, I meant that seriously." He said, concern clearly painted on his face. His golden eyes were strained and his face was pale, not to mention sweaty, that made him look even more nervous. Little did he know that Kara wasn't blushing because of his comment alone.

"Oh, I, uh, I-I-I knew, um, what you meant." Kara mumbled averting her gaze to her brother in the hopes that her heart rate would return to normal and her skin color would go back to normal. She nervously shook her hair with her fingers, blowing the peach scent into Iroh's nose, forcing him back up.

"What did I do?" She asked, hearing the lubb dubb in her chest get louder by the second.

Iroh, seeing her worry, shook his head. "You didn't do anything, Kara. It was just. . . sometimes I get nervous spasms that cause my body to do random stuff-like jump back."

"Oh," Kara sighed, feeling better.

_Nervous spasms, really, Iroh, _Topaz thought shaking her head. _Why won't they make up their minds and tell one another that they either want to go out or don't. Their drama is annoying the crap out of me. _

"Topaz," Gyatso interrupted her thoughts, with his yell. "You're the referee!"

"Oh," Topaz said with her foreign phony-enthusiasm. "Okay. Great, awesomeness . . . get ready, boys."

She took in a deep breath and yelled out, "ONE. . . TWO. . . BEND!"

On the count of 'bend', both boys ran to their respective sides of the training arena. Gyatso's back hit the blazing hot, dirt wall with a slap, the heat feeling like one million hot plates being shoved on his back. His sucked his teeth, sliding his water pouch out of the loose belt that held about ten of them. Gingerly, he uncapped the pouch and made a claw with his left hand, pulling it slowly back to take the water out.

Iroh scrutinized Gyatso's every movement as he readied himself to fight. Taking a huge inhale, he felt the heat enter his lungs. His golden eyes went up to the shining sun, and he smiled to himself. _Perfect weather for training, _he thought feeling the fire build up in his body, still inhaling. In a short, staccato movement, he exhaled and the fire not only came out the ends of his scrunched hands, but his nose as well. He bent forward, extending his fist and knee, pushing a small, but thick pocket of fire forward towards Gyatso.

The fire may have been small, but it flew right over to Gyatso. He dodged the attack by only a half-step, feeling the heat above his head pass him. Quickly, Gyatso ran half way up the arena extending his relaxed hand sharply, the clawed hand holding the water underneath it. Water shot out from under his hand, swinging fast to Iroh. It slapped him in the face, leaving a dark red bruise on his cheek.

"Oh!" Kara whispered, covering her mouth. _That looks like it hurt, _she thought as she closed her eyes, feeling her friend's pain.

"Come on, Kara. It's just training." Topaz said, trying to reassure the girl that she considered a sister.

"Topaz is right." Kyoshi added, taking Kara's hand softly. "Just grin and bear it. The pain will only make him stronger."

"Okay." Kara mumbled, returning her focus to the match.

After wiping his face, Iroh swiftly ran up towards the middle of the arena. He was only five feet away from Gyatso, when another attack came towards him. This time, he was ready. Iroh ducked to the ground, doing a scissor kick that blew fire at the opponent. Gyatso jumped back, missing the hit by an inch again.

_Let's change it up a bit, shall we, _He thought with a wheezy inhale. Gyatso opened up another water pouch and bended the water out. This time, though, he brought the water up to his mouth and softly blew on it. Soft ice covered the newly made water ball, and he extended his hand again, aiming for Iroh.

"Nice try." Iroh mumbled, pushing his hand out to burn the ice. It steamed, the smoke going delightfully up his nose.

"Darn it. Why didn't I see that coming?" Gyatso moaned, trying to separate the water from the smoke. The try failed, for he hadn't perfected the art yet.

"You weren't thinking about the temperature, the angle of the sun. All of the cards are in my favor." Iroh said, throwing another fireball at his friend.

"Remember, Iroh," Gyatso yelled sliding over to dodge the shot. "Your dad said that before he was defeated by my mom."

"Actually," Iroh chuckled, standing straight. "_Your _mom said that to my dad at the Northern Water Tribe under the moon. She forgot about the notion of sunup. Kind of like you not noticing that your robe is burning."

"What-AHH!!" Gyatso yelled jumping up. He began screaming and slapping his robe, which made the fire worse.

"Oh, shut up." Rika sighed, getting up. She threw one of his extra pouches on him and twisted her heels with attitude.

"Still pissed, I see." Topaz said with a sly smile.

Rika turned to her with a death glare, making the "I'm watching you sign". Topaz defiantly waved her fingers at the girl, tipping Rika off of the edge. Before Rika could tell Topaz how she really felt, she was interrupted by a hearty laugh from the entrance of the arena.

General Fong stood there, laughing like a maniac. His laugh, however, was more sinister than comforting. His bearded chin was pointed up, looking down at the group. And then . . . he began to clap.

"You boys are very good at your crafts." Fong said smugly.

"Thank you." The boys pushed out only out of politeness.

"You're welcome . . . NOW PROOVE IT!!"

"Oh, great." Katara whispered, getting into bending position. "The old man has one heat-flash and now he's doing it again. Oh, well, a boar can't change his horns, huh?"

* * *

**Yay! I actually liked this one. I was really nervous about it because action is not really my forte, but this turned out fine. There's obviously going to fight scene in the next chapter. What are your thoughts on it? R&R**

**God Bless, **

**Leelee488512**


	38. Thick

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**By:Leelee488512**

**Chapter 38- Thick**

Topaz' body hit the ground with a smack. She let out a loud grunt and winced, looking up at the dirt surrounding her. Gritting her teeth, she tried to get back up, but a sharp pain ran up her back. It felt as though someone was stabbing her with a two foot knife in the spine.

Her striking green eyes wandered as far as they could go, trying to locate anybody that she knew. She bit her lip to keep quiet, knowing that any sound could distract her group or lead Fong to her injured body. _I can't wait for somebody to find me here forever, _she thought, feeling the dirt of the training area. It was comforting to have the sand and grain on her arms even though it burned her skin. She moved her arms back and forth and braced herself for the pain that was about to receive in a short moment. Sliding her knees up, Topaz wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled up. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she dared not let them fall. Planting her fingers on the dirt, Topaz pushed herself back, moving backwards despite the pain.

Repeatedly she did this until her back hit tall structure. She looked over, through her now messed up long, dark hair, to see a, what she thought, door. Seeing a chance to escape, Topaz began to push the door with all of the strength that God had given her to no avail. Looking forward, she saw all of the fighting in front of her with a small frown. Never in her entire life had her lip quivered, but that soon changed. The usually stoic girl had the strongest desire to cry, to sob. She closed her eyes and bit the inside of her lip until it burst with thick, red blood.

Suddenly, a warm hand landed on her shoulder and she spun her head over, her body tensing. When she saw Iroh's golden eyes, her body relaxed. His cheek was bleeding a bit right under his eye and there was dirt all over his face and chest.

"Topaz. . ." He whispered looking her over. His already frantic expression turned worried as he bent down to speak to her face to face.

"What is it?" She said, her voice cracking. All of the pain that she held inside was oozing out as she spoke. That was the real reason why she hadn't spoken before-she was not only afraid of getting caught, but afraid of showing her fear.

Iroh bent down and took her hands softly in his and turned them over, palms up, licking his lips. His index finger traced every outline of them, looking up at his friend as she winced softly.

"Your hands . . . they're cut, bleeding . . . hurt." He sighed, looking at the blood that had gotten on his fingers. He brought her hands up to his face and started blowing on them tenderly.

"Iroh, that hurts!" She mumbled, shuffling in her place. The hot air coming out of Iroh's mouth wasn't very comfortable in more ways than one.

"I'm trying to blow the glass out of your cuts."

"Glass?"

"Yes, glass. Some idiot shattered a few windows with their stupid rocks-"

"Rocks aren't stupid." Topaz interrupted with a small smile.

"Fine. Some idiot shattered a few windows with their _slow _rocks and the shards got all over the battlefield. I'm guessing that. . ." He started to blow again. By then, the air was comforting on her wounds and she relaxed her hands.

"You're guessing what?"

"Topaz, did you slide over to this spot?"

"Yes." She didn't want to tell Iroh that it hurt to try and get up.

"Why is that?"

_Iroh and his stupid questions, darn it, _Topaz thought rolling her light green eyes at him. _Can't you shut up and keep blowing?_

"I can't get up." She mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"So you pushed yourself down here, your hands planted on the dirt?"

"Yes I did."

"Well, I'm guessing that you didn't notice the pain from the glass stabbing your hands or mistook it for the pain that you were getting from moving."

"Congratulations, Iroh, you cracked a case!" Topaz smiled, sarcastically. That earned her fierce blowing from Iroh.

"Ouch!" She whispered sharply. "You didn't have to do that, you know!"

"Oh I know that." Iroh smirked, looking up at Topaz with a mischievous gleam in his golden eyes. "I just thought that you deserved that for giving me attitude."

"Shut up and pick me up already." Topaz joked, feeling a little bit airy again.

Iroh moved back, letting go of her hands and wrapping one of his around her waist and the other under her knees to hoist her up. She gasped when he picked her up, not even thinking twice about it; she had forgotten how strong he was. Surprisingly, her back didn't hurt when he picked her up. She placed her hands lightly on the back of his neck. He looked over, down her shoulders to her hands. Blood dripped down his neck, attaching to the hairs on the back of his neck. The blood was warm and had small pieces of glass running down it, pinching him on the neck.

"Topaz, squeeze your hands." Iroh mumbled walking over to the corner of the arena.

"What? Why?"

"You're bleeding-you need to squeeze your hands to make the blood clot and stop-"

"I know what a blood clot is, Iroh." She sighed, squeezing her hands. It was painful, but worth it, for the blood didn't drip any longer.

* * *

**Well, this was supposed to be longer, but I thought "hey, just this part is fine". I'm in the process of writing the chapter with this one, so expect more than just two characters in that one. Did you like the Topaz/Iroh tag-team thing? I had no idea what to write about for the battle, and then I was like "why include fighting at first? That's what everybody expects me to do!"so I did the opposite. I felt that the characters were kind of getting lost, and I needed to pull their personalities back. A story, metaphor coming, is like New York City-either a melting pot or a salad bowl. The good ones are salad bowls because the plot and characters are different, but fit in perfectly together. The bland ones are melting pots because it's a good book, but nobody stands out in the big picture. I was kinda afraid that this is becoming a melting pot, so I brought out its salad bowl features. . . Nerd vomit. Sorry. **

God Bless,

Leelee488512


	39. Breaths of Air

Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar

Chapter 39- Breaths of Air

"Holy crap!" Kara screamed, ducking down to miss the large rock that was aimed at her head. Hot sweat trickled down her temple down to her neck as she ran next to her brother for assistance.

"How are you doing, Atso?" She asked, throwing a gust of wind at a Dai Li agent.

"Smoking villains, how about you?" Gyatso said with a casual shrug. He opened a pouch of water and held it with his hands, preparing for anything. His sky blue eyes squinted, trying to see through the dust.

"Ha. You're trying to act cool, aren't you? . . . Need some help?"

"It would be nice."

"Okey-dokey." Kara chuckled, taking in a huge gulp of air and stretching her arms. A seemingly hung over Dai Li agent ran towards her, controlling a massive chunk of rock with a sly look on his face, as if to say "you shouldn't even try to beat me."

She rolled her gray eyes and pushed her hands out with as much force as she could, flinging the soldier to the wall ten yards away from her. She heard his back hit the wall. He screamed out in pain.

"Who said that air-bending wasn't offensive?" She scoffed, turning around with her hands on her hips.

"Ah!" Gyatso cried out, suddenly. Kara looked down to see her brother on the ground, uninjured, with a Dai Li agent standing above him from behind. Sneak attack. Her dark gray eyes slowly rolled over to see the man who had hit her brother. Surprisingly, the agent wasn't a man at all. He looked to be about her age, with dark green eyes and dirty brown hair. He was tall, but very lean and was trembling violently, almost about to cry.

Before she could blink, the boy's hand hit her face violently, and scrunched, squeezing her head. _Oh my gosh, _Kara thought, tears coming to her eyes. She was anticipating the boy pushing her down, but he just stood there. . . suffocating her. She brought her right hand up to his and dug her nails into his fingers. The agent winced, squeezing her face harder. She whimpered, her hand dropping to her side. She tried to bring her hand up again, but the loss of air was already hitting her body. Everything was becoming a blur. _Stay awake . . . stay . . . awake._ She thought, blinking repeatedly. _There has to be something. . . that I can do to get. . . him. . . off. _Kara felt her consciousness fading away-she would pass out soon. Frantically, she brought her left leg up, aiming nowhere in particular, and kicked with all of the energy left in her body. The agent cried out, falling to the ground, releasing her.

She looked down at him and analyzed his body. He sat in pain, clutching his inner thighs, red and crying.

"Suck on that." Kara wheezed, wiping her tears away. Her knees buckled, and she nearly fell to the ground, being caught by her recovered brother. She opened her mouth to speak on how he did nothing during her altercation, but Gyatso pressed his index finger against her lips before she could talk.

"Silence." He whispered, "You must be silent."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. They began to walk, tiptoed, on the dirt, looking for anybody on their side.

"Nobody is here." Kara whispered, listening for any sounds.

"Sh. . . do you hear that?" Gyatso said, crouching down.

"What?"

"Come down here with me-quietly."

Obviously, she was going down fast enough, for Gyatso yanked her down by the waist. If being quiet wasn't mandatory, she would've screamed in pain. He pulled her next to him and leaned into her ear.

"Faint . . . slashing is what I hear." Gyatso whispered, breathing into his sister's ear.

Kara closed her eyes, straining to listen. Nothing came to her ears except for Gyatso's breathing and then . . . she heard metal clanking in the distance. Not so much clanking, but, stabbing. There was no screaming, no resistance, just the sound of metal going into skin.

"It's Kyoshi-"

"Hush before I shut you up!"

"Fine, I'll stop, but we need to help her." Kara conformed, beginning to slide forward on her knees in the direction of the sound.

* * *

**Finally! I updated! Sorry, for the wait, but I originally planned to make this chapter two parts, but I wanted to change it up. Next chapter will probably be with Li and Kyoshi and then the one after will be. . . I dunno, you tell me. **

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	40. Come With Us

**I'm back! I've been having some severe writer's block, but my best friend and I hung out today and the block fell away, so I wrote and published! Enjoy. Lots of twists and turns to come. Read and Review please!**

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of An Avatar**

**Chapter 40- Come With Us**

Kyoshi never would've guessed that pushing her sword into human flesh would feel so good. Every time a Dai Li agent came towards her, thinking, of course, that because she couldn't bend, that she would be helpless, she would show them how helpless she was by stabbing them in the arm. She made a point not to give them any fatal injuries, but spill some blood, enough to show on her sword anyways, and press her fingers on the wound roughly until the blood clotted.

Li, on the other hand, could only manage to distract agents with his boomerang. He felt so emasculated every time he saw his girlfriend, or whatever she was to him now, slash an agent while all he could do was duck under the rocks thrown at him and hit somebody in the head with his stupid boomerang. She walked around, looking like a warrior goddess with her auburn hair down to her shoulders; it had grown over the course of the journey, sweat dripping down her cheeks and mouth, causing her lips to stand out dangerously-even her blood stained finger made her attractive! Li was just . . . Li.

"One down," Kyoshi whispered, punching a guard that ran towards her in the face effortlessly. He fell down to ground right in front of her, his head hitting her legs before the guard held his nose.

She looked up, seeing six agents watching her in awe. Her eyes wandered down to the knuckle that she had punched the agent with and dragged it against her leg, wiping the excess blood on her thigh. During the course of fighting, she had managed to rip her right pants-leg and cut the rest of it off with her sword, leaving the leg bare until her upper thigh.

"Six to go." Kyoshi sighed, blinking before she turned to look at Li. He stood next to her holding his boomerang readily awaiting an opponent. His bright blue eyes stared at the three agents before them and turned to Kyoshi.

She cocked her head over slightly, holding her sword behind her back. Her mouth bowed down in a small frown and she walked closer to the boy next to her.

"Hey, what's up with you?" She asked, brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. He shook his head and looked down for a moment, then back at the approaching agents.

"Nothing . . . let's just smoke these guys and find everybody else, alright?" Li sighed, tracing the perimeter of his boomerang as he started to walk towards the Dai Li agents.

"Oh . . . okay." Kyoshi said quietly, wondering if she had said something wrong. Ever since they had gotten to the dance, things had been weird between the two of them for; it seemed like, no reason at all. They talked less than they usually did and were very distant.

Kyoshi brought her sword out in fighting position and before she could even move, a large boulder, the size of her head, came flying in her direction. It hit her smack-dab in her stomach, knocking her down to the ground. Her head hit the dirt and her eyes closed as she winced in pain.

"Kyoshi!" Li cried, bending down to help her. He started to slide his arms under her back to carry her, but she stopped him with her hand.

"Get the agents, Li! Take care of me later, I'll be fine!" She spat, using all of her strength to push him away from her. It felt like somebody was dragging a knife all over her stomach, but she had to focus on the task at hand.

"Ky-"

"Li! Do it!" She yelled, wincing afterwards. She knew now that after being hit by that boulder, she would only be able to whisper for the next couple of weeks. Every time she took a breath, the sharp pain came back to her stomach down from her diaphragm.

"Do it before they hurt you, too!" She said, rolling her eyes over to him. She picked her head up, but then brought it back down, closing her eyes once more.

No sooner than she spoke did an even bigger boulder come flying at Li. He jumped back, just missing the rock by a couple of inches. Sliding out his boomerang from his pocket, Li jumped up and brought his weapon up. His hands were clammy against the cool texture of the bone that made up the knife aspect of the boomerang. It sent a cool sensation down his spine. . . _Is this how adrenaline feels?_ He thought as he began to move the hand that contained the boomerang in a windmill fashion and, letting it go on a curve, threw it to the farthest away Dai Li Agent that he could see. Within seconds, the agent went down to the ground.

Splat! Blood dripped down from the agent's cheek in the spot when the boomerang hit his face. The other guards automatically snapped into action, running towards Li in record speed. The closest one got to him in about ten seconds with an attempted left jab to the face. Li ducked fast, knocking the agent over with a sweep kick. After kicking him in the stomach, causing him to fall out, Li looked around at the rest of the agents. There were . . . five in all surrounding him. He was fresh meat, and they were hungry lions. _Oh crap._

The agents closed in on him, raising their hands slowly. Li closed his eyes, ready to be beaten to a pulp, but felt nothing but a strong breeze pass his arms. His blue eyes blinked over and saw every Dai Li Agent that was about to attack him on the ground, dazed and winded. He looked to the right and saw Gyatso and Kara standing next to each other. They were both dirty, looked tired, and were running on pure adrenaline. Gyatso held Kyoshi in his arms as she looked on with a small, sad smile painted on her face. Li was at a loss for words.

"Come with us." Was all that Gyatso said as he kicked any guards that he thought may still be awake.


	41. Black Mamba

Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar

**Chapter 41- Black Mamba**

"MAMA!" Kuzon muffled voice yelled as an unknown character pulled him away from his hiding spot in the arena. Holding on to the blazing hot seats that he and the group had previously sat on for dear life, hot tears ran from his dark gray eyes down the child's red cheeks. He shook his head, trying to get the kidnapper's hands off of his face, to no avail.

"Shut up," The kidnapper whispered, moving in so close that her lips blew hot air on his ear. ". . . And you won't get hurt."

Kuzon rolled his eyes over to the woman that attacked him. Her right hand was firmly placed on his mouth to keep him from speaking, while her left arm wrapped around his waist to keep her in control of his body.

"Little boy," She whispered as he struggled against her hold. "If you don't stop it, I'll have to make you stop the hard way. Which is it: easy or hard?"

The boy answered by rocking his head back to hit his captor's face, who had bent down to keep him in her grip. She grunted, slightly falling backwards, but kept her hand squeezed on both Kuzon's mouth and stomach. He moaned as she dug her nails into him-he could feel his skin rip under the force.

"I guess that it's the hard way, little Avatar." The woman grunted before she stood up and threw him over her shoulder. Before the boy could scream for help, she hit one of his pressure points, knocking him temporarily unconscious. She set off for the exit of the base, for she knew that Kuzon would be awake within twenty minutes.

Her feet bounced quickly on the dirt, careful not to make a sound-she barely breathed through her nose. Her long black ponytail swayed from her shoulders to her waist as she ran with the little boy on her body. She didn't worry as she saw Dai Li agents cascaded all around her, passed out or bleeding; she was a master at fire and lightning-bending, though she opted to use the kunai or dao when she had time to take them out. Either way, the girl knew that she could take on any foe after eighteen years of extensive training.

She slipped through the door out of the arena and into the main house without a sound. Without even checking to see if anyone was watching her, the girl ran out of the base to see Appa standing before her. His big dark eyes flickered to the unconscious Kuzon and flared. His calm nature was nowhere to be seen. The air-bison charged for the kidnapper, head-butting her in the stomach. She fell in pain, while Appa caught Kuzon by sliding his front paw forward to give him a soft landing.

"No!" The kidnapper screamed, anger and frustration showing in her golden eyes. She jumped up, despite the extreme pain that she felt when she moved, and ran for Appa. Yanking Kuzon off of his paw, she threw the boy once again over her arm and tried to evade the giant before her. Before she could get away from the bison, he head-butted her once more, almost knocking her out in the process.

Looking up from the ground that she was pushed on, the girl coughed up dark red blood. She wiped the blood off of her lips, spit out what was left in her mouth, and struggled to her knees. By that time, Kuzon had blinked awake and was climbing up Appa's leg to his back. Before the kidnapper could move anymore, "yip-yip" escaped Kuzon's lips, and the bison was in the air, flying in the direction of the arena.

"Crap." The kidnapper whispered, collapsing on the ground. She closed her eyes and pushed her long black bangs to the top of her head in despair.

"Mom is gonna kill me when I get home. . ."

* * *

**Yes, It's been a long time, yet again, thanks to writer's block, but I have new inspiration. I know that this chapter was ridiculously short, but I just needed to introduce a new character. Don't worry, her name is not Black Mamba (or Kiddo for that matter, Kill Bill fans). I do have a name in mind, though. It's not too creative, so I kind of want to hear what you guys want this new character to be named. Oh, and does anybody have any ideas of who her mother is?**

** Here's a hint: She was born lucky, while somebody close to her (bloodwise) was said to be lucky to be born. . . hmm. . . (watch your Avatar: TLA eps to find out!)**

**I'll be back soon, God willing. **

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	42. If Only, If Only

**Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar**

**Chapter 42- If Only, If Only**

Appa landed softly on the dirt arena after Kuzon guided him from the entrance of the base. The little boy slid off of the bison after telling him to stay put and looked around. Because the fog had cleared out, it was easy for the boy to see the group that quickly. Iroh and Topaz were the first of them that he saw, and made a point of running to them after noticing that Topaz was in Iroh's arms.

"Topaz, Iroh! What happened?" He yelled, tears welling in his eyes. The four-year-old tried his best to hide them, but despite his efforts, a few dripped down from his big gray eyes.

"Don't worry kiddo." Topaz said, trying, for once, to keep him calm. It would only be a matter of seconds before Fong or one of the remaining Dai Li agents would discover them.

"Um. . . really, Kuzon. . . let's just get to Appa." Iroh added, surprised at Topaz's kind response to the little boy. With that, Kuzon nodded and wiped his tears, running with the duo to the air bison.

"Iroh, relax! We . . . aren't . . . that . . . far . . . away . . . from him!" Topaz struggled to get out as she bounced in her friend's arms.

"Sorry," He sighed when they finally got to the animal. The teen stopped at the bison's front paw, frowning at how far up the seat was from there.

"How are we going to do this. . ?" He asked himself softly, unconsciously squeezing Topaz's elbow. She turned to him with a quizzical look on her face, but turned back when she saw no reaction on his face. _You can be so weird sometimes, Iroh. . . _she thought with a sigh.

"I've got this," She sighed, patting Iroh on the neck to get his attention.

"APPA!" She shouted with the firm tone that she had heard Katara use with the bison on more than one occasion. "Down, boy!"

To the shock of both Iroh and Kuzon, herself even, Appa went down on his knees, low enough to slide Topaz onto. With an open mouth, Iroh placed her on Appa and, after helping Kuzon up, jumped on himself. He was about to take the reins, but Topaz stopped him with a soft kick to the elbow.

"Yes?" He asked, turning to Topaz with a raised eyebrow.

"Help me up, I want to fly him." She said frankly, extending her hands out to him as a child does for their mother. He stared at her for a moment, his golden eyes having a silent conversation with her tantalizingly green orbs.

_Fine, _Iroh thought, pulling her to him by the waist and twisting her so that her back would be in line with his chest. He accidently pulled his arms in too hard, hitting her in the back with his chest.

"OW! Iroh!" She screamed, smacking him on the hand. The pain felt like someone was running a blade through her skin. Shrugging the remainder of the pain off, she snatched the reins out her friend's hands as he mumbled a half-hearted sorry.

"Whatever," Topaz whispered, looking over her shoulder at the boy behind her. His eyes weren't on her, but on the sky, staring out at the clouds up above them. He was worried, his lips shaped in a slight frown. _Something's up with you . . . what is it?_ She thought before turning forward.

"Yip, Yip!" She shouted, cracking the reins. She almost gasped as Appa departed, feeling weird in the driver's seat. It had been almost six years since she had rode Appa in the front, a year before the Azula incident, and even though she had managed to persuade Iroh that she was well able to fly the bison, but was still unsure of her self. Her hands trembled holding the thick cloth of the reins. Softly, Iroh placed his hands over hers and patted them lightly as he ducked down to whisper in her ear.

"Relax, Topaz. We're only going a couple of meters." He whispered, causing her to chuckle with nervousness.

"Yeah," She scoffed, looking back at him again. "That's easy for you to say-you've been steering at night ever since we picked you and the rest of you 'studs' up."

"Ha!" Iroh laughed aloud, rocking his head back at "studs". "You amaze me, my friend."

"Um, thank you . . . my friend." Topaz said with a hint of question in her voice. "I'm, uh, gonna land now because. . . Appa is fast." _This is the first time that Iroh's made me awkward. . . I just wonder why. _

"Okay . . . do you see anybody?" Iroh, who had been staring at Topaz's now loose dark locks, mumbled as he looked back to check on Kuzon. The little boy had been very anxious lately, having not told anyone about the exchange with the woman who had kidnapped him, and wasn't as talkative as he usually was. Iroh bit his lip, cursing to himself. Why didn't he say anything to him?

"Yeah, I do, everybody, actually, except for Katara . . ." Topaz sighed, landing the massive animal. "GUYS!" She yelled from the seat. _I am not moving from here. _

All four heads-Gyatso, Kara, Li, and Kyoshi-turned lightning quick at her scream. Silenced by surprise, the four of them looked with wide eyes at the three members of their group and ran up Appa. Kuzon jumped as soon as Gyatso placed Kyoshi down on the seat, running to his brother and sister-who happened to be sitting next to each other-and wrapped his arms around the two of them tearfully.

Kara sighed, tilting her head onto Kuzon's just as Gyatso had.

"How do you love us so much despite just meeting us, little brother?" She whispered into the little boy's dark brown hair. Gyatso let out a light laugh, looking over to his sister with a small smile.

"It's easy for little kids to love somebody. . . I think that the bigger question is how we love him as much as we do."

"That's an easy one," Kara smiled, bracing herself for Appa's liftoff. "He's a pint-sized little Dad. . . Gyatso, look, he's sleeping!" She whispered, her smile brightening.

Her twin smiled with and looked down at his brother. The little boy was worn out from the recent events of the day; as soon as he found comfort in the hold of his siblings, Kuzon was so calm that he drifted to sleep. Kara petted his hair softly as they flew, wishing that she could forever stay in that moment. If only she knew that the moment would soon vanish when she saw her mother. . .

Katara stood alone, hunched over like a broken doll, recovering from a hit to the chest from one of General Fong's boulders. She didn't notice Appa land a few yards away from her as she took out water from her pouch and summoned it out. She bended the water up to her mouth, blowing on it until it froze and picked it up, aiming to throw it straight into the heart of the old man before her that oozed with evil.

"Be careful with that, Katara." Fong warned, also not realizing that the kids had grouped together and gotten Appa, stomping his left foot on the ground, cracking the earth that he stood on.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Katara yelled, inching closer and closer to the man. "You're just a stupid little boy trapped in an old man's body that has lusted after me ever since I was fourteen."

"Shut up before smash your head!" He snarled at her, bending a massive rock into the air. Katara ran forward, though his threats were quite serious, until the only thing blocking her from him was the rock.

With her hand ready to stab her enemy, Katara relaxed her face and calmly spoke. "Put it down, Fong, and I will not harm you."

"You really think that my intelligence has faded with the coming of my old age, don't you?" He snarled, giving her a look of disgust. She said not another word, suddenly seeing Gyatso creep behind the old man. He brought his index finger up to his mouth and pressed it against his lips silently. Katara blinked in agreement, quickly thought of a distraction, and rocked her head back in a mocking laugh.

"Yes, Fong, I do. You are the biggest fool that I have ever met." She laughed. Fong screamed, beginning to push his hands forward and bend the rock to her face, but before he could complete the task, he fell down in pain. Gyatso stood behind him, rubbing the elbow that he had used to bang him on the head.

"Appa's here." The boy spoke, taking his mother's hand frantically, as if Fong was going to wake from his comma that very second and kill them both. He led his mother, running, to the bison and helped her up swiftly.

Without waiting for Topaz to direct him, Appa departed from the arena, sniffing out the woman that had attempted to kidnap Kuzon. Yet, when he arrived at the area, there was no one to be found . . . only the swift paw prints of a shirshu, and he did not want to go after that.

* * *

**Heeey! I'm back and updating! Whoo-hooo! How'd you like that chapter! Please, review. . . please. I have a question, though. **

**Names for The Kidnapper, as I'm calling her at the moment (The Seductress doesn't fit quite yet. . . oops, did I say that). Her name is, at the moment Takei or Adar. Pick one or make one up yourself. Thank you!**

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	43. Forgotten Part One

**A/N- This chapter is an oopsie on my part, because the first paragraph was exactly what happened to me after publishing Chapter 42. Enjoy and review! Even if you're anonymous! Review, please!**

Gyatso and Kara: Prodigies of an Avatar

Chapter 43- Forgotten Part One

Appa hadn't been in the air for three minutes when Topaz turned her head around the look at everybody behind her. Her green eyes darted from one person to another, silently taking inventory on the passengers. _Gyatso . . . Kara . . . Kuzon . . . Katara . . . Iroh . . . Li . . . Kyoshi . . . Me . . . TWS cuddling with Kuzon . . . oh crap. _No Rika. No Roku.

"Um, Iroh." She said, nudging his foot with hers-thanks to a quick healing session from Katara, she had been able to move her feet with only a bit of pain in her back when she stood- to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He responded, kicking her back playfully. He looked down at her to see a worried expression on her face. Her full salmon colored lips were slightly frowned and her eyes told him that what she was about to say was serious.

"Where are your brother and Rika?" She whispered.

"Oh, crap. . . " Iroh mumbled to himself as he slid the two of them up closer to Appa's reins. He took them in his hands and changed the bison's path.

"Where are your poems and my sketches?" Topaz spoke on, her voice wavering as she trembled against Iroh's chest. He leaned onto her, resting his chin in her hair softly.

Topaz was the only person besides Rika that knew of his secret passion. She had found out when they were young, a year or two before the war started, when she roomed with him during a visit to the palace. Iroh had trusted her with his secret, knowing that she would keep it because they had been best friends for over three years on account of Iroh living with Topaz's family for almost a year. In this period of time, they had become the closest of friends, sharing everything with each other. The five years that they spent apart didn't change that bond at all . . . or at least, so far.

"Guys, why are we turning?" Kara asked, moving up to them.

"We left Roku and Rika at the base," Topaz said quietly wiping the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She wasn't a crying girl at all, but the thought of losing her precious sketches, and Iroh his poetry broke her down.

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible!" Kara gasped, her gray eyes widening. "Hurry up then!"

Both Iroh and Topaz rolled their eyes over to her in disbelief, but soon got over it, realizing that Kara was just being herself and they loved her for it. They sighed and shook their heads with small smiles on their faces.

Because Appa hadn't gotten too far away from the base, be Iroh was able to arrive there in as little as two minutes. Gyatso and Kara jumped off of the air bison as soon as he hit the ground and waited for Iroh to come down with them. He slid away from Topaz slowly, trying not to cause her any pain. She moved with him, about to stand up and try to help get the two missing people, but he stopped her by placing his hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Stay here and keep watch for us." He said softly.

"What? Why?" She asked pushing his hand off of her. "You can't just tell me what to do. . . I want to help you guys." Her eyes filled with fire, but she wasn't angry at Iroh for doing was he said to her. She just wanted her sketches.

"Topaz," Iroh mumbled, taking her by the shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes. "I promise to you that everything will be fine, all right? I'll get Roku and Rika, our stuff, come right back here, and give you your drawings."

Topaz nodded, conforming to her friend's wishes. She sat back down and looked at her hands.

"I trust you." Was all that came from her mouth.

With that, Iroh slid off of Appa and joined Gyatso and Kara in their rescue mission.

. . .

"Where do you think they are?" Kara asked once she and the boys got into the base unseen by the barely there guards.

"They're probably in your room. Rika definitely is." Iroh whispered, starting to walk in the direction of the girls' room.

"Wait!" She called out, "What if Roku is in the boys' room?"

Iroh twisted around with a light chuckle. He raised his eyebrow and smirked, shaking his head.

"If Rika's in the girls' room, Roku is _definitely _in love with her."

"Oh. . . so, what you're saying is that because a boy is always with a girl, he's in love with her automatically?" Kara questioned, slightly offended at her friend (enemy)'s comment.

Taken just a bit aback, Iroh looked to the right and to the left quickly. _So this is how we're going to fight today . . . over a freaking __**joke**__._ He thought taking a deep breath.

"You were the one that said that, and to tell you the truth, I'm not here to argue with you. I'm here to get my brother, our friend, and me and Topaz's valuables which are all in the _girls'_ room. If they, being Roku and Rika, are in fact not there, I can still get the rest of our stuff and find them later, all right?"

_Wow, maybe this will just blow over, _Gyatso thought with a relieved sigh, ready to walk with Iroh to the girls' room. Just when he persuaded himself that everything would be fine, Kara went and messed it up for them.

"Hm. . . I guess I deserved that, didn't I?" Kara said sheepishly, following them on. "But I just have one question- why are your valuables, whatever they may be, with Topaz's? Why did you leave them in her care?"

"Um. . . I. . . I don't really trust anybody else with them." Iroh replied, immediately after realizing how bad the comment sounded.

"Oh." Was all that escaped Kara's lips, and she continued walking towards the room next to her brother.

_Ugh. . . I don't even care anymore. _Iroh thought, taking a deep breath. _Everything that I say to her is wrong, so why bother? _


End file.
